Music Matters
by Skadia
Summary: [UA Rock] Un pied dans la fosse, un sur la scène. C'était la double vie que Castiel avait choisie avec bonheur en rencontrant Dean Winchester. Une vie au son des guitares, sur les routes entre deux hôtels. Une vie où la musique compte autant que les musiciens. Parfois plus. Une vie où les fantômes du passé sont des chansons et des encres sous la peau.
1. Chapter 1 : the woman in white

**Chapitre 1** : The Woman in White

"J'aimerais mourir maintenant, et qu'on en finisse."  
Le garçon était jeune, affreusement maigre, ses coudes cagneux s'enfonçaient dans le matelas et son visage se tordait de douleur sans jamais une lueur d'apaisement. Le médecin avait un fils d'environ son âge. Il était blindé, immunisé contre la souffrance de ses patients, c'était indispensable dans son métier. Mais le gamin était affreusement pâle. Sauf là où les hématomes avaient teinté sa peau d'un arc en ciel macabre. Il lui faisait peine.  
"On peut pas en finir?" Demanda encore le garçon en l'implorant de ses yeux bleus rougis par les nuits sans sommeil et les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il portait le nom d'un ange et le médecin savait qu'entre deux soins, les infirmières se désolaient de le voir mourir à petit feu.  
Les derniers bilans étaient mauvais. Terriblement mauvais. Le médecin se pencha sur le lit du garçon.  
"Tu veux arrêter d'avoir mal, Castiel, pas mourir."  
"A ce stade là, ça fait plus grande différence. » Grogna le gamin.  
Cette nuit là, il passa sur la liste des prioritaires pour une greffe de moelle osseuse. A travers la porte fermée et le brouillard de ses nuits sans sommeil il entendit sa mère gémir et pleurer. La liste des prioritaires, autant dire la liste des morts imminents. Il ferma les yeux et tenta vainement de penser à autre chose qu'à la souffrance qui lui broyait les os et faisait couler de l'acide dans ses veines.

##

Sur le papier c'était une bonne idée. Sur le papier c'était une bonne action et ça pouvait sauver une vie. Mais bordel qu'est ce que ça faisait mal! La crème anesthésiante qu'on lui avait passé sur la hanche n'anesthésiait que la peau mais pas l'os où un bourreau sadique allait enfoncer un mandrin tellement gros que Dean avait décidé de le décrire à Sam comme une corne de rhinocéros. Il serra les dents en s'accrochant à la certitude qu'il allait sauver une vie.  
Ça lui faisait une belle jambe tiens !  
"Ça va ?"  
La voix venait de très loin et il hocha la tête en pensant que non, bien sur que non ça n'allait pas putain !  
Il continua à proférer une litanie d'insultes dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que l'anesthésie générale le plonge dans un sommeil salvateur.

##

"C'est une belle journée pour revivre non?"  
Castiel n'eut pas le cœur de faire remarquer au médecin à quel point son exclamation joyeuse lui semblait ridicule. Mais la douleur s'était atténuée et pour ça il pouvait être reconnaissant. Restaient les nausées et la fatigue perpétuelle, mais le médecin promettait que ça irait en s'arrangeant.  
"La greffe a pris, si tu es régulier dans le suivi de ton traitement, dans quelque temps ça ira mieux."

Castiel hocha lentement la tête et observa l'infirmière qui décrochait la poche de plastique qui pendouillait sur un pied à perfusion à sa droite. Il restait quelques traces sanglantes dans la tubulure qu'elle enroula sur elle même avant de mettre un bouchon à sa perfusion.

Il décida que le rouge clair était sa couleur préférée et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

##

La fille lui caressait doucement la main tandis qu'il somnolait dans son lit d'hôpital le reste de l'anesthésie le faisait flotter dans une hébétude bienheureuse.  
"Tu veux faire quoi, plus tard?"  
Dean entendit à peine la question et répondit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.  
"Rockstar."Souffla-t-il en ouvrant un peu les yeux. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il les referma presque aussitôt. "Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup les voitures."  
Il s'endormit avant de finir sa phrase.  
C'était pas si dur, finalement, de sauver une vie.

****##

Cinq ans plus tard.  
Ils étaient dans un bar sans prétention qui les avait engagés pour une série de cinq représentations. Ils jouaient dans l'indifférence presque générale et vendaient parfois quelques CD qu'ils gravaient eux même. Dans l'ensemble c'était une vie qui leur convenait. Dean veillait sur Sam comme il l'avait toujours fait et Sam cherchait les ennuis comme il l'avait toujours fait. Souvent, ils s'asseyaient au comptoir, le vieux carnet en cuir contenant toutes leurs compositions entre eux, et, chacun un crayon à la main, écrivaient des chansons comme on fait des cadavres exquis.  
Les premières pages étaient réservées à la liste des chansons et au fil du temps ils y avaient vu émerger des thèmes communs comme une très longue histoire d'horreur posée en rimes sur les accords de guitare de Dean et le rythme de la batterie de Sam.  
"Tu sais, la plupart des gens écrivent des histoires d'amour dans leurs chansons." S'amusait le cadet, son grand corps vautré sur le bar, faisant tourner son tabouret d'un coté et de l'autre sans que ses épaules ni son torse ne bougent. Il finissait toujours par poser sa tête sur un de ses bras, son crayon pointé en l'air comme si l'inspiration allait le frapper comme la foudre. Ses cheveux trop longs et mal coupés effleuraient le bar poisseux.  
"Faut croire qu'on est pas la plupart des gens." Répliquait Dean en faisant cliqueter son crayon sur sa bouteille de bière.  
Plus tard dans la nuit, ils rentreraient au motel, le premier de l'annuaire, le moins cher, et s'endormiraient jusqu'au lendemain. C'était une vie d'errance et cela leur convenait.  
Pourquoi cela fut il différent ce soir là?  
Pourquoi au milieu de la petite foule indifférente y avait il un jeune homme qui ne quittait pas Dean des yeux? Ça arrivait quelque fois et ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. C'était étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait décrété à dix huit ans qu'il voulait être rockstar de ne pas apprécier le regard des autres sur lui. Cela amusait beaucoup Sam d'ailleurs. Dean se savait capable de soutenir le regard d'une foule sans ciller, il l'avait déjà fait dans des circonstances plus ou moins agréables. Mais l'inconnu clignait à peine des yeux, ne bougeait pas de sa position au fond du bar et dardait sur lui un regard étrangement fixe. Dean manqua un accord et perdit le fil de sa chanson sans que personne d'autre que Sam ne s'en rende compte. Il se força à détourner le regard de l'inconnu au fond du bar et se concentra sur ce qu'il chantait. Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident au cour de la soirée.

A la fin de la représentation que Dean appelait « Tour de gratte », il laissa Sam remballer seul sa batterie tandis qu'il allait leur commander deux bières. La barmaid lui sourit.

« C'est la maison qui offre. » Dit elle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et attendit son frère en vidant sa première boisson de la soirée. Sam revint peu après, ses baguettes dépassant de la poche arrière de son jean. Il tendit leur vieux carnet à Dean.

« Inspiré ? »

« Pas du tout. » Répondit l'aîné en lui tendant sa boisson. Sam se percha sur le tabouret de bar qu'il se mit à tourner de droite à gauche son seul point fixe semblant être ses mains enroulées autour de sa bière.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout à l'heure ? Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas entendu rater un accord. »

« Il y avait un type qui me regardait. »

Sam haussa un sourcil orné d'un anneau en argent ( Dean avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de comptabiliser les piercings de son frère, il lui semblait qu'il en avait un nouveau tout les mois et que d'autres disparaissaient au même rythme.) « Le mec en trench coat là bas ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant l'inconnu au fond du bar du goulot de sa bouteille. « Il te regarde toujours. Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls ? » Il avait un petit sourire moqueur qui déplut à Dean.

« T'as pas une pauvre groupie à traîner dans l'arrière salle au lieu de te foutre de moi ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Pourquoi pauvre ? J'ai pas eut de plaintes jusqu'à présent ! »S'amusa Sam.

« Tu sais qu'un jour faire partie d'un groupe de rock minable ne suffira plus à lever les filles ? Qu'il va falloir que tu développes une vraie personnalité pour ça ? » Se moqua Dean.

Sam se leva et poussa le carnet vers son frère. « Ou alors on se met sérieusement à devenir célèbres pour réellement gagner notre vie avec notre musique ? Au boulot grand frère ! »

Dean le regarda s'éloigner en compagnie d'une blonde qui faisait une tête de moins que lui et ils sortirent du bar laissant le chanteur seul en compagnie de sa bière et de son carnet. Il en tourna distraitement les pages sans y apporter la moindre modification.

« «_Can I tell you something_ » est une bonne chanson. » Dit une voix grave à coté de lui. L'étranger au trench coat s'était approché du bar et se hissait sur un tabouret en faisant signe à la barmaid de lui apporter une bière.

« On se connait ? » Demanda Dean d'un ton revêche. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait du s'adresser à une des rares personnes qui prêtaient réellement attention à sa musique, il le savait, mais l'étranger le mettait mal à l'aise. De près, ses yeux qui ne clignaient quasiment pas étaient d'un joli bleu un peu verdi par l'éclairage poussiéreux du bar. Il avait l'air jeune et fatigué.  
« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie »  
"Je me souviens pas d'avoir fait un truc pareil gamin." Répondit le musicien amusé.  
"Il y a cinq ans, le 18 Septembre, vous avez fait un don de moelle osseuse. "  
"Comment tu sais ça?" Demanda Dean en reposant brusquement sa bière sur le comptoir.  
"Parce que j'étais le receveur."  
"Je croyais que c'était anonyme ces trucs là !"  
"Ça l'est. Ça m'a pris deux ans pour vous retrouver."  
Il regardait Dean avec des yeux où le chanteur ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de soulagement. Il était quand même sur ses gardes mais ce mec, non, ce môme, savait quelque chose sur lui que seul Sam savait. Même leur père ignorait que Dean avait donné sa moelle osseuse. Il en conservait une petite cicatrice à la hanche qu'il effleurait du bout du pouce quand il se sentait un peu inutile, un peu minable d'avoir choisit une vie d'errance plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'utile à la société.

« Je m'appelle Castiel. » Dit l'étranger en lui tendant une main pâle que Dean serra par automatisme.  
"Pourquoi avoir tenté de me retrouver? Tu as des réclamations à faire?"  
Castiel secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers sa propre bière qu'il n'avait pas touchée.  
"Je voulais juste vous remercier. C'était important pour moi."  
Dean ne répondit pas. L'autre se leva, emportant sa boisson avec lui après l'avoir salué. La voix du chanteur, à peine plus forte que le brouhaha du bar le retint.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie?"  
Castiel se retourna perplexe et Dean lui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules. "Je voudrais pas savoir que la vie que j'ai involontairement sauvée soit stupidement gâchée. Alors, tu en fais quoi de ta deuxième chance?"  
"J'étudie les mathématiques." Dit Castiel. " Et la comptabilité."  
Dean s'étouffa sur sa bière. "Tu te fous de moi j'espère?"  
L'autre secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Dean fit un geste du menton pour l'inviter à se rasseoir près de lui.  
"J'aime l'immuabilité des chiffres. Quoi qu'on fasse, un et un font toujours deux."  
Dean eut un petit sourire. "Parfois un et un ça fait trois, au bout de neuf mois."  
Castiel eut l'air perplexe quelques secondes avant de comprendre et il secoua encore la tête. "C'est exactement pourquoi la comptabilité me plaît. Ce genre d'items n'entrent pas en ligne de compte."  
"Tu es un gamin bizarre." Commenta Dean, amusé malgré lui.  
"Vous avez des réclamations ?" S'amusa Castiel.  
Dean haussa les épaules et ils finirent leurs bières en silence.  
Castiel était encore là le lendemain soir et s'éclipsa juste après le tour de chant des deux frères. Dean ne le revit que plusieurs semaines plus tard.  
De loin en loin ils partagèrent une bière et une unique fois, Dean le vit avaler quelques cachets avec sa première gorgée. L'idée du jeune homme s'insinua dans sa tête comme un chat qui miaule à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.  
Castiel s'installa peu à peu dans sa vie comme le chat inconnu qui s'enroule sur le canapé sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé. En ronronnant si fort qu'on n'a pas le courage de le renvoyer. Castiel ne ronronnait pas, mais Dean n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui la moindre volonté de l'éloigner de lui. Cela dura comme ça plusieurs semaines, quelques mois.  
Comment de cela passèrent ils un soir à leurs mains courant sur le corps l'un de l'autre, le dos de Castiel pressé contre le mur extérieur du bar où Free Will venait de se produire? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Cela semblait naturel et ils en avaient envie. Castiel aimait les choses certaines et immuables, Dean aimait la chaleur du moment. Ils fonctionnaient curieusement bien, comme si la compatibilité de leurs sangs leur assurait la compatibilité de leurs âmes.  
"Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour te montrer?" Demanda Dean entre deux baisers. Castiel embrassait comme s'il n'existait rien au monde de plus important que les lèvres du musicien contre les siennes.  
"Je voulais attendre cinq ans."  
"Pourquoi cinq ans?"  
Castiel leva le poignet gauche au creux duquel, dans la pénombre, Dean n'aurait pas pu discerner un tatouage s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu en plein jour. Un pissenlit dont tombaient cinq aigrettes.  
"Cinq ans de rémission totale. Ça veut dire que je suis guéri. Je voulais être sur de ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour finalement rechuter après t'avoir remercié."  
Dean leva la main jusqu'au poignet de Castiel où il posa un baiser léger. "Une aigrette de plus tout les ans?" Demanda-t-il en effleurant du pouce la fleur en légère surimpression sous la peau. Castiel hocha la tête.  
"Ton bras en sera couvert un jour."  
"Je l'espère bien. Et ce sera intégralement grâce à toi."

Trois ans plus tard  
Huit aigrettes. Castiel massait son bras avec une crème cicatrisante, passant et repassant son pouce sur la peau sensibilisée comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il était allongé sur la banquette de Dean dans le tourbus. Dean ne s'habituait pas réellement à avoir un bus pour voyager d'un état à l'autre, il ne s'habituait pas réellement à la notoriété non plus. Mais c'était plutôt agréable de ne plus naviguer de motel en motel au rythme des bars qui acceptaient de les embaucher pour une soirée ou deux. C'était agréable de savoir qu'à présent, Sam ne manquerait de rien et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à caser sa batterie dans le coffre d'une vieille voiture prête à rendre l'âme. Ils n'étaient ni assez célèbres ni assez riches pour se croire à l'abri du besoin pour toujours, mais leur situation était devenue beaucoup plus confortable depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient signé chez un label indépendant qui leur assurait une publicité assez importante pour élargir leur public.

Dans le petit écran encastré au dessus de la table du tourbus, Rose Dawson parlait de l'amour de sa vie. « Il m'a sauvée, de toute les façons imaginables. »

Dean soupira et contracta tout ses muscles pour s'étirer sans bouger de sa position dans sa couchette, les bras passés autour de Castiel qui ne détachait pas ses yeux du film.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses regarder Titanic pour la cinquième fois ! » Ronchonna-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé. » Répliqua l'autre.

C'était vrai mais Dean n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter ça comme une raison suffisante pour ne pas râler. Ils roulaient en direction d'une ville dont le chanteur avait déjà oublié le nom. Plus tard dans la soirée, Castiel scotcherait un papier avec le nom de la ville à son pied de micro pour s'assurer qu'il ne commette aucun impair. Il serait quelque part dans la foule probablement leur plus ancien fan et le plus fidèle. Sam et Kevin iraient prendre un bain de foule après le concert pendant que Charlie aiderait les roadies à ranger le matériel. C'était un rituel que seule la présence ou l'absence de Castiel venait perturber. Ça durait comme ça depuis presque trois mois et Dean verrait arriver la fin de la tournée avec reconnaissance et soulagement. Il se laissa bercer par le ronron du moteur et le cahots réguliers de la route, retira son bras déjà engourdi de sous le corps de son amant et s'endormit tandis que Rose et Jack faisaient la fête dans l'entrepont des troisième classe, bercé par le son monotone de la basse dont Charlie jouait en sourdine sur la couchette au dessus d'eux... Castiel massait toujours distraitement son poignet nouvellement tatoué.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil filtrait entre deux nuages éclairant toute la campagne qu'ils traversaient d'une lumière dorée rendue plus intense par le ciel gris acier qu'il voyait par la fenêtre du tourbus. Castiel s'était déplacé jusqu'à la petite table sur laquelle il avait posé les pieds, un livre calé entre ses genoux. Il se mordillait l'ongle d'un pouce en tournant les pages à un rythme régulier.

« J'aime bien ce genre de temps. » Dit Dean à mi voix juste pour tester sa capacité à parler. Castiel hocha doucement la tête et leva le menton vers la couchette supérieure, lui indiquant de ne pas réveiller Charlie.

« Moi aussi. C'est mon préféré. » murmura-t-il en tirant le rideau pour dévoiler plus de fenêtre. Dean se leva avec précaution (il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il se cogne quelque part dans ce foutu bus et c'était encore pire pour Sam) et s'assit à coté de Castiel pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais être tombé amoureux d'Axel Rose, pourquoi je me retrouve avec une pâle copie romantique d'Elton John ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Parce que c'est la musique qui compte, pas le musicien. » Répondit Dean en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Castiel n'avait pas de contre argument valable.

##

Castiel arrangea le col du blouson noir de Dean et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'attendrai après le concert. Peut être nu sur ton lit. » Promit il avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Tu veux vraiment m'exciter avant que j'entre en scène ? » Demanda le chanteur.

« Tu es toujours excité avant d'entrer en scène. »

Dean rit. De l'autre coté de la porte des coulisse, ils entendaient la rumeur de la foule qui commençait à s'impatienter et le bruit familier de l'équipe de Free Will qui terminait de tout mettre en place.

Castel s'éclipsa et rejoignit la fosse de la salle de concert. Ce n'était pas la plus grande où Free Will s'était produit, mais la foule était déjà considérable et il s'écarta prudemment de la masse de jeunes gens qui s'agglutinaient contre les barrières bordant la scène où des roadies et des employés de la salle ajustaient les cymbales de la batterie de Sam et scotchaient des setlist par terre.

Il prenait ses vacances en fonction des tournées du groupe, un comptable avait ce genre d'avantages, et s'arrangeait pour les suivre autant que possible. Ce n'était pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulut. Il pouvait se glisser dans la couchette ou la chambre d'hôtel de Dean, mais il préférait la sécurité de son propre appartement. Free Will n'était sans doute pas destiné à être le plus grand groupe de tout les temps, mais leur fanbase sans cesse grandissante commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Plus d'une fois au cours des derniers mois, on l'avait reconnu dans la rue alors qu'il n'était personne, simplement parce que les fans l'avaient souvent vu traîner auprès des Winchester. Il n'aimait pas cela et tentait d'être aussi discret que possible.

La foule continua à se masser autour de lui, le faisant zigzaguer vers un coin sûr où il ne risquait pas d'être bousculé. Deux filles, assises par terre discutaient à voix plutôt basse, leurs verres de bière posés entre elles. L'une portait un bandana rouge qui attira l'attention de Castiel. Aucune mèche de cheveux n'en dépassait, elle était pâle et maigre mais souriait à son amie comme si elle vivait le meilleur jour de sa vie.

« Vous êtes Castiel ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna, surpris et hocha la tête. « Je peux avoir un autographe ? »

Les deux filles assises par terre interrompirent leur conversation et Castiel baissa les yeux sur le papier qu'on lui tendait avec un gros marqueur noir.

« Non heu … je... Pourquoi un autographe je suis... enfin je ne suis pas avec le groupe, je suis là en spectateur ! » Bafouilla-t-il affreusement gêné et regrettant de ne rien avoir à triturer pour s'occuper les mains et repousser le stylo qu'on lui tendait avec insistance.

« Pas avec le groupe ? Vous dormez dans le tourbus ! » Répondit la fille qui lui parlait et dont il ne regardait que les mains. Ce serait trop réel, trop intrusif de donner un visage à cette personne. Castiel était terrifié par ce que cela impliquait. Ça voulait dire qu'au moins une personne avait remarqué ses allées et venues, l'avait assez observé pour connaître son nom et savoir où il dormait. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait sans doute ses idées sur sa vie, sa relation avec le groupe. Cela signifiait que pour elle, il existait parce qu'il connaissait Free Will. C'était comme d'être soudain devenu une célébrité tout en se voyant privé du droit à exister en tant qu'individu. Il secoua la tête la gorge nouée.

« Je suis désolé... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Parvint il à dire, sans doute pas assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha de la foule. La fille eut un reniflement méprisant et le dépassa en marmonnant quelque chose de désagréable. Castiel la vit se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte et disparaître.

« Quelle conne ! » Grogna une des filles assises par terre. Elle leva son verre de bière à peine entamé vers Castiel. « Vous en voulez ? J'y ai à peine touché et vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

La fille au bandana hocha la tête. Castiel cligna des yeux une fois ou deux et finit par s'agenouiller auprès des deux filles en saisissant le verre avec reconnaissance. La bière blonde éventée était à peine fraîche mais suffisante pour délier un peu la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Les deux filles le regardaient avec intérêt.

« Il est beau votre tatouage. » Dit celle au bandana rouge.

« Merci. Et merci pour la bière. Je m'appelle Castiel. »

« On s'en doutait. » S'amusa la brune, celle qui avait des cheveux. « Moi c'est Brooklyn, elle c'est Kate. »Dit elle en lui tendant la main. Castiel la serra et lui rendit son verre de bière à moitié vide.

« Vous permettez que je vous en offre une autre après le concert ? Je n'aime pas être redevable. »

Brooklyn secoua la tête. « Est ce que c'est pas comme ça que font les violeurs dans les concerts ? Ils offrent des verres aux filles, les droguent et ensuite on les revoit plus jamais ? »

« Brook ! » Protesta Kate. « Excusez là, je la soupçonne d'avoir un syndrome de Tourette depuis des années, ou un asperger, elle est incapable de ne pas dire ce qu'elle pense ! »

Castiel sourit et s'assit en tailleur à coté des deux filles. « Ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit il. « Et je n'avais pas l'intention de droguer qui que ce soit ! Je ne reconnaîtrais sans doute pas de la drogue si on m'en mettait sous le nez. »

Brooklyn haussa les sourcils. « La fille qui vient de partir a dit que vous dormiez dans le tourbus... elle s'est trompée ? »

Castiel et Kate la dévisagèrent, perplexes. « Quoi ? » Se défendit elle « On me fera jamais croire qu'on file pas la drogue gratuitement aux artistes ! Ni que les tourbus n'en sont pas pleins ! »

Castiel sourit. Les lumières s'éteignirent et la foule se mit à crier lui évitant d'avoir à répondre à la question embarrassant de Brooklyn. Ils se levèrent et il se plaça derrière les filles, il voyait par dessus leurs épaules, et de toute façon le spectacle ne l'intéressait pas réellement. Il avait vu Dean chanter des dizaines de fois, parfois pour son seul bénéfice. Il avait vu et entendu Sam jouer de la batterie un nombre incalculable d'heures. Il savait exactement comment Kevin se tenait derrière son clavier et à quel moment il disparaîtrait en coulisse pour récupérer son violoncelle pour la partie acoustique du concert. Il avait déjà joué de la basse de Charlie et savait combien elle était lourde et que la bandoulière lui entaillait le cou chaque soir. Elle portait des cols roulés depuis plus d'un an ou de gros colliers à clou pour éviter cela.

Il connaissait le groupe. Chacune de leurs chansons même les inédites. Il les aimait toutes. Mais il connaissait ces gens en tant qu'être humains. Ils étaient ses amis, pas des vedettes à ses yeux (ou enfin si, peut être un peu, mais pas que). Il aimait se glisser chaque soir dans la foule hurlante et s'imprégner de leur enthousiasme. Il aimait entendre Dean leur parler de réaliser leurs rêves et les entendre réagir comme si dans le public certains avaient la révélation de leur vie.

Il aimait se souvenir de la toute première fois où il avait entendu ce groupe. Il avait dix sept ans et après un an de recherches il venait de trouver l'identité de celui qui avait donné de sa moelle osseuse pour le sauver. Il avait cliqué sur une page internet et la musique s'était déclenchée, le faisait sursauter. Il avait faillit fermer l'onglet, par réflexe, mais le son n'était pas désagréable.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de Dean Winchester. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle était basse et douce et évoquait beaucoup plus une promenade en forêt que la rage du hard rock pour le jeune homme que Castiel était à l'époque. Il avait fermé les yeux une seconde pour écouter la voix de quelqu'un qui sans le savoir lui avait sauvé la vie et avait écouté les paroles.

_« The Woman in White didn't mean any harm, _

_But she crushed my heart and broke my arms, _

_Took me to the river and tried to drown me. _

_The Woman in White didn't mean any harm,_

_But I had to get rid of her before she kills me. »_

Plus tard, il avait appris que c'était Sam qui avait écrit la chanson après la mort accidentelle de sa petite amie Jessica. Les paroles continuaient de le toucher énormément. La moitié des fans choisissaient d'y voir l'histoire d'une Dame Blanche comme dans la légende urbain. L'autre moitié y voyait une histoire d'amour triste et les deux interprétations étaient également vraies.

Castiel avait surnommé la chanson « Leucémie » ce qui faisait grincer des dents à Dean et sourire Sam.

« Tant qu'elle te plaît mec... » Avait dit le cadet en entendant le surnom la première fois. « Tant qu'elle t'évoque quelque chose, tout me va. »

Contrairement à Dean, Sam n'était pas possessif avec ses créations, il semblait sincèrement heureux pour peu qu'on manifestait un peu d'intérêt pour ses écrits et ses compositions, l'interprétation qu'on en avait lui importait peu.

Ils commençaient presque tout leurs concerts par cette chanson. C'était peut être un clin d'œil adressé à Castiel. Ou peut être une façon de se rappeler que pour les frères Winchester, tout avait commencé ce jour là précisément. Avec la mort de Jessica. Castiel fermait les yeux, écoutait la foule crier ou se taire selon les soirs, se laissait porter par le son lourd de la basse, les notes de clavier hypnotiques, et la voix de Dean qui chantait doucement.

_« I miss her like hell. _

_She didn't mean to break me. _

_But she did. »_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, applaudissant en même temps que le public par habitude, la fille au bandana rouge s'essuyait le nez avec sa manche. Il lui tendit un mouchoir en papier qu'elle prit un peu surprise dans l'instant de flottement entre deux chansons.

« J'ai pleuré aussi la première fois que je l'ai entendue. » Dit il. Il devait crier pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit de la foule. Il n'osait pas regarder le bandana ni y faire allusion.

« Pour vous non plus c'est pas une histoire d'amour ? »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Pas même de loin. »

Elle sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la scène où Sam assurait un fond sonore tandis que Dean et Charlie ajustaient leurs instruments à la chanson suivante.

C'était pour ce genre d'échanges, pour l'étrange communion entre des gens liés uniquement par la musique que Castiel assistait aux concerts de Free Will. C'était comme d'être vivant, mais à plusieurs.


	2. Chapter 2 : Crossroads

**Chapitre 2** : « Crossroads » (« Celle ci est pour Kate »)

Deux heures plus tard, Castiel tint sa promesse et offrit une nouvelle bière à Brooklyn en envoyant discrètement un message à Dean. Le bar qu'il avait choisit, un peu à l'écart de la salle était presque désert et le patron se moquait manifestement de qui étaient ses clients. Brooklyn et Kate babillaient au sujet du concert avec de grands sourires et des étoiles dans les yeux quand Dean se glissa sur la banquette à coté de Castiel en faisant glisser son whisky sur la table. Il portait toujours sa tenue de scène. Des bottes usées dont l'une vint buter contre le pied du jeune homme, un jean déchiré au genou, un t-shirt blanc ajusté et un blouson de cuir luisant. Ce soir là, personne ne l'avait convaincu de cerner ses yeux de noir et il ne portait qu'un seul bracelet d'argent que Castiel n'aurait pas deviné sous la manche du blouson s'il ne l'avait pas aidé à l'attacher plus tôt dans la soirée.

«Bonsoir. » Dit il avec le sourire qu'il réservait aux fans et aux journalistes. Il tendit les deux mains aux jeunes filles en face de lui. Elles cessèrent aussitôt de parler et serrèrent timidement le bout de ses doigts. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment les yeux verts du chanteur pouvaient encore briller d'excitation et de joie après le concert alors que lui même se sentait épuisé et affamé. C'était sans doute pour ça que Dean était le leader du groupe, pour son étrange capacité à inspirer l'admiration quoi qu'il fasse, et son don de le faire avec le genre de sourires qui illuminait la journée des gens qu'il croisait. Quel que soit son état de fatigue, Dean n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être charmant et aimable, pour accorder toute son attention à ses interlocuteurs comme s'ils étaient les gens les plus importants du monde. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un leader et une star.

Castiel l'écouta converser avec les deux filles, leur demander si elles assisteraient à d'autres concerts. Il le regarda porter la main à la tête de Kate et effleurer le bandana du bout des doigts.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Elle hocha la tête manifestement incapable d'articuler un mot et il fit glisser l'étoffe de son crane presque chauve, découvrant un fin duvet blond sale. Elle rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

Castiel avait la gorge serrée et Brooklyn regardait le fond de sa bière sans rien dire. Dean avait toujours les yeux braqués sur Kate et il souriait doucement. Il se leva et se pencha vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras par dessus la table. Surprise, elle s'accrocha maladroitement à son blouson de cuir qui crissa sous ses ongles.

Castiel n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il savait que c'était exactement les mots que Kate avait besoin d'entendre. Dean avait cette étonnante capacité à savoir exactement quoi dire à quel moment pour produire l'effet désiré auprès de son interlocuteur. Cela fascinait Castiel de le voir rougir à chaque fois qu'une fan tentait une approche, juste pour flirter avec elle la seconde suivante, un clin d'œil, un sourire, un effleurement du bout des doigts sur la joue... Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Une fois, Sam lui avait demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas de voir son petit ami (quelle étrange façon de le nommer!) flirter avec le monde entier. Castiel avait sourit et haussé les épaules. « Le soir, c'est vers moi qu'il revient, alors ça ne me dérange pas. » Avait il répondu.

Dean lâcha Kate et saisit le bandana qu'il considéra une demi seconde avant de lever les yeux vers Castiel.

« Tu as un stylo ? »

Castiel lui tendit un des marqueurs qu'il transportait toujours avec lui depuis quelque temps et Dean griffonna quelque chose sur le bandana qu'il agita pour faire sécher l'encre avant de le rattacher autour de la tête de Kate.

« Est ce que vous avez besoin qu'on vous ramène ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux filles.

Elles secouèrent la tête. « Notre hôtel est juste à coté »

« Prenez soin de vous. »

Dean soignait ses entrées et ses sorties. Il prit ostensiblement la main de Castiel et le tira vers lui pour l'entraîner dehors. Les deux filles n'avaient pas cessé de sourire.

Le jeune homme le suivit en trébuchant, perplexe. « Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de balancer notre relation à la figure de deux fans ? » Grogna-t-il en s'engouffrant avec lui dans un taxi.

Dean tendit un papier sur lequel il avait écrit l'adresse de leur hôtel au chauffeur et se cala contre le dossier de la banquette.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elles en parleront. »

Castiel ne le pensait pas non plus pour être honnête. Une vitre teintée les séparait du conducteur, il s'offrit l'occasion de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean. Le cuir du blouson était froid sous sa joue.

Il était tard quand ils se présentèrent au comptoir de la réception de l'hôtel.

« Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de soirée que j'avais prévu." S'excusa le jeune homme en suivant le chanteur dans sa chambre. Dean haussa les épaules et referma la porte derrière lui.  
"Il y aura d'autres soirées." Dit il.  
La pièce était petite et confortable, quelqu'un (sans doute Sam) avait apporté la valise de Dean, le sac à dos de Castiel était déjà rangé dans le petit placard encastré dans le mur séparant la chambre de la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Dean y balancer la valise avant de l'ouvrir pour y pécher une tenue plus confortable. Il se souvenait de l'époque où les deux frères trimbalaient l'intégralité de leurs possessions dans le coffre d'une vieille voiture, revendue depuis. Quand ils avaient commencé à avoir du succès et à devoir faire des tournées de plus en plus longues, il avait offert la valise à Dean. Elle était en grosse toile noire à l'origine mais le chanteur y avait cousu à gros points des patch de chaque état dans lequel il passait. Il en manquaient encore quelques uns dont Hawaï et l'Alaska mais il espérait bien y remédier un jour. Au fil des mois à plier et déplier le linge, Dean avait finit par acquérir une dextérité impressionnante en terme de rangement de valise. Il calculait exactement ce dont il aurait besoin: une paire de jeans tout les cinq jours, et autant de t-shirts ou chemises, de chaussettes et de sous vêtements que de jour entre deux hôtels pourvus d'une machine à laver. Il avait compartimenté la valise en deux, une partie propre, une partie sale plus un sac étanche pour ses affaires de toilette.  
Castiel n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir qu'il faisait une check list pour être sur de ne rien oublier ( Kevin le faisait et Dean avait copié une grande partie de sa routine de voyage sur lui.)  
Un autre sac, qui lui, restait dans le tourbus, contenait ses vêtements de scène. Toujours les mêmes. Des jeans plus ou moins élimés, des hauts blancs, différents blousons de cuir noir que Dean s'empressait d'enlever dès qu'il n'y avait plus aucun fan pour le voir.  
Castiel le regarda se déshabiller, émerveillé comme toujours par la façon dont l'homme qu'il avait devant lui changeait à mesure qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements comme autant de couches successives de son personnage de rockstar. C'était toujours le même rituel. D'abord la veste qu'il faisait glisser de ses épaules avant d'en tirer le bout des manches pour les faire glisser le long de ses bras tatoués. Ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement comme si elles ne voyaient plus l'intérêt de rester toniques sans le poids du cuir. Puis le t-shirt qu'il faisait passer par dessus sa tête, ruinant sa coiffure soigneusement étudiée, il passait ensuite une main dans ses cheveux courts et se grattait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment désordonnés à son goût. Castiel regarda les tatouages disparaître sous un vieux t shirt Led Zeppelin et la façon délicate dont Dean en lissait l'ourlet avant de déboutonner son jean et de s'en extirper une jambe après l'autre après avoir retiré ses boots d'un mouvement sec du pied.  
C'était toujours le même rituel à la fin duquel il ne restait généralement plus grand chose de la vedette à part les tatouages, les piercings et parfois, les yeux cernés de noir. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il y avait juste un homme fatigué qui se hissa sur le lit à coté de Castiel et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant en soupirant de contentement, la tête posée sur son ventre.  
Castiel posa automatiquement sa main sur le crane de Dean,faisant rouler les mèches châtain entre ses doigts pour en éliminer les dernières traces de gel.  
"Tu crois qu'elles reviendront?" Demanda Dean doucement, les yeux fermés.  
"Brooklyn et Kate?"  
"C'était leur nom?"  
"Oui. Et oui, je crois qu'elles reviendront."  
Dean sourit. "Elles ont l'air de chouettes gamines. Courageuses."  
Castiel hocha la tête. Pendant un moment ils restèrent silencieux, Dean commençait à s'endormir. Castiel alluma la télévision, cherchant en vain quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder.  
"Est ce que tu étais aussi maigre et pâle qu'elle? Que Kate? Avant?"  
Dean s'était redressé sur les coudes, son visage assez proche de celui de Castiel pour lui masquer entièrement la télévision au pied du lit. Le brun hocha la tête.  
"J'étais pire. Ma mère doit encore avoir quelques photos de l'époque. J'avais perdu tout mes cheveux et pendant deux mois je vivais dans une bulle stérile."  
Dean s'assit complètement sur le lit, pensif, passa une main dans les cheveux de Castiel, tordant une mèche noire entre ses doigts, tentant de s'imaginer son amant chauve.  
"Comment tu as fait pour tenir? » Demanda-t-il . « Je crois que je mourrais si on m'enfermait pendant des mois, si j'étais malade aussi longtemps, si je me voyais dépérir à petit feu..."  
Castiel haussa les épaules.  
"Instinct de survie. Les humains sont très difficiles à tuer, tu sais. Dès qu'on te dit que tu es condamné à moins d'un miracle, tu te mets à prier pour un miracle."  
Dean sourit et rampa sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui.  
"J'ai été ton miracle alors?"  
Castiel hocha la tête. "Tu l'es encore." Il l'embrassa doucement. Dean n'embrassait pas de la même façon quand il était juste lui ou quand il s'était glissé dans le personnage du leader de Free Will. Castiel se moquait souvent de lui en l'appelant "Fearless Leader" dès que le chanteur enfilait son blouson noir, comme s'il existait deux personnes distinctes dans son corps. Dean embrassait passionnément et tendrement, ses mains se posaient doucement sur les épaules de Castiel, remontaient sur son cou où elles s'installaient pour le temps du baiser avant de venir se crisper dans ses cheveux ou de redescendre le long de ses bras, de son dos, chaudes et rugueuses contre sa peau.  
"Tu sais pourquoi Titanic est mon film préféré?" Demanda Castiel doucement en jouant avec le bord des manches du t-shirt de Dean, découvrant le grand lys noir qu'il avait tatoué sur l'épaule, entouré de flammes qui lui couraient le long de l'omoplate. Le chanteur secoua la tête, son front pressé contre celui de son amant.  
"Parce que tu es romantique comme une fille?" Se moqua-t-il.  
"Parce que Jack a sauvé Rose, de toutes les façons imaginables, tout comme tu m'as sauvé."  
"J'ai rien fait Cas." Soupira Dean en s'éloignant de lui pour s'installer de son coté du lit, calant ses épaules contre le mur, un oreiller glissé derrière son dos. "J'ai donné ma moelle osseuse quand j'avais vingt et un ans, je savais même pas ce que je faisais. Je te rappelle que c'était juste une excuse pour sécher les cours !"  
C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient déjà eut plusieurs fois et Castiel n'avait jamais dépassé ce stade en trois ans de relation. Mais ce soir, il voyait le petit bandana rouge et les bras maigres de Kate en comparaison des bras musclés et tatoués de Dean. Il les imaginait, fondus par la maladie, l'encre pâlie, salie par les traitements. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Dean qui la pressa doucement.  
"Moi, quand j'ai eut vingt et un ans, j'ai voulut me tuer."  
Dean eut un sursaut si violent qu'il fit trembler le lit. " Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça."

Castiel haussa les épaules.  
"J'ai cru que je faisais une rechute. Je me suis réveillé un matin brûlant de fièvre, je vomissais tout ce que j'avalais, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi mal depuis des années. Je suis allé à l'hôpital et ils m'ont gardé, fait passer une batterie de tests et d'examens. J'ai cru que la leucémie revenait."  
"Trois ans après la greffe?"  
Castiel hocha la tête. "Ça arrive, c'est rare mais ça arrive. Et je voulais pas revivre ça. La douleur insupportable, tout le temps, être malade en permanence, le regard apitoyé des médecins, ma mère qui se retient de pleurer... j'aurais préféré mourir que de revivre ça. J'ai interdit à tout le monde de me donner les résultats des tests et j'ai planifié comment je voulais partir. »  
Dean avait la gorge serrée, il savait que l'histoire finissait bien, elle finissait forcément bien puisque Castiel était là pour la raconter, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, la tête calée contre le mur comme si ne rien voir lui rendait les souvenirs plus supportables. Ou peut être qu'il voulait éviter de croiser le regard de Dean durant sa confession.  
"Et après?"  
"Après, j'ai écouté "_Dad is on a hunting trip_." Je savais que c'était toi qui chantait, la personne qui m'avait sauvé la première fois. Ce CD fait une heure et trente six minutes. Je l'ai écouté en boucle, toute la nuit. J'en connaissait déjà chaque morceau par cœur mais j'imagine qu'il faut être dans un certain état d'esprit pour avoir de grandes révélations. J'ai pleuré à chaque fois que "_My soul for his_" commençait et aussi à chaque refrain de "_Hellhounds_". Le lendemain, j'ai demandé les résultats des analyses, pris les traitements qu'on me donnait et j'ai décidé de ne pas mourir, au moins pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas remercié pour ma seconde vie."  
"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?" Demanda Dean doucement. Castiel haussa les épaules.  
"Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment mais... ce soir, en voyant Kate, j'ai espéré très fort que tu puisses la sauver comme tu m'as sauvé. Que ta musique puisse lui donner la force de se réveiller encore un matin pour continuer à l'écouter."

Cette fois ci, Castiel avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Il avait ce regard fixe et profond qui avait mis Dean mal à l'aise la première fois, comme si les yeux bleus sondaient trop intensément son âme à la recherche de quelque chose de grand et d'héroïque dont le chanteur se savait dépourvu. Il n'était pas un héros quoi qu'en pense son amant.  
"Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Cas. Ma musique n'est pas assez bonne pour sauver des gens."  
"Elle m'a bien sauvé moi."  
"Elle t'a sauvé parce que tu crois me devoir ta seconde vie. C'est différent."  
Castiel passa la main sur la joue un peu râpeuse de Dean, comme pour le convaincre ou le faire taire.

« Je fais que des chansons Cas. Tu te trompes si tu crois que je suis un genre de héros pour ces gens. » Dit il encore.

Castiel lui prit le visage à deux mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Des chansons qui m'ont sauvé ! Et si elles peuvent sauver juste une seule autre personne, juste une seule Kate... est ce que tu ne crois pas que c'est une raison suffisante pour être fier ? »

Dean baissa les paupières à défaut de pouvoir baisser la tête, le pouce de Castiel effleura le piercing au dessus de sa pommette « Écouter tes chansons m'a appris ce qu'est le libre arbitre, l'autodétermination. Je continue de penser que c'est une chose pour laquelle il faut se battre. Et je continue de penser que c'est quelque chose dont tu devrais être fier. Quelque chose qui mérite qu'on se batte.»

Dean hocha lentement la tête, glissant son menton râpeux dans la paume de Castiel pour y déposer un baiser.

« Rappelle le moi quand je douterai à nouveau. » Dit il doucement.

« Compte sur moi ». Dit Castiel. Il se glissa sous les draps sans prendre la peine d'enlever plus que ses baskets. Dean se glissa contre son torse, ses bras entourant la taille du jeune homme et posa la tête sur la poitrine de Castiel, juste en dessous de la petite cicatrice proche de sa clavicule. Des années plus tôt, avant même d'être déclaré « en rémission »,le jeune homme y avait fait tatouer une phrase dont le vrai sens avait jusqu'ici échappé au chanteur. « Safe and sound ». Cela voulait dire plus que le simple «je suis guéri» qui était sa réponse à chaque fois qu'on lui en demandait la signification. Cela voulait dire «Je suis guéri et c'est la musique qui m'a sauvé.» Dean le comprenait seulement ce soir. Il ferma les yeux, serrant son amant contre lui, la tête posée juste au dessus de son cœur dont il entendait le battement régulier entre deux inspirations de son amant. C'était sa position préférée pour dormir depuis des années, au point qu'il avait parfois du mal à trouver le sommeil quand ils étaient séparés. Le chanteur trouva un film qu'il avait déjà vu huit fois à la télévision, posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et s'endormit peu de temps après lui. Il rêva d'une foule gigantesque sautant en l'air au rythme de sa musique. C'était son rêve préféré.

##  
Il y avait toujours une bouffée d'adrénaline avant de monter sur scène, une sorte d'énergie communicative qui leur donnait envie à tous de sautiller sur place au son du murmure de la foule assourdis par la distance. Sam faisait jouer ses baguettes sur chaque surface plane, parfois sur les épaules de Kevin jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, agacé, le repousse. Dean faisait craquer ses phalanges jusqu'à ce que les trois autres le supplient d'arrêter. Charlie tournait et retournait son médiator dans ses doigts en faisant les cent pas dans les coulisses mal éclairées. Une fois elle s'était pris les pieds dans un câble et avait faillit déclencher un incendie. Kevin lisait. Généralement le même livre pendant très longtemps parce qu'il ne se rappelait jamais des pages qu'il avait parcourues avant de monter sur scène. Leur sang leur paraissait plus chaud à chaque minute, et l'excitation les gagnait toujours. Qu'ils se produisent sur une grande ou une petite scène, qu'ils ne soient que quatre ou accompagnés d'un orchestre (cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois et ça avait été « awesome » selon les mots de Dean), l'excitation était la même. Comme un soleil qui s'épanouissait au creux de leur ventre.

Ils entraient toujours en scène dans le même ordre. D'abord Sam qui s'installait derrière sa batterie et accueillait Kevin d'un roulement de tambour continu, un coup sur une cymbale quand le jeune homme atteignait son clavier. Les fans adoraient Kévin, son grand sourire et les grosses lunettes carrées qu'il portait en sortant de scène pour soulager ses yeux fatigués par les spots. Tout deux se mettaient à jouer quelques instants le temps de trouver le rythme sur lequel Charlie entrait sur scène. Elle était petite comparée à eux et son entrée passait parfois légèrement inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'un spot éclaire ses cheveux roux et sa basse verte. Chaque fan savait exactement le nom qu'elle avait donné à son instrument fait sur mesure mais aucun ne savait pourquoi. Souvent, quand Sam et elle s'ennuyaient, ils se baladaient sur les forums de fans (leur pseudo préféré était « Moose205 ») pour y lire les théories les plus extravagantes sur la basse de Charlie. Dès que la lumière s'allumait sur elle, elle se mettait à jouer et à ce moment le public savait que tout le monde était prêt pour l'entrée de Dean.

Et ce n'était généralement même pas le meilleur moment de la soirée. Il y avait des soirs comme celui là où tout se déroulait parfaitement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se forcer pour établir une connexion avec le public, il y avait des soirs où ils se sentaient portés par la grâce et la musique et tout était parfait.

Ils se souriaient en sortant de scène, rentraient tout les quatre ensemble pour le rappel. En de très rares occasions pour un seconde rappel.

Ils souriaient en riaient dans les coulisses éclairés de coté par les lumières de la salle qui se rallumaient après la fin du concert. Kevin partit le premier prendre un bain de foule tandis que Sam supervisait le démontage et le stockage de sa batterie laissant Dean et Charlie seuls. La jeune fille fit jouer ses épaules endolories en se massant le cou.

« Je les occupe et tu t'éclipses ? » Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Dean hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« On sera pas à l'hôtel avant une bonne heure de toute façon, et tu nous as assez couvertes Dorothy et moi. On te doit au moins ça. »

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris en devenant célèbres. Tant que Free Will n'était composé que de Dean et Sam, c'était moins difficile de garder leur vie privée pour eux. Désormais, il leur fallait se couvrir tour à tour pour conserver pour eux ce qu'ils considéraient comme relevant de l'intime et que la célébrité tendait à leur enlever.

Ils éludaient tout les quatre toutes les questions personnelles, et souvent, ils s'arrangeaient pour occuper les fans pour que l'un ou l'autre puisse s'éclipser discrètement.

Dean attendit que Charlie soit entourée d'une poignée d'admirateurs pour s'éclipser discrètement et se glisser dans un taxi.

La chambre d'hôtel était curieusement silencieuse quand il y entra. Dans la pénombre, il discernait à peine la forme de Castiel assis sur le lit, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la rue qui passait par la fenêtre entrebâillée.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant son amant et posa les mains sur ses cuisses, tentant de regarder dans la même direction que lui. Castiel tenait son téléphone entre ses genoux et reniflait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Elle est morte. »

« Qui ? »

« Kate... la fille au bandana... Elle est morte ! »

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et Dean vit qu'il avait pleuré, pleurait toujours à vrai dire. Il serra les mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Il ignorait que Castiel avait gardé contact avec la jeune fille rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les échanges de textos, et puis, finalement, après un long silence, son téléphone qui bippe, ou qui sonne. Et probablement une voix inconnue au bout du fil ou celle de Brooklyn lui annonçant la mort de Kate. C'était tragique en soi, et Dean se sentait mal de prendre la nouvelle avec autant de détachement. Mais il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille, pas vraiment. En revanche, voir Castiel pleurer c'était ce qu'il supportait le moins. Ça n'arrivait presque jamais heureusement. Il se redressa autant qu'il put pour le serrer dans ses bras malgré leur position, puis il le remonta sur le lit et s'installa avec lui. Castiel s'accrochait à sa veste comme à une bouée de sauvetage et sanglotait franchement à présent. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que Dean pour se laisser aller à son chagrin. «Elle n'avait que dix sept ans » dit il entre deux reniflements.

Dean n'avait rien à répondre. Aucun moyen de calmer la détresse de son amant. Il la comprenait. Castiel ne supportait pas les séries médicales, coupait les films quand un personnage se retrouvait à l'hôpital... et il s'était curieusement attaché à cette gosse dont il parlait presque chaque jour. Sans doute parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle traversait, sans doute parce qu'il se reconnaissait un peu en elle.

« Ça va aller... » Murmura Dean en le berçant doucement. « Ça va aller. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre

Il attendit que les sanglots de l'autre se soient un peu calmés, juste assez pour qu'il puisse entendre sa voix par dessus le son de ses reniflements, et il se mit à chanter. Ce n'était sans doute pas la chanson la plus appropriée, mais c'était la préférée de Castiel.

_« Crossroads told me the story _

_of a man who sacrified himself for his son_

_I wish someone would love me _

_I wish someone would save me from my run » _

Il sentit le jeune homme commencer à se détendre, il imaginait ses cils se baissant sur sa joue tandis qu'il écoutait les paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il connaissait par cœur chacune de ses chansons. Il leur trouvait des significations que Dean n'avait jamais eut en tête en les écrivant. Elles étaient pourtant toutes vraies.

_« There is someone I love more than anything_

_I would trade my soul for his_

_I would go to hell swinging_

_just to see one more smile of his »_

Castiel reniflait toujours, mais moins bruyamment désormais et il ne s'accrochait plus si fort à la veste de Dean. Il écoutait le bruit de ses vêtements qui glissaient sur son torse à chaque inspiration et le son creux de sa voix dans sa poitrine. C'était comme de s'endormir et d'entendre les bruits du monde extérieur déformés et incompréhensibles. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles mais il les connaissait tellement par cœur qu'il lui semblait qu'elles venaient de lui. Ce n'était qu'une chanson qui ne ferait pas revenir les morts, mais c'était tout ce que Dean avait à offrir pour l'instant.

_« But I'm just a guy_

_With only my shattered soul to sell_

_and I'm crying in my bloody hands at night_

_I'm not the one who'll make you smile again »_

Castiel se mit à fredonner le dernier couplet en même temps que Dean, il avait la voix légèrement cassée par ses pleurs, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Peu à peu le confort et la chaleur des bras du chanteur calmaient le jeune homme, le berçant loin de son chagrin comme s'il avait le pouvoir de combattre toutes les douleurs du monde. Castiel tendait à croire que c'était vrai, que tant que Dean serait là pour le réconforter, il pourrait endurer n'importe quoi.

_« Crossroads now tells a story_

_'bout a man who traded his soul for his soulmate_

_And they wander together happily_

_crossroad demon gave them one year to share »_

Dean cessa de chanter, écoutant seulement la voix éraillée de Castiel qui murmurait les dernières paroles.

« I wish someone would love me that much. I wish someone would save me »

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Rien d'autre qu'une chanson écrite des années plus tôt et sur laquelle Castiel avait posé sa propre interprétation, son propre ressenti.

Mais c'était tout ce que Dean avait à offrir et curieusement, cela fut suffisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait, serré contre son amant comme un chaton confiant.

##

Le soir suivant, Free Will se produisait dans une salle plus petite que la veille, un comité presque intimiste où ils se sentaient plus à l'aise. Dean chercha Castiel des yeux mais ne le vit savait qu'il était dans la salle pourtant. Il sourit à quelques filles au premier rang. L'une d'elle avait le symbole du groupe tatoué dans le poignet, un pentacle dans un soleil. Qu'est ce qui poussait les gens à faire ça ? Ses tatouages à lui signifiaient tous quelque chose d'important pour lui. Le lys sur son épaule, c'était sa mère morte si longtemps auparavant qu'aujourd'hui il lui fallait une photo et un effort de mémoire pour revoir son visage. La rose qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet gauche ? Sammy. Les revolvers croisés au creux de ses reins ? Il évitait d'y penser. Mais cette fille pourquoi se faire tatouer le symbole d'un groupe de rock ? Un symbole inventé pêché dans deux bouquins différents dans une bibliothèque de Californie des années plus tôt.

Peut être que Castiel avait raison. Peut être que ce qu'il faisait avait de l'importance, au moins pour une personne ou deux. Peut être que c'était plus que de la distraction. Après tout, si Sam et lui racontaient leur parcours dans leur chansons, pourquoi refuser l'idée qu'elles trouvent échos chez d'autres personnes ? Ils n'étaient pas si spéciaux.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête à la même seconde, le faisant sourire. Derrière lui, Sam le rappela à l'ordre d'un roulement de caisse claire ennuyé. Il se percha sur un tabouret haut qu'on venait de lui apporter, cala sa guitare sur ses cuisses et se pencha vers son micro.

« Celle ci est pour Kate. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge tandis que derrière lui Sam commençait un rythme lancinant

_« What doesn't kill me should try harder, _

_What wants to burry me should think better, _

_'cos I'm a warior, _

_I save people, I save lifes, I'm a hero. »_

Il avait les yeux fermés, imprégné de la musique. Il imaginait Castiel dans la salle, les yeux clos comme il le faisait toujours quand il l'entendait chanter, et il sourit. D'autres personnes fermaient les yeux, se balançant lentement au rythme de la chanson portés par la basse de Charlie qui prédominait. Ils se demanderaient qui était Kate ? Dès le lendemain, Sam et Charlie trouveraient sur les forums des dizaines d'hypothèses. La plus répandue serait sans doute que Kate serait une connaissance du groupe. Voire sa petite amie. Brooklyn comprendrait sans doute. Il ignorait si elle était dans l'audience ou si elle entendrait un jour parler de cette dédicace, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle qu'il la chantait, il ignorait d'ailleurs s'il s'adressait à Castiel ou à lui même.

_« Been through hell and back,_

_so pull the trigger, _

_try and hit me harder,_

_But one day I'll be back, _

_I save people, I save lifes, I'm a hero. »_

Il souriait en se disant, entre deux paroles, que pour une fois, il ne jouait pas au Fearless Leader qu'il représentait sur scène . Il était Dean Winchester et il chantait ses propres sentiments, pas ceux d'un personnage de scène.

« I'm a freaking hero »

Il le pensait. Et c'était grâce à Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3: Stray Cat

**Chapitre 3** : Stray Cat

Voir Charlie enfiler ses vêtements de scène était un des spectacles préférés de Dorothy.

Cela impliquait déjà que la bassiste soit nue, ce qui en soit était une des bonnes choses de l'existence (à peu près à égalité avec le bacon et les levers de soleil sur Monument Valley). Puis cela nécessitait de la jeune femme d'incessantes allées et venues entre sa valise et la salle de bain. D'abord en sous vêtements, puis en pantalon, en jupe, de nouveau en pantalon avant qu'elle ne commence à enfiler un t-shirt ou une chemise, se change, recommence. Cela amusait beaucoup Dorothy qui pouvait reconnaître ses vêtements au toucher, s'habiller dans le noir et se sentir quand même parfaitement à l'aise en toute circonstance. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle attachait une importance démesuré,e et pour conduire un bus toute une journée durant, elle n'avait généralement pas besoin de faire des efforts de toilette. Mais pour Charlie, l'enjeu était différent.

Être étiquetée « la fille du groupe » la rangeait automatiquement dans une certaine catégorie de population dont elle tenait à se détacher, ou du moins à ne pas se retrouver prisonnière. Souvent, à la lecture d'une de leurs interviews ou d'un article traitant du groupe, elle soupirait qu'elle n'avait pas signé pour être leur faire valoir féminin.

Elle avait longuement expliqué à Dorothy pourquoi elle aimait tant jouer de la basse. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du son, des vibrations profondes de l'instrument qui semblaient faire écho à toutes les cellules de son corps. C'était aussi à cause de sa place dans la musique.

« Tu vois, la guitare c'est la ligne mélodique qui parle à la tête. C'est elle qui raconte la chanson. La batterie elle te prend à la poitrine, elle bats à l'intérieur de toi comme ton cœur. C'est elle qui fait trembler le sol et résonner tout ton corps. La basse... La basse elle te parle au creux du ventre, c'est elle qui te tord les tripes même quand on n'y prête pas attention, c'est elle qui soutient toute la chanson, qui lui donne sa profondeur et son arrière plan. On ne la voit pas et pourtant elle est indispensable. »

« Alors la basse c'est la partie sexuelle de la musique ? » Avait demandé Dorothy d'un ton extrêmement sérieux. Charlie avait hoché la tête vigoureusement. C'était un an auparavant, au tout début de la tournée, la première fois qu'elles avaient partagé une chambre d'hôtel. Très peu de temps avant qu'elles ne se mettent à partager le même lit.

Charlie prenait grand soin de son image et ce soir, elle avait un message à faire passer. L'internet, où elle tuait le plus clair de son temps entre deux concert,s l'informait régulièrement des lois les plus idiotes des états qu'ils traversaient. Elle leur en faisait part à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et ce matin là elle s'était arrêtée sur l'interdiction pour les femmes de porter un pantalon à Tucson. Dorothy était persuadée que cette loi avait une origine logique mais Charlie n'avait pas voulut en entendre parler. Elle avait donc décidé d'appliquer la législation à la lettre et personne au monde à part peut être Dean n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Sam et Kevin avaient essayé sans succès jusqu'à ce que le batteur prenne son ami par les épaules.

« Après tout » Avait il déclaré « Personne ne se plaindra de voir une fille à moitié nue sur scène. »

Charlie lui avait jeté sa souris d'ordinateur au visage en riant. Mais elle s'était tenue à sa décision et se baladait donc dans la chambre d'hôtel uniquement vêtue d'un body noir et de bas résille. L'ensemble laissant assez peu de place à l'imagination ou a un quelconque sous vêtement ce que Dorothy n'aurait pas du trouver aussi alléchant. Allongée sur le lit, la jeune femme se demandait si l'anniversaire de Charlie pourrait constituer un prétexte suffisant à une partie de sexe débridée plus tard dans la soirée. Non pas qu'elles aient besoin de prétexte désormais mais quand même.

On toqua à la porte et Charlie glapit depuis la salle de bain où elle venait manifestement de se crever un œil avec sa brosse à mascara. Dorothy étouffa un rire et se leva pour aller ouvrir à Dean et Castiel, le premier portant dans les bras une grande boite emballée d'un papier rose qui allait déplaire à la bassiste.

« C'est qui ? »

« Batman et Robin. » Répondit Dean en posant le cadeau sur un des lits jumeaux de la chambre. « Vous tenez à deux dans un de ces trucs ? » Demanda-t-il à Dorothy. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Et vous ? » Rétorqua -t-elle.

« Oh oui! » Répondit Castiel au moment ou un second coup à la porte annonçait l'arrivée de Sam et Kevin, porteurs, eux d'une bouteille de champagne.

Charlie émergea de la salle de bain, un œil tout rouge d'avoir été trop frotté après l'attaque du mascara.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Fit Sam en ouvrant les bras, la bouteille de champagne passa dangereusement près de Castiel qui l'esquiva maladroitement. Charlie sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

« On attend pas après le concert ? »

Kevin secoua la tête avant de débarrasser Sam de la bouteille. « On remettra ça après. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué avec un coup dans le nez. »

« Bourré Kev, le mot que tu cherches et bourré ! » Intervint Sam en se laissant tomber sur le lit à coté de Dorothy et du paquet cadeau. Il était torse nu sous un pull à capuche marron frappé de l'emblème de Stanford et portait un jean si vieux qu'il aurait probablement dû être jeté avant sa naissance. De sous le lit il tira la valise de Charlie pour fouiller dans ses bijoux jusqu'à trouver un tour de cou en cuir qu'il tendit à Dorothy pour qu'elle le lui attache.

« Il te manque plus que la laisse. » Railla Dean. Sam eut un grand sourire.

« Tu proposes ? »

« Tu es dégoûtant. » Soupira l'aîné en s'asseyant sur le lit opposé, surveillant d'un œil inquiet les tribulations de Kevin qui tentait d'ouvrir la bouteille. « Et toi tu vas choper la crève. » Fit il remarquer à Charlie en examinant ses jambes nues.

« Je mettrai une veste. » Répondit elle en s'asseyant près de lui pour déballer son cadeau. Par les trous de la résille, il pouvait voir ses orteils peints en rouge et la chevillère d'argent qu'elle n'avait pas retiré depuis qu'il la connaissait. Un cadeau de Castiel deux ans auparavant. Un petit ange porte bonheur y pendait en permanence.

La jeune femme émit un long sifflement en ouvrant la boite, écarta le papier de soie recouvrant les bottes en cuir rouge luisant. Elle les retourna dans ses mains, appréciant la longueur de la tige, l'odeur du cuir neuf et la couleur de sang frais des chaussures. Ils la regardaient tous, appréciant le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Vous m'avez offert les pompes de Batwoman ? »

« Yeup » fit Dean.

« Faites sur mesure. » Ajouta Castiel.

« A partir d'un dessin de Kevin. » Dit Sam en lui tendant une paire de chaussettes que Charlie enfila fébrilement avant de glisser ses pieds dans les bottes, pas vraiment surprise de les trouver parfaitement ajustées. Elle ignorait par quel miracle ils avaient réussit à trouver les mesures de ses pieds (et soupçonnait fortement Dorothy d'y être pour quelque chose!) mais elle ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps. Les bottes étaient parfaites et elle refusa dès lors de les enlever. Kevin lui tendit la bouteille de champagne dont elle but une rasade au goulot avant de la passer à Dean.

« Joyeux anniversaire Red. » Fit Dorothy en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce n'était pas la vraie date de l'anniversaire de Charlie, ils le savaient tous. Mais c'était le jour qu'elle avait adopté comme étant celui où elle était née à sa deuxième vie, la plus importante à ses yeux. Ils respectaient cela. Et ce soir, c'était un soir spécial. Cela ne serait pas un concert comme tout les autres.

De date en date cela devenait une habitude de faire quelque chose de spécial lors de leurs anniversaires respectifs.

Elle se souvenait du jour, exactement deux ans auparavant où elle les avait rencontrés.

Il pleuvait ce jour là. C'était pour ça que la chanson qui clôtura exceptionnellement la session acoustique commençait par un bruit d'orage.

_« I found a stray cat wandering outside in the street, _

_She hissed at me and bared her teeth ,_

_She clawed at my skin and stuck at my feet,_

_Like she wouldn't let go of me. »_

Deux ans plus tôt.

Le type avait mal choisit son jour pour tenter de l'aborder. Il avait pris un coup de sac en pleine figure et s'était éloigné, se tenant le visage à deux mains en criant des insultes.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Elle avait perdu le capuchon de son café à emporter maintenant froid et infect. Elle le jeta dans une poubelle et serra les bras autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas de parapluie et en plus, elle avait mal aux pieds. Elle ignora la sonnerie de son portable pour la cinquième fois. Si elle s'en était donné la peine elle aurait pu retracer le chemin de la rumeur de son licenciement. Du secrétaire de son patron à la machine à café, d'un collègue à un autre, d'une commère à un bavard... peu à peu la crise de nerfs de Charlie Bradbury deviendrait une légende. Le genre d'histoire d'horreur qu'on raconte aux nouveaux employés pour leur apprendre à marcher dans les rangs et à ne pas faire de vague.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était adossée à un mur ni qu'elle s'était laissée glisser à terre, la tête entre les mains dans la relative sécurité d'un pan de toit qui la protégeait un peu de la pluie. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce jour finisse.

« Hé ? Ça va ? »

Elle releva la tête prête à frapper à nouveau mais l'homme qui la regardait s'était accroupi à deux pas d'elle et tendait le bras pour la protéger sous un grand parapluie rose. Elle s'essuya le nez en secouant la tête et, curieusement, gloussa en levant les yeux vers la tache rose bordée de froufrous qui lui cachait le ciel noir. L'autre sourit, plissant les yeux qu'il avait très verts. Il mordillait un anneau d'argent qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure l'air perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites toute seule sous la pluie ? »

« Je sais pas. » Répondit elle. Elle se dit qu'il allait penser qu'elle était droguée ou saoule alors qu'il n'était pas cinq heures de l'après midi. Mais il se contenta de soupirer et de lui tendre une main qui tenait un sac en papier froissé et trempé.

« Venez à l'intérieur, vous me donnez froid mouillée comme ça. »

Quand des années plus tard on lui demandait comment tout avait commencé, elle repensait toujours à ce moment. L'exact moment où elle avait vendu son âme à Dean Winchester tandis qu'elle acceptait sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La seule personne de la rue à s'être arrêté près d'une fille mouillée pour lui offrir un refuge.

Elle l'avait suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle avait mis un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un studio d'enregistrement et c'était en grande partie en voyant un type aux cheveux longs jouer de la batterie derrière une vitre qu'elle avait fait le lien. Il y avait une console de commande sous la grande vitre dans la pièce où l'homme l'emmena, ainsi qu'un canapé, des fauteuils et une table basse très proches les uns des autres derrière le siège du technicien qui enregistrait le son de la batterie. Deux garçons bruns étaient assis autour de la table débordante de reliefs de nourriture et de gobelets de café.

« J'ai de la compagnie ! »

« Encore un chat errant ? » Demanda l'un des garçons. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et semblait un peu hors de propos dans le studio avec son costume à peine froissé dont il n'avait retiré que la veste, nettement posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Non, juste quelqu'un qui aurait bien besoin d'un truc chaud à boire. » Répondit l'homme aux yeux verts. Charlie se sentait mal à l'aise et ses vêtements trempés commençaient à lui donner froid. « On aurait pas une serviette ou un truc comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il encore en repliant son parapluie trempé.

« C'est un studio ici pas une garderie ! » Grogna le technicien en retirant son casque, tournant dans son fauteuil pour darder un regard sévère sur les trois autres. Il se leva et tendit la main à la jeune fille. « Je suis Bobby Singer »

« Charlie. Charlie Bradbury. » Articula-t-elle péniblement en lui serrant la main.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus lui tendit un café dont elle se demanda vaguement d'où il le sortait ? « Je suis Castiel, je suis là en touriste. »

« Kevin. » Se présenta le deuxième garçon de la pièce en levant une main. Il avait des traits asiatiques, un écarteur à une oreille et un violoncelle soigneusement rangé dans un étui à coté de lui au bout du canapé.

« Dean. »Fit l'homme aux yeux verts en se désignant du pouce. « L'élan derrière la vitre c'est mon frère, Sam. »

« L'élan t'emmerde ! » Grogna Sam en sortant de la salle d'enregistrement, étirant ses longs bras au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à pouvoir s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte et souriant à Charlie.

C'était comme ça qu'elle les avait rencontrés tout les quatre. Un jour de pluie. Et qu'elle n'était plus jamais repartie.

_« I found a stray cat, far away from home_

_She curled on my pillow and ate my food, _

_She told us stories of a faraway kingdom_

_like we were the only ones who understood» _

Le violoncelle de Kevin se mit à égrener ses notes profondes et lentes, accompagné par la batterie assourdie de Sam qui entretenait un rythme régulier et hypnotique. Charlie crispa les doigts sur sa guitare d'emprunt. Elle n'était pas habituée à l'instrument, n'avait appris à jouer que les mesures nécessaires pour cette chanson, le poids de sa basse lui manquait un peu comme si on lui avait retiré son point d'équilibre. Deux ans plus tôt après avoir mangé des beignets, s'être un peu séchée et avoir bu un café, elle avait assisté à sa première séance d'enregistrement. Sans qu'on lui pose la moindre question. Sans que même Bobby ne lui demande pourquoi une fille dégoulinante de pluie s'était laissée inviter par un inconnu. Comme si c'était normal pour eux de récupérer des chats errants trouvés sous la pluie. Comme s'il était normal que Sam ait passé un bras autour de ses épaules deux heures plus tard en lui demandant si elle savait où dormir le soir.

« Elle dormira pas avec toi espèce de pervers ! » Avait grogné Kevin en lui jetant le sac de beignets vide et froissé en boule au visage.

« Je suis pas... J'ai un appartement à un quart d'heure d'ici. » Avait bafouillé Charlie.

« Besoin d'un taxi ? » Sam avait l'air concerné.

En le voyant pour la première fois elle avait eut un mouvement de recul. Il était très grand et la batterie seule ne pouvait pas être responsable des muscles de ses bras. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et laissait voir une quantité impressionnante de tatouages. Tout son bras gauche était un immense bouquet de fleurs multicolores. Elle s'était dit que quelqu'un arborant aussi fièrement autant de couleurs et de pétales ne pouvait pas être fondamentalement mauvais.

Elle avait secoué la tête. « Ça va aller. »

« C'est ce que disent les gens quand ils vont mal mais n'osent pas en parler. » Avait dit Sam.

Et Charlie s'était mise à pleurer. Comme ça, d'un coup, sans signe avant coureur, plongeant tout le studio dans un silence gêné seulement perturbé par le bruit de ses sanglots. Elle avait senti un bras passer autour d'elle et Sam l'approcher de sa poitrine pour la bercer. Aucun des cinq hommes n'avaient rien dit.

En y repensant, c'était sans doute parce que chacun d'eux savait qu'il n'y avait aucun mot à mettre sur une grande détresse. Aucune parole de réconfort qui soit efficace. Et que peu importait, au fond, pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle ce soir là. Trois jours plus tard, elle déambulait encore dans le petit appartement des Winchester, dans un jean prêté par Kevin qui était quand même trop grand pour elle, et une vieille chemise de Dean dont elle aurait pu se faire une robe. Un mois plus tard, une basse avait été livrée à l'appartement qu'elle avait finit par réintégrer. La carte qui allait avec était signée de Dean, Sam et Kevin.

_«Si tu as besoin d'un boulot, on a besoin d'un bassiste » _

«_ Stray cat had a lot of demons,_

_She was fighting alone and the rain was pouring,_

_We nursed her into oblivion,_

_until we could see her smile and hear her laughing »_

La chanson était douce et rythmée, Dean chantait les yeux fermés, jouant automatiquement les accords simples qui accompagnaient des paroles évoquant le temps qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble.

Cette première soirée où elle avait refusé de leur parler de ses problèmes. Après tout, on ne se confie pas à des étrangers comme ça. Les premiers jours où elle s'était réfugiée, tôt le matin sur le canapé des Winchester, une basse sur les genoux dont elle s'était mis à jouer en sourdine pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle ne s'était arrêtée qu'en voyant Dean entrer dans le salon en souriant. Il avait les yeux rapetissés par le sommeil et les cheveux en bataille.

« Qui t'a appris ? »

« Personne . » Répondit elle la tête penchée sur l'instrument. « J'ai trouvé la basse de mon groupe préféré en vente sur eBay il y a des années... j'ai pris quelque cours, le reste... Je me suis toujours dit que les sons graves calment l'âme. »

« Et ça marche ? »

« Un peu. »

Il lui avait fait du café et des tartines. Elle s'était demandé s'il faisait ça avec tout les chats errants qu'il rencontrait. Elle n'avait eut sa réponse que beaucoup plus tard sous la forme d'un hochement de tête de Kévin. « Seulement ceux qui sont spéciaux. Les autres chats, il leur met des coup de pied. »

Longtemps après, avec l'aide de nombreuses bières, les deux frères lui avaient demandé ce qui lui était arrivé le jour de leur rencontre. Elle leur avait raconté, toujours avec l'aide de l'alcool. Raconté l'accident de voiture qui lui avait pris son père et plongé sa mère dans le coma quand elle avait douze ans. Raconté l'errance durant la fin de son adolescence et comment elle se faufilait à l'hôpital pour lire des histoires à sa mère. Raconté le jour où il avait été décidé de mettre fin à son assistance médicale. Comment elle s'était réveillée ce matin là avec la sensation de se noyer dans sa propre salive. Comment une petite réflexion de son patron l'avait faite exploser. Comment elle avait été licenciée le jour de la mort de la dernière personne à laquelle elle tenait sur terre.

Ils ne l'avaient pas prise dans leurs bras cette fois là. Ils lui avaient tendu une nouvelle bière puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saoule, puis ils l'avaient ramenée au tourbus et bordée dans sa couchette. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé parce que certains secrets, certaines douleurs ne sont pas à partager. Pourtant, souvent, l'un ou l'autre serrait son épaule quand ils la voyaient triste ou pensive.

_« Stray cat is like the little sister_

_I never wanted_

_Stray cat made me wonder_

_Is life even real ? »_

Dean avait refusé qu'elle entende la chanson avant ce soir et il avait eut tort. Parce qu'elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer. Envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le traiter d'idiot. Elle avait envie qu'il se taise, qu'il ne dévoile pas ça à tout leurs fans et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus important que de partager ça avec eux. Free Will était une famille recomposée faite de personnes cassées qui se soutenaient l'une l'autre. Les gens qui les écoutaient, qui venaient à leurs concerts devaient leur ressembler quelque part. Bien sur les paroles étaient vagues, n'évoqueraient sans doute pas grand chose aux fans. Mais ils savaient tout les quatre qui elle était, le sens derrière chacun des mots de Dean et les sourires qu'il lui jetait entre deux couplets.

_« She plays queen and crowned me king_

_Of a faraway kingdom which I know nothing_

_And she thinks we're all wariors and heroes_

_When I though we were all survivors and zeros »_

Charlie sourit, tenta de se concentrer sur ses accords de guitare mais elle était trop émue pour savoir si elle jouait correctement ou non. Elle avait retiré son oreillette et ses protections auditives pour entendre Dean chanter. Elle était assez près de lui pour discerner le raclement de l'air dans sa gorge quand il respirait, les frôlements de sa bouche sur le micro, et pourtant elle entendait sa voix amplifiée cent fois par les enceintes autour d'eux. C'était comme si deux personnes distinctes parlaient d'elle à quelques centaines d'étrangers.

_« She has demons sitting on her shoulder_

_Just like me_

_But she fight everyday harder_

_and she's stuck with me _

_because I love her _

_And I hope she loves me. »_

Les dernières notes de violoncelle s'éteignirent une demi seconde après la voix de Dean. Personne dans la salle ne pouvait voir les yeux de Charlie même si la lumière était braquée sur elle, mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait cessé de jouer après avoir raté plusieurs notes mais personne n'y avait prêté attention. Reniflant, elle se pencha pour décrocher le micro.

« Je t'aime. » Dit elle aussi distinctement qu'elle put. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éloigner le micro avant de renifler à nouveau déclenchant quelques rires dans l'audience. Dean hocha la tête doucement en souriant.

« Je sais » Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Quand ils sortirent de scène, en coulisse, elle le serra dans ses bras.

Longtemps.

##

« Hey » Fit Sam en tendant un bras secourable pour retenir un ampli qui menaçait de tomber du diable sur lequel il était

« Hey » Répondit la fille avec un grand sourire. Elle avait de longs cils et des pommettes très prononcées et très hautes. « Merci. »

Sam sourit aussi et poussa légèrement l'ampli pour le stabiliser. « Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Clairement. »

Il lui tendit la main. « Je suis Sam. »

« Madison. » Répondit elle en lui serrant la main. « Une idée d'où vont ces bébés ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant les caisses du menton. Sam lui indiqua dans quel camion de matériel ranger les amplis puis il lui donna des instructions précises sur la manutention de sa batterie. Madison sourit en l'observant dévisser doucement une cymbale de son support et la placer dans un coffre de rangement.

« Elle est précieuse ? »

Sam hocha la tête en effleurant la grosse caisse du bout des phalanges. « Elle m'a coûté deux ans d'économies, le premier qui l'abîme ... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, secouant juste la tête et sourit à la jeune femme. « Je te montre comment en prendre soin, tout les autres roadies connaissent déjà la procédure. Ensuite je promet de plus te traîner dans les pattes c'est juste que... j'y tiens. »

Madison hocha la tête, elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir de carnet sur elle pour noter les instructions mais démonter la batterie ne requérait pas de diplôme spécial et le conseil majeur (répété au moins trente fois par Sam) était de la traiter avec douceur.

« C'est idiot vous tapez dessus pendant des heures tout les jours ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut la soigner quand je ne suis pas là. » Sourit Sam. « Et ici tout le monde se tutoie. Les civilités c'est réservé aux opéras et à la musique classique. »

Madison étouffa un rire en desserrant une des attaches des petites caisses que Sam avait désigné sous le nom de « toms ». « Le rock ne tolère pas la courtoisie ? »

« La courtoisie ? Ça n'est plus à la mode depuis le moyen âge ! Ça fait même des années que je n'ai pas entendu ce mot. » S'amusa Sam.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui perplexe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir situer la courtoisie dans la bonne époque, ni même à ce qu'il sache exactement d'où venait le terme. Il souriait et se pencha par dessus une caisse de matériel, les bras croisés devant lui.

"Quoi? Ça t'étonne qu'un mec qui fait de la musique ait aussi de l'éducation?" S'amusa-t-il en faisant rouler la caisse d'avant en arrière.  
Elle se sentit rougir de gène sans raison valable et baissa les yeux. "Ça ne devrait pas mais... un peu."  
Sam sourit juste, ses cheveux longs lui tombaient devant les yeux et il devait la regarder se battre avec la fixation d'une pédale à travers ses mèches folles.  
"Est ce que je dois en déduire que le rock c'est pour les grossiers personnages?" Demanda Madison.  
Sam se mit à rire. Il avait des fossettes et une lueur un peu enfantine dans le regard qui la firent sourire.  
"Et les filles délurées." Répondit il en hochant la tête.  
"J'imagine qu'aucun de nous deux n'est vraiment à sa place alors?" Elle rangea la fixation à sa place et Sam lui indiqua l'ordre dans lequel ranger les toms.  
"On a sans doute tous une raison de vouloir être ailleurs qu'à notre place." Dit il quand ils eurent refermé la dernière caisse.  
Madison sourit. "L'herbe est plus verte ailleurs et tout ça?"  
Il hocha la tête. "J'aime bien la couleur de l'herbe ici. Je sais pas si c'est ma place, mais elle n'est pas pire qu'une autre."  
"Je suis d'accord."  
L'agitation s'était calmé autour d'eux, ils entassèrent les dernières caisses dans un camion de matériel. Ils étaient presque seuls à l'exception de quelques roadies qui partageaient un pack de bière plus loin. Au bout du parking, sous un lampadaire, Charlie et Kevin discutaient avec des fans dont l'un avait un drapeau européen autour des épaules.  
"Tu devrais y aller." Dit Madison en les désignant du menton. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle élabore sa pensée "C'est ta place."  
Il sourit et s'éloigna vers le cercle de gens sous le lampadaire. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et se retourna.  
"Madison?"  
Elle était au même endroit, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et le regardait s'éloigner, même de loin il la vit lever le menton pour lui signifier qu'elle l'entendait.  
"Merci pour la conversation."  
"Ce fut un plaisir." Dit elle en faisant semblant de faire la révérence, les bras écartés comme si elle étendait les pans d'une robe imaginaire autour d'elle. Cela le fit rire, il la rejoignit en trois grande foulées et, lui prenant la main, la porta à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux. Il faisait sombre mais il aurait juré qu'elle rougissait.  
"Madame..." La salua-t-il. Puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner vers Kevin et Charlie.

##

Cela ne devint pas une habitude tout de suite, de discuter comme ça à la fin des concerts, mais de temps à autres ils le faisaient. C'était toujours plaisant, toujours agréable. Un soir comme un autre, Sam avisa le sac de sport que Madison posa sur la dernière caisse de matériel et haussa les sourcils.  
"Lessive." Répondit elle laconiquement.  
"On est au milieu de la nuit! Et les camions vont pas t'attendre."  
"Il y a une laverie automatique pas loin d'ici, j'ai un bouquin et je prendrai le bus de nuit qui passe dans trois heures pour vous rejoindre à Atlanta. Un timing impeccable."  
Sam fronça les sourcils en levant la caisse de matériel pour la glisser dans le camion comme si elle ne pesait rien.  
"Il y aura une laverie à l'hôtel demain."  
Madison roula des yeux, agacée. "J'ai envie d'être seule un moment. Tu aimes peut être ça mais moila vie en communauté commence à me peser."  
Il lui prit le sac des mains. "Elle est où ta laverie?"  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"  
"Je t'accompagne. Il est hors de question que je laisse une fille toute seule en pleine nuit dans une ville inconnue. On prendra le bus de nuit ensemble."  
Madison fronça les sourcils et tenta de lui reprendre son sac. Sans succès.  
"Sam ! "  
"Ce n'est pas négociable !" Prévint il. Elle le suivit dans le tourbus où il récupéra sa veste et expliqua brièvement à Dean où il allait. Le chanteur leva les yeux d'un plat de spaghettis qui semblait requérir toute son attention et leur fit un clin d'œil.  
"Sortez couverts." Dit il simplement.  
Sam roula des yeux en soupirant et prit Madison par les épaules pour la mener hors du bus. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de lui reprendre son sac mais il le tenait au dessus de sa tête, si haut qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le toucher même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.  
"Sam!" Protesta-t-elle "Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "j'ai envie d'être seule"?"  
"La possibilité de te retrouver égorgée par un malade demain matin. Je viens avec toi c'est tout. Je ferai comme si je n'existais pas mais je reste avec toi!"  
Elle continua de protester tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la laverie mais Sam ne lui rendit son sac qu'une fois face au lave linge. Elle chargea la machine et récupéra un livre dans une poche extérieure du sac avant de s'asseoir à coté de Sam qui se mit à lire par dessus son épaule. C'était un roman d'amour et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle prit rapidement le pli de l'interroger d'un grognement avant de tourner une page pour s'assurer qu'il avait finit en même temps qu'elle. Ils lurent dans le bruit monotone et confortable de la machine à laver sous l'éclairage cru des néons.  
Quand le cycle d'essorage prit fin, Madison se leva pour transférer ses vêtements dans le sèche linge et revint aux aventures de ses héros dont elle avait confié la garde à Sam. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué mais au bout d'une heure de lecture il avait comme un besoin vital de savoir si Georges allait enfin vaincre son amnésie et se souvenir qu'il avait aimé la belle Ann à la folie.  
"Attends..." Il revint à la page que Madison venait de tourner, sans trop croire à ce qu'il venait de lire. "Elle va épouser Grant ?"  
"Oui. Pour récupérer l'héritage!"  
"Quelle garce!"  
Madison éclata de rire, incapable de résister à l'expression dépitée et amusée de Sam.  
"Avoue que tu adores ça !"  
"Non ! Non j'irais pas jusque là mais... " Il lui prit le livre des mains et désigna le sèche linge. "Récupère tes fringues je te raconte la suite." Madison sourit en se levant et récupéra une brassée de son linge qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la table qui jouxtait les bancs tandis que Sam tournait rapidement les pages en lui lisant des passages clefs. Une fois il leva les yeux sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle tenait en l'air une culotte de satin bleu et elle le vit rougir. C'était un spectacle adorable et inattendu, ce grand corps tatoué, en pantalon de cuir assis les coudes sur les genoux dans une laverie, tenant à la main un livre à la couverture sans équivoque. Et qui rougissait à la vue d'une culotte.  
Elle l'avait fait exprès, petite vengeance pour avoir troublé sa tranquillité, et elle continua à exposer sa lingerie jusqu'à ce que tout soit soigneusement plié et rangé dans le sac de sport. A ce moment, Georges, au mariage de Ann se souvenait de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble peu de temps après leur première rencontre.  
"Tu as sauté le passage sexy." Accusa-t-elle.  
Sam hocha la tête. "Tu liras toi même." Rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant le livre. Il faisait froid dehors en comparaison de la chaleur étouffante de la laverie et il fut heureux de pouvoir se glisser dans le bus à l'abri du froid quand ils atteignirent la gare routière. Il étendit ses jambes dans l'allée déserte tandis que Madison s'installait, l'épaule calée contre la vitre dans le siège à coté du sien et rouvrait le livre.  
"Ça joue les durs à l'extérieur et c'est pas capable de lire une scène de sexe à voix haute." Ronchonna-t-elle en lisant les pages qu'il avait sautées.  
"Je joue pas les durs, c'est seulement l'opinion que les gens ont de moi parce que je fais du rock." Se défendit il.  
"C'est les tatouages qui doivent induire en erreur, pas vraiment le métier." Dit elle. C'était étrange comme avec lui les conversatiosn les plus légères déviaient toujours sur des réflexions plus psychologiques, voilées par toutes les choses qu'ils ignoraient encore l'un sur l'autre mais qu'ils semblaient tout deux incapables de ne pas évoquer.  
"Ce n'est rien qu'un peu d'encre, les gens qui s'arrêtent à ça sont des idiots. Ça me représente mais ça ne me définit pas." Fit Sam en levant l'accoudoir qui les séparait pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Madison. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul et il se redressa aussitôt en s'excusant.  
Elle secoua la tête. "Non, c'est bon."  
Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. "Lis." réclama-t-il.  
"Tu as déjà lu ce passage"  
"Lis quand même."  
Le bus démarra, couvrant le raclement de gorge un peu gêné de Madison. Elle se força à ignorer la tête du jeune homme posée sur ses cuisses, son épaule qui touchait sa hanche et l'envie qu'elle avait de passer sa main dans les cheveux du batteur pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Elle se mit à lire d'une voix aussi monotone que possible, comme si des images ne venaient pas perturber sa vision à intervalle régulier. Des images où Sam prédominait mais pas ses vêtements. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle remerciait la nature de ne jamais avoir doté quiconque du pouvoir de télépathie. Ou d'empathie parce que sinon il aurait senti la chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque cahot du bus, à chacun de ses mouvements, à chacun de ses sourires quand elle butait sur un mot ou bafouillait. Il avait fermé les yeux, ses longs cils faisaient de l'ombre sur ses joues, et il s'endormit peu à peu. Pendant longtemps elle n'osa plus bouger de peur de le réveiller et finit par glisser dans le sommeil après avoir réglé l'alarme de son portable vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue de leur arrivée à Atlanta.

Ils se réveillèrent à l'arrêt suivant et n'arrivèrent pas à se rendormir malgré le ronflement lénifiant du moteur et le défilement régulier des lampadaires qu'ils comptaient comme autant de moutons lumineux. Sam avait retiré sa veste et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, il voyait le ciel étoilé entre deux lampadaires qui blanchissaient sa vision quelques secondes.  
« Est ce qu'ils ont tous une signification ? » Demanda Madison en tapotant les tatouages sur son avant bras. « Ou est ce que tu aimes juste te faire percer la peau par des aiguilles ? »

Sam rit aussi bas qu'il le put pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers assoupis du bus. « C'est une façon détournée de me demander si j'aime avoir mal ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.»

« Toi non plus. » Sourit il. Il cessa de regarder le ciel une seconde pour la voir rouler des yeux en soupirant. « J'adore pas les aiguilles. Certains je les ai juste trouvés beaux, d'autres... disons qu'il y a des choses qui s'expriment mieux par un dessin permanent qu'en une chanson de quatre minutes. »

« Comme la Dame Blanche ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Grogna-t-il en se redressant en position assise. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour en chasser la fatigue.

Madison haussa les épaules. « Ton frère te regarde quand il la chante, tout les soirs. Et tu as son nom tatoué en blanc sur les phalanges. »

Sam serra instinctivement le poing pour dérober ses doigts au regard de la jeune femme. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Dit il en caressant du pouce les marques presque invisibles sur ses phalanges. Quatre lettres lumineuses sous la lumière noire à l'exact endroit où se seraient logés les anneaux d'un poing américain s'il en possédait encore un. Il sentait vaguement la trace de l'encre sous sa peau comme une rémanence d'une vie qui n'était plus depuis longtemps.

Madison ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Elle reprit son livre et le posa entre eux pour qu'ils puissent terminer les cinquante pages qui leur restaient et savoir si Ann et Georges finiraient ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4: Reckless

Chapitre 4 : Reckless

La musique commençait par de la batterie, le genre de tempo tout en contretemps qui faisait se demander à Dean comment Sam arrivait à dé coordonner aussi aisément ses membres. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de guitare sur ce morceau. Juste la batterie, la basse et quelques accords de synthé que Kevin pianotait d'un air concentré.

_« It's a reckless mess_

_That came one day_

_Bearing a stone heart in his chest_

_and a rock he carved day after day. »_

C'était la première chanson de la partie acoustique, celle que tout le monde écoutait parce que c'était la première fois depuis quarante cinq minutes que les gens dans la fosse pouvaient se permettre de respirer. Celle où Dean, n'ayant quasiment rien à jouer, pouvait prendre le temps de regarder la foule et de croiser quelques fans du regard. C'était aussi une de celles qui leur parlaient le plus à tous.

Sam l'avait écrite pour Kevin et Dean l'avait composée pour lui quoi que le jeune homme n'y fasse jamais référence. Pourtant, ils se reconnaissaient tous dans les paroles et Charlie, elle, se reconnaissait dans la ligne de basse qui était de loin sa préférée. Il sourit en serrant la main autour du micro qu'il détacha de son pied pour arpenter la scène, serrant brièvement l'épaule de Kevin de sa main libre.

_« He ran away,_

_From the life he always wanted ,_

_Turned out in the end_

_Sometimes what you want, you can't get. »_

Il n'y avait aucune raison que quoi que ce soit tourne mal à Atlanta. C'est sans doute pourquoi tout se mit à aller de travers ce soir là. Le concert s'était bien déroulé sans être exceptionnel et ils étaient simplement fatigués et un peu abrutis par le bruit en sortant de scène.  
Bien sur il avait fallut que ce soit une salle sans arrière cour intérieure. Bien sur des fans les avaient attendus là mais ça c'était la bonne partie de la soirée. Bien sur il avait fallut que ce soit ce soir là et pas un autre que Sam ait finit torse nu sur scène. Bien sur c'était la nuit où il avait perdu un pari contre Dorothy et portait donc une des boucles d'oreille de la jeune femme au nombril au lieu de son piercing habituel. Bien sur c'était le soir où Dean portait tant de khôl et de bijoux d'argent que Castiel l'avait comparé à Lawrence d'Arabie. Ce qui avait été un compliment dans la bouche de son amant revenait d'un coup le frapper en plein dans l'estomac en voyant la longue silhouette noire de la voiture de son père.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'Impala de 1967 en aussi bon état, et Dean aurait reconnu celle là même dans une convention Chevrolet. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une échappatoire, ou un avertissement à lancer à Kevin et Charlie qui prenaient des photos avec les fans.  
"Les garçons."  
La voix basse de son père était toujours exactement la même cinq ans après. Mais cette fois ci il ne hurlait pas ce qui mettait Dean plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. C'était plus facile d'affronter John Winchester quand il criait, quand l'homme lui donnait une raison de se braquer, de se battre ou de fuir. C'était plus facile de l'affronter quand il avait évidemment tort que quand il s'adressait à eux avec l'air concerné d'un bon père tentant de sortir ses fils des ennuis.  
Il devait y avoir un Roi en Enfer qui avait le nom de Dean sur sa liste noire parce que ce fut à ce moment là que Castiel se matérialisa à coté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ni entendu et son premier réflexe fut de le repousser loin de lui. John fronça les sourcils.  
"C'est avec ça que tu couches ces jours ci?"  
Le ton était calme, presque courtois. Dean entendit vaguement les exclamations horrifiées des quelques fans qui avaient entendu la remarque. Il connaissait assez bien Castiel pour deviner son froncement de sourcils même sans le regarder.  
"Vous devriez rentrer." Leur dit Sam gentiment en repoussant les fans, ne les quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée d'oreille. Kevin et Charlie regardaient John avec curiosité. "Bonsoir papa."  
"Sam."  
Le père et le fils se jaugèrent du regard. Sam était loin de l'enfant qui avait quitté la maison familiale de Lawrence, presque huit ans plus tôt, une bourse pour Stanford en poche et un sac à dos pour toute possession. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux, quand ils avaient trop bu, Dean avait coutume de dire que ce Sam était à des milliers de dollars de tatouages de là. Sam rétorquait qu'il était à des dizaines d'accidents de parcours de là et ils avaient tout les deux raison.  
Ils savaient tout deux que John ne voyait rien d'autre en Sam qu'un môme prometteur qui avait mal tourné. Il le leur avait bien assez répété. Ou du moins il l'avait asséné assez souvent à son cadet pour que celui ci claque la porte sur la promesse de ne jamais revenir.  
Les mots de John, les deux frères les entendaient toujours. "Je vais pas payer pour que mon fils devienne un glandeur qui prétend sauver le monde!"  
Souvent, quand Sam avait trop bu ou se sentait simplement triste (les deux allant parfois de paire), il marmonnait des choses à propos d'être un glandeur qui ne sauvait même pas le monde. Et Dean n'avait rien à répondre à ça.  
John, lui, n'avait pas changé. La même coupe militaire, les mêmes épaules carrées, les mêmes bottes élimées. Tout chez lui avait le même aspect que sa voiture: ancien, usé, mais entretenu avec un soin excessif quasiment compulsif. Sam l'entendit grincer des dents en l'examinant, le regard de son père remontant de ses bottes sur son pantalon troué,collé à ses jambes par la sueur jusqu'à la boucle d'oreille à pampilles bleues qu'il avait au nombril. Il le vit froncer les sourcils en voyant ses tatouages. Il pouvait presque suivre le cour des pensées de son père. Bon Dieu jusqu'où descendait le phénix tatoué sur tout son coté droit et qui disparaissait sous la ceinture de son jean? C'était quoi toutes ces fleurs? Quand John plissa des yeux pour tenter de lire la phrase qui s'étendait d'une épaule à l'autre le long de ses clavicules, Sam fit quelque pas en avant pour lui faciliter la tache.  
"Beware the nice ones." Grogna John " Qu'est ce que ça signifie?"  
Sam haussa les épaules, résistant à l'envie de croiser les bras pour se dérober au regard de son père. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire le plaisir d'être mal à l'aise ou touché par son jugement.  
"Que le méchant n'est pas toujours celui qu'on pense."  
C'était loin, très loin d'être la réelle signification du tatouage, mais Sam savait que John se serait saisit du vrai message pour le blâmer, et il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de prêter le flanc à des critiques qui viendraient bien assez tôt de toute façon. John tourna son regard vers son fils aîné comme s'il espérait qu'il soit une moindre déception que son cadet. Il n'en fut rien. Les piercings de Dean scintillaient sous l'éclairage du parking, sa veste en cuir devait sentir l'alcool et la fumée, son jean élimé inhumainement serré sur ses jambes devaient donner de lui une image propre à hanter les cauchemars de son soldat de père. Il s'en moquait. Ou plutôt il voulait lui jeter tout ça à la figure, lui montrer qu'ils s'en étaient sortis malgré tout et malgré lui.

John avait l'air profondément déçu et peiné quand il reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ce que votre mère aurait voulut pour vous. »

Dean vit Sam serrer les poings et les dents. C'était le même argument qu'ils avaient entendu toute leur vie, plus injuste pour Sam encore que pour Dean. Le cadet n'avait pas connu leur mère. Pour lui, la seule preuve de son existence était une vieille photo écornée d'un bébé qui lui ressemblait dans les bras d'une belle femme fatiguée. Toute leur vie ils avaient entendu ces mêmes mots. Pour les faire marcher droit, pour les inciter à prendre exactement le chemin que John voulait leur faire emprunter.

Jusqu'au jour où ça avait été trop pour Sam et où il était parti en claquant la porte. Dean se souvenait de ce moment avec une acuité cruelle. Il avait serré les poings et les dents exactement de la même façon que maintenant.

« Arrête de dire ça. » Gronda Sam. « Arrête de te servir d'elle comme ça. Elle est morte, et elle aurait juste voulut qu'on soit heureux ! »

« Parce que tu te crois heureux mon garçon ? »

Dean pouvait sentir Sam bouillir à ses côtés, sentir la tension de ses muscles prêts à frapper. Par réflexe il posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, un geste qui ne le calmait pas toujours. Cette fois ci cela sembla marcher, il sentit Sam se détendre très légèrement, juste assez pour l'assurer qu'il n'allait pas réduire leur père à de la pulpe sanglante gémissant sur le bitume du parking. Pourtant il en avait envie, Dean le savait.

« Va-t-en papa. » Dit il doucement, la main toujours pressée sur l'épaule de Sam. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. »

Castiel, Charlie et Kevin observaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se jouait sous leur yeux. Quand John tourna finalement les talons, ils virent Dean et Sam se redresser instinctivement comme si un poids venait d'être enlevé de leurs épaules. Ils sursautèrent tout les cinq quand la porte du conducteur du bus claqua et que Dorothy sauta de la cabine. Elle claqua la langue, les mains sur les hanches.

« Un vrai modèle de soutien paternel que vous avez là les garçons. » Dit elle

Dean hocha la tête. « T'as même pas idée. »

« Envie de partager ? »

« Non. » Répondit Sam en secouant la tête. Il se força à rouvrir les poings et à respirer, repoussant la main de Dean d'un mouvement d'épaule. « Je vais bien. » Dit il à mi voix juste pour le bénéfice de son frère.

« Je sais. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda Kevin tandis qu'ils rentraient tous dans le bus, Dorothy sur les talons.

« John Winchester vient de se passer. » Répondit Dean en grinçant des dents. Il s'installa dans l'angle de la banquette qui entourait la petite table du bus, attirant Castiel contre lui, sur ses genoux comme s'il était une peluche réconfortante. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, ne bougeant que pour lui tendre le verre de bourbon que Sam venait de leur verser à tous. Charlie refusa le sien d'un froncement de nez et ce fut Dorothy qui le but.

« Tu n'es pas censée conduire bientôt ? » Demanda Kevin qui s'était perché sur sa couchette un peu plus loin avec son propre verre. Dorothy haussa les épaules.

« On est attendus nulle part avant demain soir. » Par la fenêtre du bus elle voyait les camions de matériel se mettre en route. « Et j'en connais deux qui ont plus besoin de se remonter le moral que de prendre la route. »

« On va bien. » Dit Sam en vidant son verre. Il s'était installé à la table lui aussi, Charlie à coté de lui.

« C'est ce que disent les gens quand ils vont mal mais refusent d'en parler. » Dit la jeune femme à mi voix.

Sam lui sourit doucement. Dean avait fermé les yeux, posé son front sur l'épaule de Castiel un bras passé autour de la taille du jeune homme, l'autre en travers de ses genoux. Il sentait la bière et l'after shave et Dean aurait voulut s'endormir immédiatement. Se réveiller le lendemain dans les bras de son amant en ayant l'impression que cette soirée n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Dorothy le sortit de sa torpeur en claquant son verre contre la table. Il cligna des yeux une fois ou deux et leva la tête vers elle, perplexe. Plusieurs mois sur les routes avec leur chauffeur attitré leur avait permis de savoir à peu près quel genre de femme était Dorothy. Le genre qui ne prenait jamais « non » pour une réponse valable.

« J'appelle un taxi, on va avoir besoin de plus d'alcool que ça pour se remettre de la visite de papa. »

De son perchoir, Kevin eut un gloussement un peu gêné. «On dirait la phrase d'intro d'un mauvais porno. » Fit il. La remarque fit rire Charlie. Sam et Dorothy échangèrent un regard de connivence en souriant.

« Oh non me dites pas que... » Commença Castiel. Il s'interrompit en voyant Sam lever une main pour que Dorothy tape dedans. « Ça vient vraiment d'un film ? » Sam et Dorothy hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Vous êtes ... »Commença Charlie.

« Géniaux ? » Proposa Sam au moment ou Dorothy disait « Fabuleux ? »

« Navrants. Le mot qu'elle cherche est navrants. » Grinca Dean en fermant à nouveau les yeux la joue confortablement calée sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Dix minutes plus tard ils s'engouffraient tous à l'arrière de deux taxis auxquels Dorothy donna l'adresse d'une boite de nuit assez excentrée pour n'y rencontrer aucun fan ou pseudo journaliste. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils passeraient inaperçu. Sam était toujours torse nu sous son blouson de cuir, Charlie portait toujours le short déchiré et les bottes rouges qu'elle avait en montant sur scène et Kevin ne s'était pas préoccupé de retirer le moindre de ses piercings. Atlanta n'était pas Los Angeles, ici, ils le savaient, ils attireraient l'attention. Mais ils avaient communément décidé de ne pas s'en soucier. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant.

Dean avait faillit faire promettre à Sam de bien se tenir, puis il s'était ravisé, avait glissé sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Castiel et l'avait poussé dans la voiture. Ce n'était pas une soirée pour être calme. Il mordillait l'anneau qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure en souriant malgré lui. Curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir «_ Reckless_ » de la tête et pourtant il se chantait rarement ses propres chansons. Il fredonnait doucement en regardant les lampadaires sur succéder par la fenêtre du taxi.

_« Running away was such a relief_

_that he could no longer grieve_

_his old life washed up on the shore_

_But he misses normalcy, each year a little more »_

« Je croyais que ça se serait calmé depuis le temps. Tu sais, l'impression d'être moins que rien face à lui. » Dit Sam pensivement durant le trajet. Il avait le front collé à la vitre, les bras croisés et l'air abattu.

« Apparemment pas. » Répondit Dean. Castiel était assis entre eux, sa jambe contre celle du chanteur, il s'était vautré sur la banquette pour y caler sa tête et Dean l'aurait embrassé dans le cou s'il n'avait pas vu son propre reflet dans le rétroviseur du chauffeur. Il avait préféré poser la main sur le genou de son amant. A vrai dire beaucoup plus haut que le genou et Castiel n'avait pas protesté.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant le trajet mais les frères échangèrent un regard en sortant du taxi, juste avant d'entrer dans la boite de nuit. Un regard par lequel ils se recommandaient juste l'un à l'autre de ne rien faire d'illégal. C'était leur règle, depuis des années. Depuis le jour où Sam avait regardé son appartement partir en fumée incapable de ne pas imaginer les cris de sa petite amie coincée à l'intérieur. Ne fais rien d'illégal.

C'était leur règle. Tout le reste était permis, mais rien d'illégal. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de problèmes en plus du reste.

Ils s'y étaient tenus tout les deux depuis le long trajet en voiture entre la Californie et l'Arizona où ils avaient parlé plus que depuis leur adolescence. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés, le soir, épuisés, désespérés et malheureux, ils étaient entrés dans un bar, avaient bu plus que de raison et écouté un chanteur de country solitaire parler de son amour perdu. Sam avait eut envie de le faire taire à coup de poings mais il s'était retenu, trop ivre déjà pour tenir droit.

« On devrait faire ça. » Avait il bafouillé dans un brouillard alcoolisé.

« Quoi ? »

« De la musique. » C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé. Avec deux frères qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des chats errants, seuls et perdus, qui n'avaient plus qu'eux au monde.

En entrant dans le night-club, Dean repensait à ce moment là. Il se souvenait cruellement des jours qui avaient suivis et des quelques mots brusques que leur père avait daigné adresser à son cadet en guise de condoléances. Peu de temps après ils avaient acheté une vieille guitare que Dean conservait encore précieusement dans leur appartement Californien, et une batterie pour Sam qu'ils avaient casée à l'arrière d'une vieille Dodge de location. Ce jour là, il avait eut exactement le même sentiment que celui qu'il ressentait à présent. Une étrange excitation faite d'appréhension et de hâte, quelque chose qui bouillonnait au fond de lui et lui donnait envie de sauter à pied joints dans l'avenir comme dans une grande flaque de boue. Il sourit à son frère, prit son amant par la taille et Dorothy par la main. La musique les enveloppa tout les six , les aspirant dans un tourbillon de fumigènes et de corps mouvants. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

_« Carving his rock on restless nights,_

_and healing his heart with gentle hands_

_The reckless mess became a man, _

_The reckless mess never stops to fight. »_

##

« Je me sens dix ans plus jeune. » Gloussa Dean.

« Moi vingt ans plus vieux. » Répondit Sam allongé par terre sur le béton sale de la cellule de dégrisement. Dean le poussa du bout de sa botte et récolta un grognement pour toute réponse.

« Allez Sammy, souris un peu ! »

« J'préfère pas. » Grogna le cadet avec la certitude profonde que s'il souriait il se mettrait à vomir. Le monde tournait désagréablement autour de lui comme s'il ne cessait de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Son estomac faisait des loopings et des vagues de nausées accompagnées de violents frissons l'obligeaient régulièrement à se recroqueviller sur lui même en gémissant.

Dean s'assit sur le banc de la cellule, la tête entre les mains, l'alcool lui faisait trouver très drôle une situation qui ne l'était sans doute pas. La soirée était devenue intéressante en un temps relativement court qu'il comptait en cocktails. Sam avait prit soin de ne prendre que ceux aux noms les plus suggestifs en précisant à la barmaid qu'il se sentirait

personnellement offensé s'il se voyait privé d'un seul petit parasol en papier. En beaucoup trop peu de temps, leur table avait été couverte par les verres de différente taille et Charlie et Kevin s'étaient mis à jouer à des énigmes en 3D avec les touillettes phosphorescentes (« Fais moi quatre triangles avec quatre touillettes ! »). Avant que l'alcool ne brouille ses perceptions, il avait vu des filles tourner autour d'eux, lancer des œillades à Castiel qui n'y prêtait pas attention et à Sam qui leur envoyait des baisers en souriant de toute ses fossettes, levant parfois sa boisson pour qu'une fille puisse y tremper les lèvres. Dorothy avait finit par lui prendre son verre des mains tandis que Dean entraînait Castiel sur la piste de danse.

Comment tout avait dégénéré, aucun d'eux n'aurait vraiment pu le dire. Un concours de circonstances sans doute. Charlie avait jeté son verre à la figure d'un type trop entreprenant qui s'était mis à hurler en la traitant de tout les noms, les yeux brûles par la vodka orange. Le type devait avoir des amis qui arrivèrent attirés par ses cris qui couvraient la musique trop forte. Curieusement c'était Kevin qui avait porté le premier coup et d'où il était sur la piste, même avec les stroboscopes dans les yeux, Dean avait vu que le jeune homme s'était fait mal. Sam n'avait pas eut ce problème quand il s'était levé, dominant chacun des clients de la boite d'une bonne tête. Sam savait ou frapper pour faire mal et sans se blesser. Dean n'avait pas eut le temps de le retenir et aucune torture n'aurait pu lui faire se rappeler comment ses mains étaient passées des passants du jean de Castiel aux mentons de parfaits inconnus sans doute trop éméchés pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il avait croisé le regard de Sam. Son frère souriait, un parasol jaune toujours coincé derrière une oreille, deux autres dépassant d'une poche de son perfecto, juste avant que son poing ne cueille un de leurs assaillants au creux du plexus solaire. L'homme se plia en deux sous la douleur, juste assez pour offrir un point d'accroche à la main de Sam qui, d'un coup violent l'envoya valser par dessus la table. Dorothy et Castiel avaient déjà escorté Charlie et Kevin à l'extérieur, les laissant seuls avec un groupe de clients furieux, l'insulte aux lèvres. Les deux frères s'étaient placés dos à dos.

« Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille ! » Avait grogné Dean en voyant les autres s'amasser autour d'eux.

« Kevin a commencé. »

Dean avait roulé des yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il blâmait son frère ni qui n'appréciait pas ça, au fond. L'adrénaline atténuait la douleur des coups qu'il prenait et il les rendait tous avec une joie féroce qui n'était pas grand chose à coté de celle de Sam. Cela aurait du l'inquiéter, c'était son rôle de frère de s'inquiéter en voyant son cadet glisser dans ses anciennes habitudes. Mais il se contenta de se placer dos à lui, et de l'aider à distribuer les coups.

La police avait séparé les combattants peu de temps après et à présent ils étaient en cellule de dégrisement, Sam, Dean et un certains nombre de leurs assaillants. Ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas trop amochés du moins. Sobre, Dean n'aurait pas été fier de lui et il n'avait pas hâte d'en arriver là parce qu'alors, la culpabilité se mettrait à le ronger. Pour l'heure il était encore agréablement ivre et ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore légèrement d'excitation. Il se força à rester sans bouger, conscient que le moindre de ses mouvements augmentait la nausée de Sam. Le cadet avait toujours des parasols en papier cassés coincés dans les poches de son blouson, petites taches colorées contre le noir du cuir poisseux d'alcool.

« Bobby va nous tuer. » Dit Sam entre deux nausées. Dean hocha la tête.

« Mais c'était fun. »

« Yep »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et Dean s'endormit sans doute un moment car il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'au grincement métallique d'une clefs dans la serrure de leur cellule. Le son lui vrilla les tempes, semblant se répercuter dans des zones de son cerveau dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à présent. Par terre, Sam gémit en portant les mains à ses oreilles.

« Salut cow boy. » Fit la voix narquoise de Dorothy. Dean fit péniblement le point sur la jeune femme qui précédait Bobby dans la cellule. Elle portait une veste en cuir d'un autre âge, un pantalon cargo et des bottes qu'il ne lui avait pas vues la veille. Elle avait du se changer entre leur arrestation et son retour et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait des autres.

«Où sont... » Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque d'avoir été peu utilisée dernièrement.

« Au prochain hôtel. Ils vont bien. » Répondit Bobby à la place de la jeune femme en s'engouffrant dans la cellule pour attraper Sam par le bras et le forcer à se redresser. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement en gémissant de douleur, les yeux mi clos et Bobby lui jeta un t-shirt à la figure qu'il attrapa maladroitement.

« Habille toi gamin, on a de la route à faire. » L'estomac de Sam se contracta en protesta et Bobby lui jeta un regard agacé. «Tu t'es mis dans cette situation, Sam, tu assumes. »

« J'ai rien dit ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Je voulais juste que ce soit clair. »

Sam enfila le t-shirt tandis que Dean récupérait leurs affaires au bureau d'un officier de permanence ronchon et signait leur décharge. Ils suivirent Bobby et Dorothy à l'extérieur sans un mot et prirent place dans le truck de leur manager.

Sam avait à peine allongé ses longues jambes, assis à la place du mort que Bobby lui jetait quelque chose sur les genoux.

« C'est déjà dans tout les canards locaux et la semaine prochaine dans tout les tabloïd ! » Cria-t-il presque en mettant le contact. Dean se pencha entre les deux sièges avant pour jeter un œil aux journaux. Les photos qui les illustraient n'avait pas été prises la veille mais les articles étaient tous plus ou moins justes. Quelqu'un ou plusieurs quelqu'un avait du les reconnaître dans la boite et répandre l'information.

« Jody va adorer ça. » Commenta Sam en passant les journaux à son frère.

« Et elle va vous arracher les yeux si ça met en péril les autres dates de la tournée ! » Grinça Bobby. « On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de publicité les garçons ! Pas maintenant ! »

Dean s'enfonça dans son siège luttant contre la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, il n'avait pas commencé la bagarre et il était hors de question de laisser Sam plonger seul dans les ennuis. Il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de frapper à son tour et si on lui avait posé la question il aurait du avouer qu'il avait plutôt aimé ça. C'était différent, pour une fois de se laisser aller, de ne pas avoir ce visage composé de vedette, de ne pas faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'était un peu comme de revenir au temps où Sam et lui erraient sur les routes d'un bar à l'autre portés uniquement par leurs envies et les mots qu'ils griffonnaient à tour de rôle toujours sur le même vieux carnet.

Pourtant il se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Bobby, d'avoir faillit à la promesse que Sam et lui s'étaient faite « Ne fais rien d'illégal, reste en dehors des ennuis ». Un combat dans un bar ne ruinerait pas leur vie. Sans doute un peu leur réputation mais après tout, ils faisaient du rock, pas de l'opéra, se battre, trop boire, mal se comporter c'était un peu ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Qui avait parlé un jour de « sexe drogue et rock'n'roll » ? Ils ne défaillaient à cet adage que sur le plan de la drogue. Bobby y veillait et les quelques expériences de Dean en ce domaine ne lui avaient pas vraiment donné envie de continuer. Sam, en revanche avait toutes les qualités requises pour finir le nez dans la poudre, mais tout le monde connaissait leur pacte. « Rien d'illégal. » Sam s'y tenait, tout le monde autour d'eux s'y tenait et si de la drogue circulait dans leur entourage, au moins faisaient ils ça assez discrètement pour que les membres de Free Will puissent faire semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien.

« Tu parles. » Dit Dorothy, tirant Dean de ses pensées. « Il était grand temps qu'on entende parler d'eux ! Le scandale fait vendre Bobby. »

« Le scandale n'est pas un terme du contrat qu'ils ont signé ! »

Sam avait posé la tête contre la vitre passager et fermé les yeux avec un soupir douloureux. « J'emmerde ce contrat. » Grogna-t-il.

« Tu ne devrais pas mon garçon. Ce contrat vous assure des revenus réguliers et les moyens de continuer à faire votre musique. Je connais des dizaines de gars qui crèvent dans la rue en attendant ce genre d'opportunités. »

« Super une nouvelle laisse autour du cou. » Grommela Sam en s'enroulant dans son blouson, le plus loin possible de Bobby.

Dean et Dorothy échangèrent un regard et le chanteur soupira. Il comprenait Sam. Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'autorité de leur père juste pour retomber sur la coupe de quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas réellement leurs intérêts à cœur. John était un … Dean avait les mots en tête mais refusait de les penser trop clairement. Mais au moins leur père voulait sincèrement le meilleur pour ses fils. Leur seul point de désaccord était la nature de ce meilleur. Leur maison de disque, en revanche ne voulait que son propre profit et ils en étaient tous conscients. Certes l'argent n'était plus un problème même s'il n'était pas illimité, mais la contrepartie était parfois difficile à accepter. S'ils avaient encore le droit de composer leurs chansons, celles ci étaient scrutées, détaillées, reformulées, retaillées pour être « commercialisables ». Dieu les préserve d'une pire étiquette que le petit _« Mature content, parental control advised » _qui ornait désormais le boîtier de leurs CD. C'était quasiment drôle d'avoir fui pour se créer une vie et découvrir qu'on n'est finalement jamais totalement libre. Ou que le prix à payer est juste un tout petit peu trop élevé pour nous.

Dean posa lui aussi la tête contre la vitre froide en soupirant.

« Ça se reproduira pas Bobby. » Promit il, s'attirant un grognement désapprobateur de Sam et un haussement de sourcil surpris de Dorothy.

Bobby ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes puis : « Pour ce que ça vaut les garçons. Charlie m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. A titre personnel je suis plutôt content que vous ayez refait le portrait de ces abrutis. »

Les deux frères sourirent, soulagés même s'ils ne l'auraient pas avoué. Ce n'était pas une vie parfaite ni tout à fait celle qu'ils avaient fantasmé, mais elle avait de bons, de très bons à côté. Il fallait juste s'y ajuster. Les frères Winchester étaient exceptionnellement ajustables quand il s'agissait de se tailler leur part au soleil.

Dean avait toujours la même chanson en tête, légèrement déformée par sa gueule de bois.

«_ The Reckless man didn't give no shit_

_about anyone or anything_

_carving his way through life _

_even if he didn't ask for it,_

_There's only one way out_

_when life's too much a duty_

_But he would never think about_

_giving up to fatality. »_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un Bobby grincheux les déposa à leur hôtel et Dorothy s'éclipsa pour une sieste amplement méritée en promettant d'égorger quiconque la réveillerait avant le moment de prendre la route. Sam trouva Kevin en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos, un œil mi clos sous une compresse froide dans l'espoir de faire régresser son coquard.

« Désolé pour ça mec. » Dit Sam en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de vêtements propres. Le jeune homme fit un mouvement de sa manette pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave et poussa une exclamation indignée quand son personnage se fit tuer. Sam partit à la douche en lui promettant de lui botter les fesses en mode multijoueur dès qu'il aurait mangé quelque chose. Et bu environ son poids en eau.

Charlie et Castiel lisaient chacun vautré sur un des grands lits de la chambre quand Dean y entra. Castiel avait emprunté son livre de chevet au chanteur et en lisait à voix haute un passage à la guitariste. Un passage qui parlait de nourriture comme à peu près tout le bouquin. Dean sentit son estomac se retourner à l'évocation d'une épice et d'un alcool dont malgré trois lecture du livre il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine.

Ils lui sourirent tout les deux et Charlie se leva, un doigt entre les pages de son livre, pour le saluer. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle avant de froncer le nez.

« Tu pues. »

« Désolé votre altesse, les geôliers ne m'ont pas laissé prendre de douche. » Grogna-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste qu'il laissa tomber par terre.

« Leur avez vous dit que vous vous battiez pour défendre ma vertu ? » Sourit elle.

« Quelle vertu ? »

De l'autre coté de la chambre leur parvint l'éclat de rire de Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Charlie lui jeta un regard faussement outré en frappant l'épaule de Dean de son livre.

« Contente de te revoir, Taulard. »

Dean sourit mais ne releva pas et la jeune femme s'éclipsa. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Ses vertèbres lui donnaient l'impression de se remettre en place les une après les autres à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le matelas.

« Elle a raison » Dit Castiel en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder. « Tu pues. »

« Tu adores ça. » Grommela Dean les yeux fermés.

« Vrai. »Castiel se pencha sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec précaution, ses mains s'agrippant au t-shirt taché du chanteur suffisamment fort pour le déformer.

« Est ce qu'il faut que je te traîne à la douche ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de vraiment s'écarter de son amant.

Dean secoua la tête, cognant leurs nez au passage, les yeux toujours fermés. « Nan. Je vais y aller, aide moi juste à me relever avant que je m'endorme. »

Les douches dans les hôtels constituaient chaque fois une aventure. Leur température pouvait varier de «cercle polaire » à « cercle de l'enfer » au moindre frôlement des robinets et la pression ne connaissait généralement que deux options : « légère pluie de printemps » ou « instrument à dépecer les vivants » (la classification avait été établie par une Charlie aux cheveux encore pleins de shampoings au début de leur tournée et elle était restée. ). Dean tourna les boutons avec précaution pour tester la douche.

« Température stable avec option instrument de torture. » L'informa plaisamment Castiel, adossé au lavabo.

« Je suis quasi sur que mes tétons ne vont pas résister à la pression de cette douche ! » Grommela Dean en retirant précipitamment son bras de sous l'eau bouillante.

« Besoin d'aide avec ça ? » S'amusa Castiel depuis son poste près du lavabo.

« Nah, pour ce qui est des missions suicide je me débrouille très bien tout seul. » Il entra dans la douche avec précaution tandis que le jeune homme sortait de la salle de bain en souriant.

« Protège tes tétons, j'ai finit par m'y attacher ! »

« Fais gaffe aux tiens quand je sortirai ! » Cria Dean par dessus son épaule juste avant que son amant referme la porte. La vapeur envahit la cabine de douche.

Le temps qu'il ait effacé de sa peau toute trace de la nuit précédente, Castiel avait fait sa valise qu'il trouva ouverte sur le lit. Les vacances du comptable s'achevaient et il reprenait l'avion le soir même, quelques heures avant le concert.

« Désolé. » Dit le chanteur en s'asseyant sur le lit. « J'avais pas l'intention de gâcher notre dernière journée. »

Castiel se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en souriant. « Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. En fait, c'était... plutôt sexy de te voir te battre hier. »

Dean étouffa un petit rire. « Tu n'es pas objectif. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'être. » Répondit l'autre en bouclant sa valise. « Je réserve ça aux gens que je n'aime pas. » Il s'assit à coté de son amant et glissa sa main dans la sienne, la pressant doucement en constatant que Dean ne répondait pas.

« Tu m'aimerais même si je tuais quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Dean doucement.

« Oui . » Répondit Castiel sérieusement. Il le pensait. Dean avait le visage fermé et ne regardait plus que la valise posée entre leurs pieds. « Tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas. » Constata Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes autant. Cas, j'ai finit en cellule de dégrisement hier, et j'en suis pas fier. Et tu me regardes toujours comme si j'étais Batman ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis que Castiel réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Tu es celui qui fait de moi... Cas. » Dit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son compagnon, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses hanches, les bras posés sur les épaules du chanteur. « Pas juste Castiel. » Reprit il. « Pas le comptable, l'ex enfant malade ou le type qui vit seul et qui passe ses vacances à suivre un groupe de rock comme une groupie. Juste, Cas. » Dean cligna des yeux lentement en croisant les mains autour de la taille de son amant. « Tu me vois non seulement comme je suis, mais comme je voudrais être. Qu'est ce que tu trouves là dedans qui ne soit pas digne d'être aimé ? Qu'est ce que tu trouves chez toi qui n'est pas digne d'être aimé ? »

Dean sourit, le front de Castiel pressé contre le sien. Les mains du jeune homme caressaient ses joues, ses épaules doucement.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as vu mon père. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Je te dis ça parce que tu en as besoin. »

« Il te reste assez de temps pour me dire au revoir ? » Demanda Dean en se penchant vers Castiel pour poser un baiser suggestif dans son cou. L'autre sourit.

« Ça dépend, tu m'invites à dîner avant ? »

« Est ce que je t'ai déjà invité à dîner ? »

Castiel secoua la tête « Alors j'imagine que j'ai le temps. » Fit il avant de l'embrasser encore. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire avant ce qui semblait une éternité et demie et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en gâcher la moindre seconde.


	5. Chapter 5: Worth fighting for

**Chapitre 5:** Worth fighting for

Il y avait un monde inhabituel dans les coulisses, des fans ayant gagné des accès VIP, des journalistes, des intrus et des gens dont Sam ne voulait pas savoir qui ils étaient. Il s'était réfugié sur la scène une heure avant l'ouverture des portes de la salle pour superviser le montage de sa batterie en perturbant Madison de son mieux.

« Dans l'ordre les tom bass ! »

« Elles sont dans l'ordre ! »

« Je voulais être sur que tu suivais ! » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle eut un soupir excédé et lui jeta une pièce de fixation au visage, suffisamment lentement pour qu'il puisse l'attraper et jouer avec un moment avant de la lui rendre.

« T'as pas mieux à faire ? » Grogna-t-elle. Elle était assise par terre en train de monter le pied télescopique des cymbales.

« Si, mais j'ai pas envie. » Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. « Ils sont douze mille là dedans dont au moins dix mille qui vont me poser des questions sur mes tatouages. »

« Fallait pas les faire dans un endroit visible si tu voulais pas en parler. » Dit elle.

Il sourit. « Les plus importants ne sont pas visibles. »

Madison le regarda perplexe, se demandant manifestement où il arrivait à cacher des tatouages sous son débardeur trop grand. Il souriait de toutes ses fossettes. De part et d'autre des bretelles elle voyait le début de la calligraphie qui lui longeait les clavicules comme un pectoral et s'achevait dans le cœur de deux tournesols sur son épaule gauche. Par l'emmanchure trop large, elle distinguait la tête du phénix sur sa hanche et un bout du loup dans son dos quand il bougeait.

« Bien joué, maintenant je suis curieuse. Ils sont où ? »

« Ah ah ! » Fit il en secouant la tête et un index devant elle. « Pas de questions ! »

« Tu voulais que je te pose la question »

« Non. » Il se redressa sur les genoux pour être juste un peu plus grand qu'elle assise et se pencha vers son oreille. « Je voulais que tu te poses la question. »

Il eut le plaisir de la voir baisser les yeux, gênée. Elle marmonna une insulte avant de se remettre au travail pendant qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, content de lui. Les coulisses n'étaient pas plus calmes que quand il les avait quittées et forcément, avoisiner les deux mètres n'aidait pas à se faufiler discrètement où que ce soit. Bobby lui adressa un regard sévère pour qu'il prenne place sur un canapé entre les autres membres du groupe pour répondre à une, deux ou dix interviews avant de monter sur scène. C'était un exercice qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, principalement parce qu'il exigeait de lui qu'il reste assis sans bouger et fasse des sourires à des gens qu'il n'avait aucune envie de charmer.

Une des journalistes semblait différente des autres et les question qu'elle posa confirmèrent l'impression de Sam. A sa grande surprise elle ne s'adressa ni à lui ni à Dean mais directement à Charlie et Kevin. Autre surprise, elle ne leur demanda pas ce que ça faisait d'être « la fille de la bande » (Charlie lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante) ni si Kevin se sentait à sa place dans ce groupe compte tenu de ses origines ethniques (tout le monde lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant). A la place, elle lui demanda pourquoi il s'était joint au groupe. Ils le regardèrent tout les trois, ils savaient comment les choses s'étaient passées. Mais pas vraiment pourquoi. Kevin eut l'air embarrassé un instant, puis il se pencha vers la journaliste, les coudes sur les genoux, les mais croisées et la regarda comme s'il allait lui confier un secret important ce qui était sans doute le cas.

« J'avais presque abandonné la musique. » Commença-t-il.

##

Trois ans plus tôt:

« Hey... Comment tu vas ? »

Kevin se recolla contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, la tête penchée à un angle douloureux.

« Ça va. Et toi ? »

« Tu mens. » Dit la voix de Channing a l'autre bout du fil.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je te connais, depuis le temps. »

Il sourit les yeux dans le vague. Il pouvait l'imaginer assise à son bureau comme lui, face à une pile de cours, des livres ouverts devant elle, d'autre refermés avec des stylos comme marque page, et une collection de surligneurs multicolores à portée de main.

« Tu as joué aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle encore. Il soupira et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« Non. » Répondit il. Il fit tourner sa chaise jusqu'à pouvoir voir l'étui du violoncelle abandonné à sa place près de la penderie. « Pas le temps avec les examens qui approchent. »

« Tu travailles trop Kevin. »

« Ou pas assez... J'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec ça si je veux être admis à Princeton. »

Il y eut un petit blanc à l'autre bout du fil puis : « Rappelle moi pourquoi tu veux tant aller à Princeton ? »

« Parce que c'est là qu'on forme les princes charmants. » Répondit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Channing gloussa, c'était une vieille blague entre eux. D'aussi loin qu'ils s'étaient connus (et ça commençait à faire un moment), il n'avait pas caché son ambition d'aller à Princeton, comme son père. Elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle trouvait l'université du Michigan bien assez bien pour elle. « Après tout, un diplôme est un diplôme et on vit dans un monde ou tu as plus de chance de gagner ta vie en étant plombier qu'avocat. »

Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais l'argument se tenait et ils s'étaient assez disputé à ce sujet pour savoir qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se fâcher.

« Tu me joues un morceau ? La géographie va me rendre folle avant la fin de la journée sinon. »

Il jeta un œil à ses propres révisions. Les examens approchaient à une vitesse effrayante, il lui semblait que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à défiler plus vite jour après jour. Mais dix minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeraient sans doute rien. Il se leva, étirant ses jambes douloureuses d'être resté assis trop longtemps et sortit le violoncelle de son étui.

Il s'était mis à en jouer à cause d'elle en entrant au collège. Ils étaient amis et elle parlait de l'orchestre avec une telle passion qu'il avait décidé d'essayer.

Kevin avait toujours été un enfant intelligent, sans doute un tout petit peu trop, et doué. Il avait rapidement assimilé le piano et avait trouvé ça presque trop facile, trop banal, commun. Le violoncelle en revanche...

L'instrument était presque aussi grand que lui, massif et curieusement léger compte tenu de sa taille. Ses quatre cordes pouvaient produire des sons étrangement organiques dont il sentait les vibrations le long de ses mains et dans sa poitrine quand il en jouait.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau après avoir mis le téléphone sur haut parleur et testa quelques accords en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien jouer à Channing. Le son ne serait pas aussi bon que si elle était dans la pièce avec lui, mais il serait plaisant quand même. Kevin était déterminé et ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. Il avait passé des mois à jouer sans relâche jusqu'à avoir la maîtrise suffisante de son instrument avant de décrisper ses doigts devenus calleux des cordes. Il n'avait pas vraiment arrêté depuis. Parfois les études et le stress lui faisaient oublier ce qu'il ressentait en jouant. Puis il reposait la pique de l'instrument sur la planche dévolue à cet usage, l'archet sur les cordes, fermait les yeux et se souvenait.

Il se mit à jouer un des airs préférés de Channing, un concerto de Vivaldi dont la partition donnait l'impression d'un vent de printemps. L'instrument vibrait contre son épaule tandis qu'il laissait la musique lui vider la tête de ses soucis. Il lui fallut un long moment avant d'identifier le son intrus qui lui perturbait l'oreille, un piano qui s'était joint à lui. Il sourit et accorda légèrement son jeu à celui de Channing jusqu'à ce que leurs partitions se complètent pour la fin du morceau.

Il reprit le téléphone sans lâcher son instrument.

« Prête à reprendre la géo ? » Demanda-t-il . Il pouvait presque l'entendre secouer la tête.

«Encore un morceau ? »

« Un seul, ensuite il faudra vraiment travailler. »

« Je mettrai les bouchées double. » Promit elle. Il savait qu'elle croisait les doigts derrière son dos.

#

Princeton n'était pas ce que Kevin s'était imaginé. Il s'était attendu à la difficulté des cours, il s'était attendu aux professeurs exigeants et aux devoirs qui leur tomberaient dessus en pluie régulière. Il n'avait pas prévu l'autre coté de l'Ivy League. Il n'avait pas pensé aux étudiants riches venus passer le temps en attendant que leurs parents fassent une donation assez substantielle à l'université pour leur acheter leurs diplômes. Il n'avait pas imaginé rester réveillé des nuits entières non pas pour travailler mais parce que ses voisins de chambrée faisaient la fête. Il n'avait pas prévu de se trouver si seul qu'il lui semblait, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il était le vilain petit canard de l'histoire. Mais il avait tant travaillé pour arriver là, sa mère avait tellement sacrifié pour payer ses études qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

Son violoncelle sortait rarement de son étui désormais, trop de choses à étudier, pas assez de temps pour en jouer. Avec le manque de pratique il perdait la main un peu plus chaque jour et osait de moins en moins s'approcher de l'instrument dont son colocataire se moquait parfois ouvertement.

« T'aurais pas pu apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de vrai mec l'asiat ? »

Une année passa ainsi. Il se fit peu d'amis et encore pas des très bons. La fac ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Quand au printemps il rentra dans le Wisconsin pour les vacances, il revit Channing et leurs anciens amis avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des mois.

Le violoncelle ressortit de sa protection et ni sa mère ni Channing ne firent la moindre allusion à son manque évident de pratique. Ce n'était plus aussi amusant de jouer désormais. Cela lui faisait mal aux doigts, aux oreilles et au cœur.

Il avait les yeux et l'esprit concentré sur ses études, avancer un pas après l'autre jour après jour et le violoncelle resta dans le Winsconsin, abandonné sur son lit.

En Juin cette année là, les listes d'admission en seconde année ne mentionnaient aucun Kevin Tran.

Pour la première fois, Kevin n'était pas le meilleur. Le rêve qu'il avait poursuivi si longtemps se fissurait sous ses pieds et la première personne à qui il eut le courage d'en parler fut Channing.

Le wisconsin était gris et pluvieux quand il y revint la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes. Sa mère le fit asseoir à la grande table de la salle à manger : « Et maintenant quoi ? »

##

Kevin leva les yeux vers la journaliste qui prenait des notes consciencieuses.

« Elle a dit : « Et maintenant quoi ? » Et je n'avais rien à répondre. Pas un seul rêve à poursuivre, pas d'objectif, pas d'ambition. »

« Qu'avez vous fait alors ? »

« J'avais presque abandonné la musique. Et c'était la seule chose qui me restait. Alors j'ai pris un aller simple pour LA. »

Il glissa un regard à Dean et Sam. « Et ça a marché. Je n'avais même plus de rêve, et il s'est réalisé quand même. »

Les journalistes le regardaient tous, certains avec un sourire un peu sceptique.

« Est ce que tu viens d'inventer tout ça ? » Demanda Sam avec un grand sourire.

Kevin lui fit un clin d'œil « Peut être. »

« Ou alors il dit la vérité. » Intervint Charlie.

« Dans tout les cas c'est une belle histoire, je pourrai la raconter à mes gosses un jour ? » S'amusa Dean.

« Tu risques pas de... » Un coup de pied dans les chevilles fit taire Sam. « Peu importe » Grogna-t-il en rétractant ses jambes le plus loin possible de son frère. Il sourit aux journalistes pour les distraire tout en ignorant le regard agacé de Dean.

En sortant de la loge qui tenait lieu de salle de presse, Charlie retint Kevin par le bras. Ils attendirent que tout les journalistes soient hors de portée d'oreille avant de parler.

« La fille qui t'a fait reprendre le violoncelle, est ce qu'elle sait ? »

« Que je fais partie d'un groupe ?

« Non, que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Kevin s'étouffa avec sa salive et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Il sentit Sam passer un bras autour de ses épaules et s'appuyer sur lui.

« D'où tu sors ça ? » Grogna-t-il.

« C'est plutôt évident vu la façon dont tu en parles ! »

« Je ne suis pas... »

« Oh si tu l'es » Intervint Dean.

« Et sûrement depuis longtemps. »Ajouta Sam. Kevin se dégagea de son bras, agacé et gêné. Les trois autres continuaient de le fixer. Les néons des coulisses leur donnaient un teint curieusement pâle et jaune, faisaient briller leurs piercings. Ils attendaient une réponse.

« Depuis mes douze ans et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Soupira-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas en paix avant d'avoir eut leur réponse.

« Et tu ne lui as jamais dit ? » Demanda Dean perplexe. Kevin secoua la tête. C'était ça ou hausser des épaules, il n'arrivait pas à faire les deux en même temps.

« Dis lui que tu es dans un groupe. Ça marche toujours. »Dit Sam en s'adossant au mur.

Kevin secoua la tête. « Ça marche pour toi parce que tu as des standards extrêmement bas. Channing se fiche que je sois dans un groupe ou dans la rue. C'est mon amie. »

Sam fit un commentaire désagréable qu'il n'écouta pas. Ce soir là, le son du violoncelle avait un goût particulier et Kevin ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant tout le concert et même longtemps après.

##

Castiel ne remarqua le bleu que longtemps après être rentré chez lui, quand il croisa par hasard son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il décida de l'ignorer.

Cela faisait partie des choses dont il avait décidé de ne pas se soucier. Ne pas s'inquiéter, ne pas paniquer. Ne pas se souvenir que c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé.

Il retourna au travail le lundi matin. Quelques rares collègues remarquèrent la nouvelle addition à son tatouage sur laquelle il passait encore régulièrement de la crème cicatrisante. Il replongea avec satisfaction dans l'alignement de chiffres du bilan comptable de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait. Les factures et justifications de dépense se mirent à arriver sur son bureau avec une régularité rassurante.

C'était une autre vie que d'être sur les routes avec Free Will. Avoir Dean au téléphone chaque soir n'avait rien de comparable avec sa présence et Castiel aurait menti s'il avait dit que le chanteur ne lui manquait pas. Mais personne ne lui posa la question parce que personne ne savait et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait l'ordre et l'immuabilité des chiffres qui s'alignaient sur son ordinateur. Il aimait la régularité de sa vie de tout les jours, se lever chaque matin, petit déjeuner, travailler jusqu'au soir, parfois sortir boire un verre avec ses collègues et éviter les questions embarrassantes «Alors Castiel, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« En quelques sortes. »

Puis il rentrait chez lui, dinait en attendant l'appel de Dean puis se rendormait, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était régulier, posé, rassurant. Très différent de la vie décousue qu'il menait quand il les suivait en tournée ou simplement quand Free Will était en Californie, Dean s'invitant la plupart du temps aux moments les plus improbables.

Les deux aspects de sa vie se complétaient curieusement bien et Castiel était heureux de profiter de son calme retrouvé pour encore quelques semaines.

Puis il ne put plus ignorer le bleu. Les bleus en réalité. Il s'en faisait un à chaque fois qu'il se cognait quelque part. Un sur la hanche, merci à la poignée de la porte. Un sur l'épaule, merci à la boite de conserve qui l'avait heurté deux jours auparavant en tombant de l'étagère. Plusieurs sur les jambes pour lesquels il accusait la table basse, son bureau ou Dieu savait quoi.

Il aurait peut être continué à prétendre ne pas les voir s'il n'y avait pas eut la fièvre par dessus ça. Il pouvait la sentir sans même vérifier sa température. Ses yeux et ses joues le brûlaient, sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude et une nuit, il se réveilla en sueur, les couvertures rejetées si loin du lit qu'il se dit qu'il avait du faire un cauchemars.

Les jours de travail lui paraissaient plus longs, plus exténuants et l'appétit lui manquait déjà. C'était comme ça, exactement comme ça que tout avait commencé quand il était adolescent.

Il regarda le tatouage qui dépassait de sa manche. Les huit aigrettes qui s'envolaient du pissenlit. Huit ans de rémission.

Quand plus tard cette nuit là, Dean appela, la voix joyeuse et surexcitée comme à chaque fois qu'il avait fait un bon show, Castiel ne lui parla ni des bleus ni de la fièvre. Il se roula en boule dans son lit et écouta son amant lui raconter sa journée sans dire un mot.

« Cas... Ca va ? » Finit par demander le chanteur.

Castiel hocha la tête sachant pertinemment que Dean ne le verrait pas.

« Chante moi quelque chose s'il te plaît. » Il n'ajouta pas qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir sans ça. Dean savait. Il y eut un instant de silence au bout du fil puis les bruits et les parasites sur la ligne se firent plus audibles quand Dean mit le haut parleur et récupéra sa guitare. Au début il n'y eut que des accords un peu hésitants puis peu à peu une mélodie que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Elle était douce, jouée par une seule guitare mais sans doute qu'avec l'addition d'une batterie, de la basse, du violoncelle elle paraîtrait plus entraînante. Pour l'instant c'était une berceuse qui lui convenait. Il ferma les yeux, le téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas mettre sur haut parleur comme si laisser le son se propager dans la pièce en affaiblirait la teneur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret qui risquait d'être dévoilé.

_« There's monsters under my bed_

_Dad gave me a gun to get rid of them_

_Salt on my window keeps demons away_

_I ride, Death by my side, everyday. » _

Castiel sentit un gros sanglot lui secouer la poitrine et se coincer dans sa gorge. Il l'étouffa en mordant dans son poing serré jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse monter les larmes aux yeux. La musique très douce semblait vouloir s'enrouler autour de lui comme les bras de son amant les mauvais jours. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la couverture au dessus de ses épaules et il avait une conscience aiguë de sa propre solitude.

_« But remember who is the real ennemy, _

_It's not the nightmare that keeps you up at night, _

_It's the nightmare that lies inside of me_

_Far away from my reach, far away from my sight »_

Une chose que Castiel avait souvent entendue autour de lui en concert, c'était la façon dont les gens étaient profondément touchés par les paroles du groupe. Ou d'autres chansons. Il était fermement convaincu qu'il existait pour chaque être humain une chanson qui leur parlait tellement, si profondément qu'elle pouvait changer leur vie.

Comment Dean faisait il pour choisir chaque fois exactement la bonne chanson pour calmer ses angoisses, l'endormir, le réveiller ? Il l'ignorait et ne voulait pas se poser la question.

_« Every monster can be killed, _

_But there is no monster as fierce as your own hate, _

_The worse enemy you'll have to fight is in your head,_

_I know every monster can be killed_

_But sometimes, a gun won 't get rid of them. »_

Castiel sourit et renifla. Il avait comme une grosse boule dans la poitrine et ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, du soulagement ou de la panique.

« Tu pleures ? Hé c'était pas fait pour faire pleurer ! » Dit Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait le ton vaguement inquiet et agacé qu'il avait toujours quand il s'attendait à une critique désagréable. Castiel roula sur le dos le téléphone à la main et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche.

« Non je pleure pas. » Mentit il. Il était curieusement bon pour les mensonges.

« Menteur. »

Peut être pas si bon que ça finalement.

« Tu me manques. » Dit Castiel pour écarter le sujet.

« J'espère bien. »

Ils raccrochèrent peu de temps après mais Castiel resta encore longtemps à regarder l'écran de son téléphone. Il y avait une photo qu'il avait prise de Dean à contre jour. Il était de dos et on le reconnaissait à peine mais la photo à la fois surexposée et dans l'ombre montrait quelque chose du chanteur que Castiel était un des rares à connaître. Il contempla l'écran après qu'il soit devenu noir jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent de fièvre et de fatigue. Il se souvenait sans trop savoir d'où ça lui venait d'une phrase qu'il avait dite plusieurs semaines auparavant à Dean. Juste après la mort de Kate. « C'est quelque chose qui vaut le coup de se battre. »

Il appuya sur la touche pour ramener le téléphone à la vie et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait toujours par cœur des années après même s'il ne voyait plus son médecin traitant qu'une fois l'an pour un suivi de routine.

« Docteur Talbot ? Je crois que j'ai un problème. » Dit il de sa voix rauque.

Il serrait fort le téléphone dans sa main en se répétant en boucle « Ça vaut le coup de se battre, ça vaut le coup. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tremblait et que des larmes de panique avaient commencé à rouler le long de son nez tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui même dans son lit.

##

Dean partageait sa chambre d'hôtel avec Sam ce soir là. Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait un bruit tandis qu'il jouait un morceau pour Castiel. Il avait fait mine de s'éclipser quand le chanteur avait sorti sa guitare mais s'était rassis sur son lit au signe de son frère. Ils avaient vécu, juste eux deux pendant des années, puis Castiel s'était installé dans leur vie sans que le batteur y voit de problème. Ils étaient une famille, un clan, et Sam était une des rares personnes au monde à qui Dean ne cachait rien. Alors un simple coup de fil, une chanson douce pour son amant, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il se sentait le besoin de cacher. C'était une intimité partagée qui constituait ce qu'ils avaient de plus proche d'un foyer ces temps ci. Sam était resté silencieux pendant toute la chanson, l'écoutant sans doute autant que Castiel. En raccrochant, Dean resta penché au dessus de sa guitare, pensif.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait partir ? » Demanda Sam. L'autre tourna les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air fatigué et mis un moment à comprendre la question.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te surveille. »

« Non, Dean la vraie raison. »

C'était une question qu'il posait régulièrement depuis des années sans obtenir de réponse satisfaisante. Mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air, un peu plus de confessions, un peu moins de retenue. Quelque chose de favorable aux secrets.

« Josh. » Répondit Dean après un moment, le dos tourné à son frère, regardant le parking à travers la fenêtre juste pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Josh. Je suis censé considérer ça comme une réponse suffisante ? »

Dean soupira encore, incapable d'élaborer, attendant que Sam fasse ce qu'il faisait le mieux: le comprendre à demi mot.

« Papa a su pour lui et toi ? » Demanda Sam doucement.

« Il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. »

« Comme si ça l'arrêtait. » Grinça Sam. « Il est buté, j'imagine qu'après s'être mis cette idée en tête il n'en a plus démordu. »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je n'ai jamais su. Jamais vraiment voulut savoir en fait. Mais Josh a finit à l'hôpital avec une dent en moins et deux côtes cassées. Quelques doigts aussi. Quand j'en suis revenu papa a à peine levé les yeux de la télé. Il a dit que c'était ce qui arrivait aux garçons comme lui. J'imagine que pour lui c'était très clair que ça voulait aussi dire les garçons comme moi. »

Sam eut un sourire sans aucune joie, c'était un étirement de la commissures des lèvres qui marquait juste son mépris et son absence de surprise. «Il n'a pas dit exactement ces mots là n'est ce pas.»

Dean n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ils étaient là tout les deux le jour de la dernière confrontation entre Sam et leur père, ils savaient tout deux exactement quels mots John était capable d'employer pour désigner ses fils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n'ai jamais su si c'était papa ou ses copains qui avaient fait ça, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer à Josh ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Alors tu es parti. »

Dean hocha la tête.

«Est ce que Cas le sait ? » Demanda encore Sam en s'allongeant sur son lit, un bras sous la tête, tourné vers son frère. Il n'avait enlevé que sa veste et ses chaussures et ses tatouages mettaient une touche de couleur étrange sur le dessus de lit gris.

Dean acquiesça. « Il a demandé pour les flingues. »

Sam hocha la tête. Dean faisait référence à son tout premier tatouage, celui qui était encore sous un gros pansement quand il s'était introduit dans son appartement de Stanford des années plus tôt, effrayant Jessica et manquant de se faire jeter à travers la fenêtre par son petit frère. Ce n'était pas vraiment une semaine qu'il aimait à se rappeler mais ce soir, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Quelque chose dans l'air peut être, où peut être parce qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées le ramener à la nuit où il avait revu Dean, deux ans après avoir claqué la porte de chez eux. Deux ans sans nouvelles ou presque. Un coup de fil à noël ou pour leurs anniversaires, une carte au nouvel an, et souvent, l'impression de reconnaître Dean dans une silhouette sur le campus, dans une démarche, ou l'odeur d'une vieille veste en cuir dans un amphithéâtre.

Puis, une nuit, Jessica s'était réveillée en sursaut en jurant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement et Sam avait cogné sur un intrus avant que celui ci se mette à grogner « Putain Sammy c'est moi ! ».

Personne ne l'appelait Sammy en dehors de son frère et de son père. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure ni la taille de quelqu'un à qui on donne un diminutif ou un surnom. Peut être aussi parce que le dernier qui s'y était essayé avait craché du sang pendant plusieurs jours par la suite.

De la première soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Sam se souvenait peu de chose. Il avait demandé à Dean pourquoi il était finalement parti de chez eux et son frère avait éludé la question. Désormais il savait. Il comprenait aussi le tatouage, maintenant, des années plus tard. Deux pistolets, leurs canons entrecroisés disparaissant dans un parterre de roses au creux des reins de son frère. Il s'était moqué de l'emplacement, l'appelant son « tramp stamp » jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus drôle et Dean s'était toujours contenté de sourire en haussant les épaules. Ses tatouages avaient tous des significations plus profondes que ceux de Sam. Mais celui ci était particulier. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle les deux armes étaient différentes, un Colt et un Beretta, l'un portant la mention « Ask » et l'autre « Tell ». A eux seuls les deux mots avaient assez clairement indiqué à Sam la signification du tatouage et il n'avait pas posé d'autre question. Leur père avait fait partie des marines, et la loi du « Don't Ask, Don't Tell » avait quasiment toujours été affichée en lettres de feu au dessus de leur porte au Kansas.

« En quittant la maison, tu es venu directement à Palo Alto n'est ce pas ? »

Dean hocha la tête, perplexe. Sam et lui parlaient rarement de ce moment, parce qu'il menait toujours à un souvenir qu'aucun des deux ne voulait seulement effleurer.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le chanteur secoua la tête. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Cela avait toujours été évident qu'il avait eut besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment. Pas pour l'écouter se plaindre, pas pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit, juste une présence aimante. Son père ne faisait plus partie des présences rassurantes de sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Restait Sam. Même s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des années, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il serait reçu.

« J'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. » Dit il finalement en reposant la guitare contre la table de chevet. Sam hocha la tête doucement. Ils ne dirent plus rien par la suite et s'endormirent l'un après l'autre ayant atteint leur capacité de confession maximale.


	6. Chapter 6: Every Night

Chapitre 6 : Every night

Dean avait perdu la capacité à penser ou à écouter au mot « hôpital ». Le téléphone tremblait dans sa main comme s'il voulait partir vivre sa vie loin de lui.

« Excusez moi je suis, je... heu.. » Bafouilla-t-il l'esprit cotonneux et blanc.

Il était tard dans la nuit, il était fatigué, la sueur qui trempait son t-shirt après le concert avait refroidit sur son dos et bientôt il se mettrait à grelotter malgré le chauffage du tourbus. Il savait qu'on le regardait, Charlie et Sam avec un regard inquiet, et Kevin assis à coté de lui sur sa couchette qui tendit doucement la main pour lui prendre le téléphone avant de se lever. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne savent téléphoner qu'en faisant les cent pas.

« Excusez moi. » Dit il d'une voix professionnelle que Dean ne lui avait jamais entendue. « Monsieur Winchester n'est pas en état de vous écouter, puis je prendre les informations à sa place je vous prie ? »

Charlie se retint de glousser en voyant Sam répéter silencieusement son « je vous prie » en articulant exagérément. Kevin les balaya hors de son champ de perception d'un mouvement agacé de la main et se faufila entre la banquette et la petite table du tourbus, attrapant un stylo qui traînait par là avec un autre geste pour qu'on lui passe du papier. Il nota une adresse, quelques numéros, remercia la personne au bout du fil et raccrocha. Dean n'avait pas relevé la tête quand Kevin se mit à pianoter quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Sam, il lui semblait que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Tout ceci était un mauvais rêve dont il allait se réveiller. Il cherchait la faille dans le songe, l'élément de détail improbable qui lui donnerait raison. Mais la réalité était toujours la même. Il se serait raccroché à n'importe quoi, au moindre changement de piercing de Sam, à la moindre variation de nuance des cheveux de Charlie, au moindre défaut dans les plis de la couette sur laquelle il était assis. N'importe quoi pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il rêvait, qu'il allait se réveiller et se cogner la tête comme chaque putain de fois contre la couchette de Charlie. Et que comme chaque putain de fois il l'entendrait grogner et se retourner au dessus de lui. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit et Kevin lui tendit son téléphone qui venait de biper deux fois.

« Tu pars dans deux heures. Ton avion de retour est demain à treize heures. Les billets sont sur le téléphone.»

Sam et Charlie les regardaient sans comprendre. Dean hocha la tête et se mit à chercher dans le placard de quoi se changer. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Kévin tenait son sac dans une main et son passeport dans l'autre. Dean le serra brièvement contre lui avant de se précipiter hors du bus lui laissant le soin d'expliquer la situation aux deux autres.

La phrase célèbre disait qu'on ne sait jamais à quel point on aime quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'on en soit privé. Dean avait cru qu'il savait à quel point il aimait Castiel. Il l'avait sincèrement cru. Mais dans le taxi qui l'amenait à l'aéroport du Texas, dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Californie, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eut tort. Incroyablement tort.

Il n'aurait pas cru possible de retenir autant son souffle comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit ! Comme un jeu d'enfant, un pari contre le destin. « Si je peux retenir mon souffle jusqu'à ce feu rouge, il ira bien » « Si j'arrive au bout du couloir sans respirer tout ira bien ». C'était idiot mais il n'avait aucun autre moyen de se rassurer. Il serrait la main dans sa poche sur son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer et auquel il refusait de répondre avant d'avoir vu Castiel. Avant que la terreur qui se griffait un chemin entre ses côtes ait cessé de vouloir mettre son cœur en charpie. Ou qu'elle ait réussit.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et une infirmière pressée lui jeta un regard noir quand il entra dans le service dont Kevin avait noté les coordonnées sur un post it glissé dans son passeport.

« Excusez moi, je suis Dean Winchester vous m'avez appelé à propos d'un de vos patients... Castiel Novak ? »

Le regard de l'infirmière s'adoucit un peu, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait une raison légitime d'être là, si c'était parce qu'elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne réclamer après son patient, ou si elle savait qui il était. Dans tout les cas il s'en fichait. Elle lui indiqua la chambre en précisant que ce n'était pas l'heure des visites.

« Je veux juste le voir, être sur qu'il va bien. »

Elle hocha la tête et pointa le fond du couloir du doigt. « Faites vite, les visites sont l'après midi en général. »

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'hôpital ne sentait pas le désinfectant. En fait, le couloir sentait le citron du détergeant que quelqu'un venait d'utiliser pour nettoyer le sol et le café porté par un chariot cliquetant tandis que des soignantes en blouse rose ouvraient les portes une par une en demandant aux patients ce qu'ils souhaitaient pour leur petit déjeuner.

La chambre n'était pas exactement blanche non plus. Les murs étaient couverts jusqu'à mi hauteur d'un matériau non identifiable d'un vert assez aléatoire, le lino au sol était bleu clair et la couverture du lit d'un orange passé. La porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et les murs étaient d'une nuance crème qui était peut être juste un blanc ayant mal vieillit. Une table à roulettes, une table fixe, une chaise, un chevet et un placard encastré dans le mur composaient l'intégralité de l'ameublement en dehors du lit dans lequel Castiel dormait. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête calée entre deux oreillers, et rien qu'à la position Dean pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les seules fois où Castiel dormait sur le dos plutôt que roulé en boule entre deux couches de couette c'était quand le chanteur avait son bras passé autour de son ventre et qu'il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Il fut tenté de sortir et de refermer la porte silencieusement mais Castiel ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers la porte avec un sourire gentil qui se crispa quand il reconnut Dean.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix un peu chevrotante de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis plusieurs heures.

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé hier soir pour prévenir que tu étais là. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer, tu sais, pour voir si tu étais encore vivant. » Grinça Dean en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi ont ils fait ça ? » Soupira Castiel en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

« Apparemment je suis ta personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. » Répondit Dean en tirant la chaise près du lit. Castiel plissa les lèvres avec le mouvement qu'il réservait aux circonstances où il se fustigeait lui même de sa propre stupidité.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé toi même Cas ? » Demanda Dean. Castiel pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il contenait sa peur et sa colère à grand peine.

« A quoi bon ? Si je n'ai rien de grave inutile de s'inquiéter, et si j'ai quelque chose de grave, s'inquiéter n'y changera rien. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Castiel tourna son regard vers lui, surpris. « Pourquoi me moquerais je de toi ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean eut un mouvement d'humeur « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ? Depuis qu'on se connaît cite moi une fois, une seule putain de fois où je ne me suis pas inquiété, pas senti responsable quand que quelque chose comme ça se produisait ? »

Castiel s'était redressé dans le lit à mesure que Dean parlait, le chanteur s'était levé de sa chaise et avancé vers la fenêtre pour essayer de se calmer.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'appellent ! Parce que tu t'en soucies ! Parce que tu vas t'inquiéter plus que moi et que je suis déjà terrifié ! »

« De quoi Cas ? Terrifié à propos de quoi ? D'une rechute ? Ça fait huit ans, tu ne peux pas rechuter ! »

« C'est dans mes gènes Dean ! Je ne peux pas rechuter mais je peux faire une récidive de leucémie, ou un autre cancer ou à peu près n'importe quoi ! Et si c'est le cas tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ? Parce que ça va être laid. Ça va être abominable et je ne veux pas que tu voies ça ! »

«Tu ne veux pas que je voie quoi ? Que je te voie te battre ? Lutter pour ta vie ? Je croyais que je t'avais appris que ça valait le coup de se battre ! C'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? » Hurla Dean en se tournant vers lui.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche prêt à répondre et la referma après une seconde. Il avait l'air blessé, triste et fatigué et Dean s'en voulut immédiatement de son mouvement d'humeur. Il pouvait le mettre sur le compte de sa peur, de la fatigue du voyage, de la faim qu'il ignorait délibérément, mais il s'en voulait quand même d'avoir à ce point envie de hurler sur son amant pour évacuer sa propre panique.

« Désolé » S'excusa-t-il en se rasseyant. « Mais Cas, on est ensemble, ça veut dire que quand tu te bats, je me bats aussi. »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas te battre avec moi, pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. »

« Je sais. Et ça me tue d'être impuissant. » Fit le chanteur la tête baissée.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.»

Castiel sortit une main du lit pour prendre la sienne. Dean la porta à ses lèvres presque machinalement.

« Tu sais...Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait que des anges veillaient sur moi quand elle me mettait au lit. Et peut être que c'était le cas mais merde, je voulais qu'ils veillent sur elle aussi ! J'ai du veiller sur mon petit frère toute ma vie parce que notre père en était incapable comme ces saletés d'anges. Personne n'était là pour sauver Jess, même pas Sam parce que je l'avais emmené autre part ce jour là. Alors dis moi, comment peux tu réclamer de moi que je ne me fasse pas de soucis ? Que je ne fasse rien quand je sais que même si on est dans la Cité des Anges, aucun ne prendra soin de toi à ma place ? Dis moi comment tu peux penser ça pour que je sache où je t'ai induit en erreur toutes ces années pour que tu penses que je suis ce genre de salaud ? Dis moi. »

Castiel mit longtemps à répondre et Dean était à deux doigts de s'excuser quand: «Tu ne m'as pas induit en erreur. Je sais qu'il y a un ange qui veille sur moi. Je l'ai sur le jour où je t'ai vu et je n'ai jamais cessé d'être reconnaissant depuis. Mais s'inquiéter c'est souffrir, et je crois que tu as eut plus que ta part dans ce domaine.»

« Je n'aurai jamais plus que ma part de toi. » Sourit Dean. Il se demandait vaguement de quoi il avait l'air, les traits tirés, à peine propre, avec ses tatouages et ses piercings incongrus dans l'univers aseptisé de Castiel.

« C'est le truc le plus gay que tu aies jamais dit. » Se moqua le jeune homme.

« Je sais, si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je t'arrache la langue. »

« Ça c'est mon rockeur ! »

Dean se surprit à rire et pendant quelques secondes savoir de quoi ils avaient l'air n'eut plus d'importance. Une soignante presque souriante entra avec un plateau pour Castiel et il la remercia avec le genre de sourire qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux chats dans la rue. Dean adorait ce sourire et la façon dont cela lui plissait les yeux et les ailes du nez.

Avant de le quitter, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front puis sur la bouche. Castiel avait encore un goût de café et de beurre.

« Fais nous une faveur, bats toi puisque tu es le seul à le pouvoir ! Et quoi que tu aies, promets de m'en parler. Promets le ! Que je puisse au moins prendre soin de toi. »

Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

« Je promet. »

« Je t'aime. »

Castiel cligna juste lentement des yeux pour approuver et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

##

Ils avaient besoin de parler de n'importe quoi d'autre que de l'hospitalisation de Castiel. Dean venait de partir pour l'hôpital et ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles avant le lendemain matin. Charlie avait disparu dans le tourbus des roadies et ils ne prendraient pas la route avant plusieurs heures, attendant que le trafic soit le plus fluide possible sur l'autoroute. Sam était adossé au capot du tourbus et fumait une cigarette, Kevin à ses cotés. Le jeune homme s'était habitué à l'odeur de la fumée, il la trouvait presque réconfortante parfois. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, juste pour ne pas trop se laisser le temps de penser. Bien sur, depuis quelque jours Sam avait une idée fixe et Kevin en faisait les frais.

« Mec » Sourit Sam. « Tu as eut le courage de laisser ta vie derrière toi pour jouer du violoncelle à travers le pays, et tu peux toujours pas dire à une fille que tu connais depuis toujours que tu l'aimes ? »

« Comme si c'était facile ! » Grogna Kevin en croisant les bras.

« Ça l'est ! »

Kevin roula des yeux et ne répondit pas. C'était facile pour Sam de dire ça, il n'avait pas à revenir à la maison et à expliquer à la fille qu'il aimait qu'il avait jeté aux ordures le rêve de toute sa vie. Sam n'avait nulle part où revenir en dehors de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Dean à LA et Kevin se considérait comme chanceux d'avoir encore des gens qui tenaient à lui, qui attendaient des choses de lui. Mais revenir la première fois après avoir quitté Princeton avait déjà été assez dur comme ça. Cela faisait plus de deux ans et il ne se sentait quand même toujours pas le courage d'aller toquer à la porte de la maison familiale avec ses cheveux longs et ses piercings et de sourire à sa mère en essayant de lui faire comprendre que son fils, son gentil petit Kevin gagnait sa vie en sillonnant les routes des états unis en jouant de la musique. Elle le savait bien sur, et durant leurs conversations téléphoniques elle lui répétait sans cesse que l'important c'était qu'il s'en sorte. Mais ce n'étais pas l'approbation franche et massive ni la fierté qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux le jour où il était parti pour Princeton.

C'était juste trop dur de se rendre compte que quoi qu'on ait accomplit, cela n'a aucune importance si on a déçu ceux que l'on aime au passage. Alors non, ce n'était pas facile de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Channing et lui demander de ses nouvelles. Pas pour lui.

« Regarde ! » Fit Sam en jetant son mégot dans une flaque d'eau. Il s'avança vers Madison et l'aida à monter une caisse dans un camion en lui souriant.

« Burger frites quand tu auras finit ? » Proposa-t-il assez fort pour qu'à quelques pas de là Kevin l'entende. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et s'éloigna pour chercher une nouvelle caisse.

« Tu vois ? » Fit Sam en reprenant place à coté du violoncelliste.

« Aucun rapport. » Grogna le jeune homme. « Elle ne te connaît pas, elle ne te voit pas comme l'exemple même du type qui n'a pas réussit. »

« Je croyais que Channing était ton amie et qu'elle se moquait de savoir si tu étais célèbre ou non ? »

« C'est le cas. Mais elle a des valeurs, des projets, et elle s'y tient. Je ne suis plus vraiment la personne qui était son ami à l'époque ou je vivais dans le Wisconsin. Et je ne pense pas que la personne que je suis aujourd'hui lui plaise. »

Sam n'était pas d'accord mais il savait quand une discussion n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Il remit le sujet à plus tard et serra l'épaule de son ami. Dean lui manquait à cet instant précis parce qu'il aurait eut besoin de discuter de ça avec son frère. Mais il ne répondait pas au téléphone, ne le ferait sans doute pas avant d'avoir vu Castiel. Charlie avait disparu avec Dorothy et l'instinct de préservation de Sam l'empêchait de les chercher. Il finit par se retrancher dans le tourbus avec le carnet d'écriture sur lequel il griffonna des phrases dénuées de sens et d'intérêt juste pour s'occuper.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Madison et lui s'attablèrent l'un en face de l'autre sous la lumière presque désagréable des néons d'un diner qui leur donnait un teint étrange et faisaient paraître leurs aliments plus colorés qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

« Il y plus de couleurs sur un seul de tes tatouages que dans toutes tes chansons. » Dit Madison pensivement en regardant Sam engouffrer une poignée de frites. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette d'un rose assez semblable au cœur du lotus qui s'étendait à l'intérieur de son avant bras.

« Probablement parce que je suis plus coloré à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. »

« A l'intérieur tout le monde est majoritairement rouge. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais. »

Ils étaient fatigués et n'éprouvaient pas forcément le besoin de faire la conversation. Ils mangèrent dans le silence relatif d'un tube de Led Zeppelin qui passait sortait d'un Juke box à quelques tables de là.

« Qu'est ce qui a effacé tes couleurs à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Madison en remuant les glaçons de son verre du bout de sa paille.

Sam sourit en secouant la tête. « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

« Allez ! Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à jouer l'homme mystérieux juste pour qu'on se pose des questions sans jamais y répondre ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est frustrant ! » Se plaignit elle.

« Peut être que j'aime frustrer les gens ? » Fit il avec un léger mouvement des épaules.

Madison croisa les bras, déterminée à obtenir une réponse à sa question. Il eut un petit rire et planta sa fourchette dans une de ses dernières frites. Il ne parlait jamais de ça. C'était à se demander pourquoi il s'entêtait à raconter toute l'histoire sur sa propre peau tant il faisait d'effort pour ne pas y penser par ailleurs. Dean savait, connaissait toute l'histoire depuis le début. Kevin en avait deviné une partie, Charlie n'avait jamais posé de question mais elle connaissait le plus important. Ils savaient tous la souffrance et la peur, ils la voyaient dans les chansons qu'il écrivait et quand il s'enfermait des jours durant seul avec sa batterie, là bas chez eux en Californie, ils se contentaient de le laisser seul jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Taper sur les peaux tendues de l'instrument était une très nette amélioration comparé à avant.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du insister. » S'excusa Madison.

« Non. Ça va. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Après tout, il fallait bien en parler un jour n'est ce pas ? Puisque les tatouages, les piercings ne suffisaient pas à exorciser la douleur. Puisque aussi fort qu'il frappe sur sa batterie cela ne serait jamais assez. Puisque après tout, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, peut être que la raconter l'aiderait à tourner la page ?

Elle le regarda un long moment.

« Le lotus ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un signe du menton vers son bras droit. Sam regarda le tatouage coloré un instant comme s'il ne le portait pas depuis longtemps. La fleur au cœur jaune et rose s'ouvrait sur un lit de feuilles de ginkgo juste en dessous du creux du coude.

« Ils ne fleurissent qu'une fois tout les mille ans. Et les ginkgos sont les premiers arbres à avoir refleuri après Hiroshima. Il y a huit ans j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à quoi me raccrocher, je le regardais tout les jours pour me rappeler que la vie continuait malgré tout. J'imagine que ça a fonctionné. »

« Lequel tu as fait ensuite ? »

Sam sourit. « Un que la décence m'empêche de montrer en public. » Madison roula des yeux.

« La décence ne t'étouffe pourtant pas d'ordinaire. »

Il se contenta de rire en repoussant son assiette. « Tu sais, si tu voulais que je me déshabille il suffisait de le demander gentiment. »

« Tu sais, si tu veux un coup de pied où je pense tu n'as qu'à le demander gentiment ! » Grogna-t-elle. Mais elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et il commanda leurs desserts pour changer de sujet.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur les couleurs. » Dit elle tandis qu'ils regagnaient la salle de concert à quelque rues de là.

« Eh bien... » Fit Sam, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste. « Je suis l'exemple typique du bon gamin qui a mal tourné. Puis arrive une fille, elle est belle et gentille et elle m'a grosso modo sauvé. Ensuite elle meurt. Mais tu n'as pas envie que je te raconte ça. »

« En fait si. » Dit Madison le regard braqué devant elle. « C'est la partie intéressante de l'histoire. »

« Non tu n'as pas envie. Parce qu'après tu vas te sentir tellement désolée pour moi que tu seras obligée de me réconforter avec du sexe. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir sourire, ni à ce qu'elle réponde que ça avait toujours fait partie de son plan. Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Flirter, séduire était un mode de communication qui lui était venu assez vite et assez naturellement, sans doute par mimétisme à force de voir Dean séduire le monde entier autour de lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il était toujours ébranlé par les gens qui employaient la même méthode sur lui, comme si cela sonnait faux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ruse très élaborée pour l'attaquer.

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Les tourbus revenaient peu à peu à la vie, Dorothy descendait du sien en tenant la main de Charlie, elles avaient les cheveux emmêlés comme si elles se réveillaient juste d'une sieste ce qui était probablement le cas.

« On part ? » Demanda Sam.

Dorothy hocha la tête en baillant. « Café d'abord et on prend la route, ne traînez pas dehors. » Conseilla-t-elle avant de tirer Charlie par la main vers Bobby qui arrivait avec un plateau plein de cafés fumants pour les conducteurs .

« C'est là qu'on se quitte ? » Demanda Madison la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bus. Sam sourit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais savoir pour les tatouages ? »

« Ils seront toujours là demain. » Répondit elle en serrant sa veste et ses bras autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'être confortable avec l'idée d'être si proche de lui dans l'espace réduit du bus. Et puis elle était fatiguée.

« Yep, mais demain je n'aurai peut être plus envie de les montrer. » Dit Sam en s'appuyant contre la porte du bus, les bras croisés. « On ne t'a jamais dit de saisir ta chance quand elle passe à ta portée ? »

Madison sembla considérer la question un instant avant de le pousser fermement aussi loin de la poignée qu'il voulut bien s'en écarter.

« Si. Mais je sais reconnaître une occasion qui se représentera quand j'en vois une. » Dit elle en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte. De là où elle était elle faisait la même taille que Sam, ce qui était une première. « Envoie moi un mot quand tu auras des nouvelles de Castiel. »

Sam hocha silencieusement la tête et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Charlie, Dorothy et Kevin, regroupés autour de la minuscule table du bus attendaient le batteur pour prendre la route.

« Ça s'est bien passé ton rendez vous ? »

« C'était pas un rendez vous. » Dit Sam en se débarrassant de sa veste sur sa couchette. « Pas vraiment. »

Charlie le considéra d'un air perplexe.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu tournes autour d'elle ? »

« Trois semaines. Et je ne lui tourne pas autour ! » Se défendit il en poussant Dorothy pour se faire une place à table auprès d'elle. Il étendit ses longues jambes dans l'allée du bus.

« Je t'ai jamais vu attendre trois semaine avant de sauter sur quelqu'un. » Se moqua Kevin.

« Les gens changent » Répondit Sam laconiquement. Il ferma les yeux, la fatigue lui tombait dessus comme une couverture. « On a des nouvelles de Cas ? »

Il entendit au silence qui suivit sa question que la réponse était négative.

##

C'était le matin d'un nouveau jour que Castiel n'était pas ravi d'entamer. C'était une chose d'être malade quand on est enfant, quand on ne comprend pas forcément tout les mots des médecins et que les infirmiers ont des stylos à pompons de toute les couleurs dans les poches de leur blouse.

C'était autre chose d'être de nouveau ici, des années après. Il était trop âgé désormais pour être hospitalisé en pédiatrie et les infirmiers n'avaient plus à la poche que des stylos quatre couleur dont le « clic » aigu ponctuait la journée.

« Clic » comment allez vous ? (On ne le vouvoyait pas avant.)

« clic » je prends votre température ( vous me la rendez?) Toujours un peu de fièvre. « clic » une note sur un papier déjà couvert de griffonnages et de coups de surligneur qui étaient la seule touche de couleur à part le bleu de leur blouse. « clic » je reviens .

Clic clic clic qui s'accompagnait parfois de la sonnerie stridente et répétitive d'un patient qui réclamait l'aide de quelqu'un pour ceci ou cela. Castiel détestait cette sonnette dont le bruit avait du être étudié spécialement pour porter sur les nerfs du personnel hospitalier. Il l'utilisait le moins possible et certaines des infirmières, les plus revêches ou les plus douces le réprimandaient régulièrement.

« Appelez quand vous avez mal ! Ne laissez pas la douleur s'installer ! » C'était les mêmes mots usés d'avoir été trop répétés quel que soit le soignant. La compassion et la gentillesse effacées par le travail et le stress. Il n'utilisait pas la sonnette, préférait se débrouiller seul et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les soupirs exaspérés qui s'échangeaient à son propos dans la salle de repos. Après tout à quoi bon ? Certaines douleurs ne peuvent pas être guéries, ou à un prix que Castiel refusait de payer.

Toujours de la température, et toujours les bleus qui ne disparaissaient pas. Ils s'étendaient sur sa peau en nuances infinies de vert, de violet, de jaune et de noir. Parfois, du rose ou de l'orange là où le sang avait finit par être évacué. Il observait chaque matin à la prise de sang un nouvel hématome se former et chaque matin écoutait d'une oreille l'infirmier s'excuser en pressant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la petite piqûre, tentative dérisoire d'empêcher l'hématome de s'étendre.

Et tout ça il ne trouvait pas le premier mot pour le dire à Dean quand il l'appela dans l'après midi après avoir atterri à Memphis. Au lieu de cela, il lui fit raconter son voyage, évitant de mentionner les examens médicaux et l'absence flagrante d'informations sur son état. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que Dean n'aurait pas grand chose à raconter. Ils finirent par tomber dans un silence un peu lourd.

« Comment tu vas, toi ? » Demanda Dean sur le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour calmer un chien en colère.

Castiel soupira, tourna son regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur des toits. De loin en loin de fines colonnes de fumée ponctuaient le paysage de béton gris qui se confondait avec le ciel à l'aube et au crépuscule quand le temps était maussade.

« J'ai quasiment appris à compter ici. » Dit Castiel doucement. « Les infirmières me donnaient des problèmes à résoudre quand j'étais petit. Si un millilitre égal vingt gouttes et qu'on veut me passer une perfusion de cinquante millilitres en une heure à combien de gouttes par seconde doit on régler le débit de la perfusion ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, attendant qu'une parole censée échappe à son amant. Ou du moins quelque chose qui semblerait relatif à la question qu'il venait de lui poser « Je connais le prix des soins médicaux, trois cent dollars pour une transfusion. Auxquels on doit rajouter le salaire de l'équipe médicale, l'entretiens des locaux, les charges et les assurances de l'hôpital. Deux mille dollars la journée d'hospitalisation. Quatre mille dollars la greffe de cellules souches. J'ai grandit en voyant les économies de mes parents partir en fumée année après année et je ne pourrais jamais les repayer. »

« Ils ne te le demandent pas. Tu es en vie c'est la seule chose qui leur importe. »

« Je sais. Mais la vérité n'a pas de prise sur l'esprit humain. Elle ne change rien à la culpabilité ou à la peur. Et j'ai peur. » C'était peu dire. En fait, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir eut des raisons de s'inquiéter. Terrifié parce que les infirmières ne lui disaient rien, parce qu'il avait passé la journée trimbalé d'une salle d'examen à une autre et qu'il n'avait aucun résultat pour calmer son angoisse ou la justifier. « J'ai tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché. »

« Gâché quoi ? »

« La chance que tu m'as donnée. »

« Tu n'as rien gâché Cas ! Si tu es malade ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, quoi que tu aies fait ce n'est pas ta faute. » Dean babillait, à l'autre bout du pays sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait, en espérant juste que le son de sa voix et les mots rassurants calmeraient son amant.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Dit Castiel en fermant les yeux.

« Parce que tu ne m'expliques pas. » Rétorqua Dean d'un ton froid.

« Comment veux tu que j'explique ça ? Pour que tu comprennes il faudrait... » Il haussa les épaules, le mouvement tira douloureusement sur ses muscles et son cou endolori. « Il me faudrait te rendre malade d'un claquement de doigts. Et que je te guérisse ensuite de la même façon. Pour que tu comprennes le bien que ça fait de ne plus souffrir. Pour que tu comprennes ce que je te dois. »

« Tu ne me dois rien. »

« Si » Répondit Castiel en détachant ses yeux des pigeons qui s'assemblaient sur le toit pour la nuit, loin au dessus du sol, loin au dessus des chats. « Je te dois tout. Mais tu ne le comprends pas. »

##

« Tu veux qu'on change la setlist ce soir ? »

Kevin venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Dean dans la grande loge du groupe. De la scène leur venaient les accords d'une première partie dont le jeune homme avait oublié le nom aussitôt après l'avoir entendu. Le chanteur avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il secoua la tête en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Pas besoin, je les ai tellement chantées toutes que je pourrais le faire en dormant et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. » Dit il.

« Même Every Night ? » Demanda Kevin. « Je suis même pas sur que Charlie arrive à la jouer sans pleurer. Ni moi non plus. »

Dean sourit en pensant à la chanson. Il serrait son téléphone entre ses doigts, hésitant presque à rappeler Castiel. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée sur la côte ouest, il ne le réveillerait pas.

« Même Every Night. » Répondit il. La chanson représentait quelque chose d'important. C'était sans doute une des rares dont Dean pouvait comprendre qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. C'était la seule où il parlait explicitement de sa relation avec Castiel et le jeune homme avait absolument refusé qu'elle figure sur leur deuxième album.

« C'est une chanson qu'on ne devrait pas écouter n'importe comment, dans une voiture ou en fond sonore d'une soirée... Il y a des mots qui ne doivent pas être dévoyés comme ça. » Avait décrété le comptable.

Sam s'était moqué du style ampoulé de Castiel mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord et ils ne la chantaient que sur scène. Dean hocha encore la tête en regardant Kevin.

« On va la faire, c'est pas grave si on n'arrive pas au bout. L'important c'est de le faire quand même. »

_« One thing I need to tell you_

_From the moment we met_

_despite your lack of faith and your threats,_

_I prayed to you_

_Every night »_

Ce soir là, en montant sur scène,Sam lui serra l'épaule.

« Tu es sur ? » Dean hocha la tête. Il était sur.

Les cris s'arrêtaient aux accords inconnus , seuls les fans les ayant déjà vus en concert connaissaient la chanson et la reprenaient en chœur. Parfois, Dean était tenté de s'arrêter pour les écouter, mais il fermait les yeux et continuait parce que c'était une chanson qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre venant de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la seule déclaration d'amour qu'il ait accepté de faire à Castiel en public et sans doute la chanson la plus explicite de toute leur discographie.

_« They said I would regret it, _

_They were wrong_

_'Cos everything now seem legit_

_Now I'm good and strong »_

Il avait les lumières dans les yeux, les sons assourdis par ses oreillettes, la scène vibrait sous ses marée anonyme leur faisait face et pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures, Dean se sentit calme. La fatigue de son aller/retour à LA lui pesait encore sur les épaules, mais les vibrations du plancher remontaient jusqu'au creux de son ventre et semblaient s'y nicher comme le ronron d'un chat. Il avait l'esprit clair. En accordant sa guitare pour le morceau, il se demanda si c'était ce que Castiel ressentait en l'écoutant chanter, cet étrange calme né des choses que l'on sait maîtriser, comme une routine rassurante.

_« We agreed to fight_

_to make ourselves smile 'cos we're alive_

_that's our job, do it right_

_and do it again the next week_

_or don't do it »_

La réalisation le frappa en plein milieu d'un couplet. Il se tourna vers Sam. Dean ne tournait jamais le dos au public mais pour une fois, il regarda son frère, son air concentré tandis qu'il frappait consciencieusement le rythme sur la caisse claire. Sam leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil perplexe. Ils savaient tout deux qu'une caméra faisait le point sur leur échange silencieux et le retransmettait sur le grand écran qui les surplombait.

C'était pour ça que Sam avait proposé presque en plaisantant de faire de la musique. Pour s'épancher sans qu'on l'écoute. Pour exorciser ses douleurs sans jamais se mettre en danger et son frère ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors que les paroles de la chanson résonnaient étrangement dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et lui désigna du bout d'une baguette Charlie qui peinait sur sa basse, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes.

_« Don't ever change, I need you_

_Don't make me lose you too, _

_Cursed or not, I'd rather have you_

_Every night I pray to you »_

Dean se déplaça vers elle et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Pour le public c'était sans doute un petit jeu entre eux, mais c'était un signe de réconfort. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler et Dean avait du interrompre la chanson pour s'éloigner de son micro. Il y revint avec un regard de soutien à Charlie tout en continuant d'aligner les mêmes accords pour faire durer la musique.

«Je vais pas tarder à perdre ma bassiste alors à sa décharge... Cette chanson parle de quelqu'un d'important pour nous et si vous croyez en Dieu ou en n'importe quoi d'autre... Je crois qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de toutes les prières du monde en ce moment. »

C'était ça aussi la musique. Une prière universelle. Sam salua sa déclaration d'un roulement de tambour ponctué par un coup violent sur une cymbale.

_« we've been through much together_

_I'll be by your side_

_gritting my teeth and pulling the trigger_

_Protecting you from the rising tide » _

« Pourquoi tu l'as jouée quand même? » Se plaignit Charlie plus tard ce soir là après la fin du concert. Elle avait enfilé un pull ayant un jour appartenu à Sam par dessus sa chemise noire et s'était roulée en boule sur sa couchette, elle avait les yeux presque au niveau de ceux de Dean en train de se déshabiller avant de se coucher lui même.

Il ne répondit pas pendant une seconde, le temps pour un Kévin aux cheveux encore dégoulinant de le dépasser pour rejoindre sa propre couchette. Le bus roulait en direction de St Louis et il leur faudrait plus d'une quinzaine d'heures de voyage pour atteindre leur destination.

Sam s'était étendu à sa place désignée avec un livre prêté par Madison et Dean le regarda pensivement jusqu'à ce que son frère lève les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu aurais fait quoi si on n'avait pas fait de musique ? » Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant d'une main à la couchette de Charlie pour retirer ses dormirait en jean ce soir, trop fatigué pour l'enlever et de toute façon après avoir été porté pendant quarante huit heures le vêtement était ce que Dean envisageait de plus confortable au monde. Sam referma son livre, un doigt entre les pages et leva les yeux vers Kevin qui grimpait au dessus de lui vers son propre couchage.

« J'aurais ajouté des lignes à mon casier judiciaire j'imagine. »

« Et toi Kevin ? »

« Je suis obligé de répondre à tes devinettes ? J'ai sommeil moi ! » Grogna le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos.

Dean et Sam rirent doucement. Le chanteur leva la main pour prendre dans la sienne celle de Charlie qui pendait de sa couchette.

« Et toi princesse tu aurais fait quoi ? »

« Accepté le job chez Google j'imagine. »

Un autre rire.

« Finalement on est sûrement tous mieux ici. » Fit Sam en posant son livre par terre avant de se glisser sous sa couverture. Dean hocha la tête et pressa une dernière fois la main de Charlie avant de la libérer. Il se glissa à son tour entre les draps qui avaient encore vaguement l'odeur de Castiel et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_« I'll fight for you if I have to, _

_They say we're wrong to believe_

_That dreams can come true_

_They're wrong and as long as I live_

_I'll put on a smile for you_

_And every night _

_I'll pray for you. »_

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai gardé la chanson ce soir Princesse ? »

« Pour me faire chier ? »

Dean sourit et se redressa pour frapper le sommier de la couchette de son amie, s'attirant un grognement de protestation.

« Alors, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un ton plus bas.

Le bruit du moteur et des respirations de Kevin et Sam créaient une atmosphère confinée et douce. Ou alors l'épuisement avait raison des dernières barrières de Dean. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par des ondes de sommeil.

« Parce que c'est la musique qui compte. Pas le musicien. » Dit il doucement avant de s'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7 Duck tape and bobby pins

Chapitre 7 : Duck tape and bobby pins

La route les menant jusqu'à Saint Louisallait durer plusieurs heures et Madison avait profité d'une pause pour se faufiler dans le tourbus du groupe moins surpeuplé que celui des roadies. Charlie était sur le siège avant à coté de Dorothy, et Dean et Kevin regardaient une rediffusion de Project Runway. Sam lisait sur sa couchette, Madison le poussa du bout des doigts pour qu'il lui fasse de la place.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

La tournée était devenue au fil des moins une tournante de livres dont seul Kevin et son système de classement parvenaient à suivre la trace. Une orgie de papier, un gang bang littéraire dans lequel chacun devait revoir ses attentes à la baisse ou plus rarement à la hausse dans l'espoir de tromper l'ennui. En un mois, Madison avait eut entre les mains plus de magazines érotiques que durant toute sa vie. A vrai dire la plupart du temps elle devait retourner le magazine trois fois avant de comprendre qui était où sur les photos. L'intégralité du « Trône de Fer » se promenait de bus en bus accompagné de la trilogie « Alcools » de Poppy Bright qui avait, à l'origine, été le livre de chevet de Dean. Les recueils de philosophie de Kevin côtoyaient sans honte des romances de Kathy Kelly ainsi qu'un tiers des ouvrages de Stephen King. Elle s'assit à côté de Sam en soulevant son bras pour voir la couverture du livre.

« Farenheit 451 ? Nettement au dessus de ce qui circule par ici. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Cas l'a oublié en partant. »

« Et perd pas ma page je l'ai pas finit ! » Cria Dean depuis le coin salon du bus.

Sam hocha la tête en replaçant soigneusement le marque page là où son frère s'était arrêté. Madison s'installa plus confortablement et il mit le livre entre eux. Ils lurent la première puis la seconde rencontre de Montag et Faber et s'arrêtèrent quand le vieux professeur lui remit l'oreillette et que leur véhicule stoppa sa route pour faire le plein.

Le bus se vida de ses occupants à l'exception de Sam et Madison en train de disserter à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de lire.

« Dis moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est ce qu'une fille intelligente comme toi fait ici ? » Demanda le batteur en désignant d'un geste le bus et la tournée. Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea et elle s'écarta de lui. « Désolé » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, « Je ne voulais pas, c'était indiscret... »

« Tu t'excuses beaucoup pour un mauvais garçon. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« J'essaie de rentrer dans le rang. Alors, tu vas me raconter ou pas ? »

Madison hocha la tête mais mit quelques instant avant de commencer à parler, elle avait l'air tendue et mal à l'aise. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. J'étais secrétaire dans une société d'import export, j'avais un appartement un chat, un copain. La vie idéale. Et puis quelque chose s'est passé avec Karl. C'est le nom de mon copain, enfin, ex. »

« Ça s'est mal passé ? »

« Il était jaloux, s'est mis à me suivre partout, à envoyer des lettres de menace à tout les hommes que je connaissais, incluant mon patron. Il m'a enfermée dans l'appartement un soir pour que je n'aille pas à une réception de mon travail. »

« Wow... Excuse moi mais tu t'étais trouvé un vrai connard ! »

Madison hocha la tête. Sam attendit vainement qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était présenté en disant « Hé je suis possessif et dominateur et je frappe les gens ça te dit qu'on se fréquente ? » »

Sam hocha la tête. « J'imagine qu'on fait tous des erreurs. »

« Eh bien la mienne est recherché par la police. Mais j'étais quand même restée deux ans avec lui, on ne tourne pas si facilement le dos à ça. »Sam eut une moue dubitative. « En réalité » reprit Madison « Je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour partir, réellement partir. »

« Ça me semble dur à croire. »

« Mais c'était le cas... Pourtant, les choses changent, la vie change quand votre mec vous roue de coup un jour dans la rue et que vous finissez à l'hôpital. » Elle ne regardait plus Sam désormais, pas certaine de pouvoir affronter ses souvenirs en voyant une quelconque émotion se dessiner sur son visage en miroir des siennes. Des mois après elle avait toujours peur et parfois, elle se retournait la nuit sur une silhouette ou une démarche qui lui rappelait Karl et son pouls s'accélérait.

Sam ne dit rien.

« Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais continuer à me lamenter sur mon sort au fond de mon lit ou alors je pouvais prendre le contrôle de ma vie. J'ai choisit la deuxième option. J'ai largué Karl, j'ai démissionné et je suis partie aussi loin que j'ai pu. »

Sam ne disait toujours rien mais il avait pris la main de Madison dans la sienne et elle se demanda s'il était conscient qu'il lui caressait la paume du bout du pouce.

« J'avais peur qu'il me retrouve si je restais trop longtemps au même endroit, alors j'ai cherché le travail le moins stable possible. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri ici. »

Dean et Kevin remontèrent dans le bus escortés par Charlie. Ils entendirent la portière de Dorothy claquer en se refermant. Madison attendit que le bus se remette en route et que les deux autres se soient installés pour se tourner à nouveau vers Sam.

« Et toi ? Comment as tu atterri dans le star business ? » Demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation d'elle.

Depuis le salon elle entendit le rire de Dean mais le chanteur ne fit pas mine de se retourner sachant que son frère ne répondrait pas s'il avait une audience de plus d'une personne. Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, se cogna le coude contre la banquette supérieure, grogna, retardant le moment de répondre honnêtement à la question. Finalement, avec un soupir il se tourna pour présenter son dos à Madison et remonta son t-shirt, dévoilant le tatouage de loup tribal qui s'étalait sur sa hanche, puis, plus haut, entre les omoplates l'esquisse d'un ours en peluche, une oreille arrachée dont sortait de la bourre, un des boutons qui lui servaient d'yeux pendant au bout de son fil, le ventre recousu à gros points. Le jouet était posé sur un ruban sur lequel elle dut plisser les yeux pour lire « Duck tape and bobby pins inside »

« Hier je t'ai parlé du premier. L'ourson, c'est le second. Le loup, c'est Dean. »

Madison effleura le tatouage du bout du pouce. Le loup s'étendait de sa hanche droite jusqu'au milieu du dos en remontant les pattes le long de la colonne vertébrale, le nez en l'air comme s'il s'apprêtait à hurler à la lune. Il était de profil et on ne voyait qu'un seul de ses yeux, vert menthe.

Il laissa retomber son t-shirt et lui fit de nouveau face. Il lui tendit son bras gauche, celui presque entièrement couvert de fleurs et désigna un magnolia au creux de son coude.

« Celui ci, je l'ai fait deux ans plus tard, quand j'ai supporté de penser à elle. C'était sa fleur préférée. »

L'histoire venait décousue et sans logique apparente mais Madison ne dit rien. Elle comprendrait à la fin comme ces romans policier où on ne connaît le nom de l'assassin qu'à la toute dernière page. Mais il s'arrêta et ne parla plus pendant un moment, massant du pouce le magnolia sur son bras.

« Pourquoi « Duck tape and bobby pins » ? » Demanda Madison doucement. Ce tatouage là était étrange, il semblait plus personnel que les autres, moins esthétique. Peut être la phrase, peut être l'ourson qui semblait sorti d'un livre pour enfants un peu inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux une seconde comme pour rassembler ses idées.

« Parce que c'est ce que je suis à l'intérieur. C'est long et compliqué à expliquer. »

« J'ai du temps, et je suis intelligente. Je peux peut être comprendre. »

Il sourit.

« Pour comprendre, il faut remonter plutôt loin. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta question sur le star business. »

Madison se cala au fond de la couchette, l'oreiller de Sam derrière le dos et étendit ses jambes jusqu'à poser ses chevilles sur les cuisses du batteur. Elle écarta les rideaux gris qui obscurcissaient la petite fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur la route s'étirer sous leurs roues.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai du temps. »

Sam se mit à raconter. Il était parfaitement conscient que Kevin et Charlie l'écoutaient. Qu'à moins qu'il ne le lui interdise formellement la bassiste raconterait tout à Dorothy un peu plus tard. Mais après tout, aussi puérilement douloureuse que soit l'histoire, il n'avait pas à la cacher comme s'il en avait honte. Fallait il vraiment que ça sorte aujourd'hui ? Comme ça des années après? Alors qu'un paysage morne défilait par la vitre du bus ronronnant qui les promenait dans tout le pays ? Avec les pieds d'une fille qu'il connaissait très peu sur les genoux ? En présence des gens dont il avait fait sa famille et qui l'avaient accepté sans jamais lui poser plus de questions que celles auxquelles il supportait de répondre ?

La réponse était manifestement oui.

Il se dit avant de débuter l'histoire que la vie n'était pas comme dans les livres. Que les choses importantes ne se produisaient pas dans un grand dénouement mélodramatique plein d'emphase et de grands mots. Qu'elles survenaient juste au bon moment, ou au moment le plus inadéquat. Sur une route du Missouri.

Cela ne la rendait pas moins difficile à raconter et les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, lui coupaient la langue et lui blessaient les lèvres en les franchissant pour la toute première fois. Mais il se rendit compte en les prononçant que cela lui faisait moins mal que prévu.

1990

« Dean ! » Fit la petit voix implorante de Sam. Dean secoua la tête.

« Non Sammy ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas ! »

Sam serra ses petits bras très fort autour du chiot qui glapit d'inconfort et se tortilla pour lui lécher le visage. Sam rit et desserra un peu son étreinte sur l'animal. Il avait sept ans, un grand sourire plein de fossettes et des étoiles dans les yeux. Deux de ces faits n'arrivaient pas tout les jours et du haut de ses onze ans, Dean commençait à entrevoir que ce n'était pas normal. Sam aurait du ressembler au chiot qu'il tenait dans les bras, gigotant, heureux.

« Papa ne sera jamais d'accord tu le sais Sammy ! »

Dean détestait être la voix de la raison parce que quelque part ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, pas à lui de voir le sourire de son petit frère se faner tandis qu'il lâchait le chiot à contrecœur.

« Mais je lui avais déjà trouvé un nom ! » Gémit il. « Je m'occuperai de lui Dean je te le promet ! Papa ne saura même pas qu'il est là ! »

Dean pinça les lèvres. Le chiot était mignon et il commençait à renifler curieusement le bas de son jean. Dean s'accroupit à coté de Sam pour caresser l'animal qui posa ses pattes sur ses genoux et tendit le museau pour renifler la nouvelle main qui le caressait. Ils étaient en pleine rue, à coté du grand carton ayant contenu les petits chiens dont quelqu'un cherchait à se débarrasser. Celui là était le dernier, il était maigre avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux noirs tout ronds. S'il avait eut une frange, il aurait ressemblé à Sam et cette seule pensée serra le cœur de Dean tandis qu'il grattouillait l'animal derrière les oreilles.

« On ne peut pas Sammy. » Il remit le chien gémissant dans son carton et prit son petit frère par la main pour le traîner plus loin.

L'attitude de Sam changea dans les jours qui suivirent. Dean n'avait pas parlé du chiot à John, pas plus que son cadet. Pourtant l'enfant était moins pensif, un peu plus ouvert, plus souriant. Dean se dit qu'il s'était fait un nouvel ami à l'école. Sam était plutôt doué pour se faire des amis. Et probablement quelqu'un qui habitait le quartier parce que Sam allait régulièrement faire ses devoirs au bout de la rue chez les Harvelle. Dean était heureux de ce changement de comportement mais quand même curieux. Il suivit Sam en cachette un jour. Il n'eut pas conscience tout de suite de ce qu'il découvrit. En y repensant des années plus tard après la mort de Jess, il se dit que c'était extrêmement révélateur de la personnalité de Sam. Mais le Dean de 11 ans ne vit que son petit frère poussant le portail des Harvelle et être accueilli par une petite boule de poils dorés et jappante. L'animal portait un collier et faisait la fête à Sam comme s'il lui appartenait.

Plus tard, mis devant le fait, Sam lui expliqua, les mains jointes entre ses genoux qu'il avait proposé à Jo d'adopter le chien en échange de l'intégralité de son argent de poche.

« Il allait mourir dans la rue Dean ! »

« Papa ne va pas être content s'il le découvre ! » Prévint Dean.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement sur le lit où il était assis. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est le chien de Jo et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de mon argent de poche ! Et si elle veut bien que je joue avec son chien où est le mal ? »

Dean soupira.

« Je pouvais pas le laisser mourir tout seul dans la rue Dean. Je voulais pas qu'il soit tout seul lui aussi ! »

Et Dean n'avait plus protesté. Ce jour là il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était faible face aux yeux tristes de son petit frère. A quel point c'était difficile de combler tout seul les absences de plus en plus fréquentes de leur père, et à quel point Sam avait besoin qu'on l'aime.

Comment avaient ils réussit à garder le secret aussi longtemps il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais quand Pomme (Sam avait appelé le chien ainsi parce qu'il trouvait qu'il avait la même couleur que les grosses pommes jaunes dont la mère de Jo se servait pour faire les tartes préférées de Dean) était mort deux ans après, renversé par une voiture Sam avait été inconsolable. Si bien que même John qui pourtant prêtait peu d'attention à ses fils depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de s'habiller seuls le remarqua. Quand il sut toute l'histoire, il regarda Sam froidement et Dean fut certain qu'il allait se mettre à crier après son frère. Mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. «C'est une leçon que tu vas devoir apprendre très vite mon fils. Aimer c'est s'exposer à la souffrance. »

C'était sans doute une des choses les plus sages que John leur ait transmis. Mais à neuf ans, le petit garçon qui venait de perdre son chien ne comprit pas que John parlait d'expérience, ayant lui même perdu sa femme longtemps auparavant. Il comprit seulement que la peine qu'il ressentait reviendrait fatalement tôt ou tard. Parce qu'il aimait Dean plus que Pomme et la mort de Pomme était déjà horrible. Qu'arriverait il s'il perdait Dean un jour ? Et il aimait son père aussi. Et jusqu'ici, rien n'était venu prouver que John ait eut tort.

Aimer c'était s'exposer à la souffrance et il y avait quelques souffrances que Sam ne se sentait pas capable d'endurer. Qu'on le veuille ou non, les deuils sont nombreux dans une vie, Pomme ne fut que le premier. Vinrent ensuite les deuils du quotidien, les douleurs banales qui sur l'instant semblent insurmontables. Peu à peu, Sam se fit à l'idée qu'aimer apportait systématiquement de la souffrance. Dean avait beau lui dire que c'était idiot de croire ça, qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer, Sam essaya quand même. Et il y réussit plutôt bien.

Et puis il y eut Jess.

Sam interrompit son récit pour ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Parler d'elle était devenu moins difficile avec les années, mais c'était toujours douloureux. Cela ramenait systématiquement les mêmes images derrière ses paupières closes. Son sourire quand elle le voyait le matin, sa démarche dansante dans la rue, et la sensation fantomatique de ses doigts se pressant contre les joues de Sam quand elle l'attirait à elle pour l'embrasser. Parfois quand il fermait les yeux et se concentrait assez fort, il avait presque l'impression de sentir à nouveau son parfum.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de reprendre son récit.

« Dean a écrit sa première chanson je crois qu'il avait vingt ans et moi seize. J'étais déjà un petit con à l'époque. »

« Tu n'es pas... » Protesta Madison mais Sam la fit taire d'un mouvement de tête.

« Oh si. Tout les flics de Lawrence savent qui je suis, crois moi. Et c'était toujours Dean qui venait me chercher au poste. Il ne m'a probablement pas gueulé dessus autant de fois ni aussi fort qu'il aurait du et j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que c'est parce qu'il ne me tenait pas pour seul responsable de mes conneries. »

Madison sourit. « Je connais aucun adolescent qui ne fasse pas de conneries. »

« Tu n'as pas connu Dean alors. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait, je l'ai fait au centuple. » Il se leva prudemment pour aller chercher leur carnet à chanson. Quelque part dans les emplacements réservées aux cartes, il restait un des rares témoignages de cette époque. Il tendit à Madison une photo de lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. Il était maigre, les cheveux encore plus longs qu'à présent et quelqu'un l'avait photographié en train de jouer avec un chien dressé sur ses pattes arrières et presque aussi grand que lui. Madison examina la photo un long moment. Quiconque l'avait prise devait être soit très bon soit très amoureux de Sam parce qu'il se dégageait du vieux cliché quelque chose de désespérément joyeux et tendre.

« J'avais dix sept ans ans. Je m'étais enfui de la maison. La fille qui a prit cette photo doit encore avoir une cible avec ma tête en plein milieu. Dean sait ce que je lui ai fait et si tu veux savoir quel genre de connard j'étais à l'époque tu pourras le lui demander. Je croyais sincèrement qu'il allait me battre quand les flics me sont tombés dessus et qu'il est venu me chercher au poste et très honnêtement je l'aurais mérité. Et au lieu de ça il s'est enfermé dans le garage et il a écrit une chanson. Enfin, le début d'une chanson. »

« Elle disait quoi ? » Demanda Madison.

« _He made sure your heart looks as good in black and blue, as my soul in bloody hues_. »

« Juste ça ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Juste ça. Pour autant que je sache il n'a jamais rien trouvé d'autre à écrire sur le sujet. Et même à l'époque j'ai comprit qu'il parlait de notre père. » Il se tourna vers elle avec aussi peu d'expressions sur le visage que possible. «Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, pas une seule fois, même quand je l'aurais mérité. Et j'imagine qu'on pourrait considérer que c'était une preuve de son inquiétude pour moi, mais quand Dean est venu me chercher ce jour là, il avait encore une cicatrice à la lèvre et un restant d'œil au beurre noir. Si tu lui demandes il te dira qu'il s'est pris un mur ou fait agresser dans la rue. Je sais quand il mens, et crois moi, il mens. »

Madison ne dit rien pendant un instant, digérant l'information, puis : « Est ce que Dean se voit toujours comme ça ? Comme une âme en dégradés de sang ? »

Sam considéra la question un instant avant de répondre. « Je crois, oui. Je crois aussi qu'il pense que Castiel peut y remédier. »

« Et toi ? »

Sam eut un petit rire sans joie. « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai reçu assez de coups pour savoir que les marques qu'ils laissent ne sont pas que bleues et noires. Même au cœur. » Dit il. « Et c'est à cause de ça le tatouage. Du ruban adhésif et des épingles à nourrice. C'est la seule chose qui me tient debout la plupart du temps. »

Madison ne commenta pas en le voyant masser machinalement le lotus multicolore sur son avant bras. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle lui rendit la photo qu'il rangea soigneusement dans le journal.

##

Dean avait tendu l'oreille comme Kevin et Charlie pour écouter l'histoire de son frère. Il en admirait la synthèse, la clarté presque clinique avec laquelle Sam exposait les faits. On avait du lui apprendre ça pendant ses années à Stanford. Être précis, concis.

Pourtant Sam laissa de côté tout un pan de l'histoire, un qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'exposer et Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il parla de Pomme, de sa fugue, puis, après un long moment de silence, il se mit à parler de Jessica.

Il l'avait rarement évoquée au cours des cinq années depuis sa mort. D'abord parce que le sujet était trop douloureux, ensuite parce que cela ne servait à rien de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures. Il avait écrit des chansons sur elle, la plupart trop personnelles pour sortir de leur carnet de cuir. Il s'était fait tatouer son nom sur les phalanges et le magnolia qui avait été la fleur préférée de la jeune fille. Mais il n'en avait quasiment jamais parlé.

« J'étais pas un mec bien en arrivant à Stanford. » Dit Sam. Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, emprisonnant les chevilles de Madison entre ses cuisses et son torse. Il regardait par terre comme si le sol du tourbus était un puits aux souvenirs.

« Jess, c'était une fille bien sous tout rapports. Elle gagnait des points en étant bénévole au bureau administratif, c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Je ne vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Mais elle m'a sorti de cellule de dégrisement plus souvent qu'à son tour. Je crois que les flics de Palo Alto nous connaissaient tous à force. Elle m'a fait cesser de me battre dans les bars. Enfin presque, disons qu'elle m'a bien amélioré. Elle pensait que je valais quelque chose et à force j'ai finit par y croire aussi. »

Sam releva les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme, il se tordait nerveusement les mains et elle hocha lentement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle l'écoutait toujours.

« Ça duré durant mes deux ans à Stanford. Et je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. J'avais acheté la bague je voulais l'épouser. » Il avait la gorge nouée tout comme Madison et plus loin dans le bus, les autres avaient baissé le son de la télévision pour pouvoir l'écouter. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« On vivait ensemble et un soir Dean s'est introduit chez nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que j'avais quitté la maison et elle m'a convaincu de sortir boire un verre avec lui. Il a fallut plus d'un verre pour se raconter deux ans de vie et quand on est rentrés à la fin de la nuit, il y avait eut un incendie. »

Dean serra les dents en entendant son frère parler. Ils se souvenaient tout les deux des sirènes des pompiers, de la panique dans les yeux de Sam en découvrant que c'était son immeuble qui brûlait, de sa recherche frénétique de Jessica parmi les rescapés enroulés dans des couvertures malgré la fournaise à quelque pas d'eux.

« Elle ne s'en est pas sortie. » Dit Sam un ton plus bas. Il massait désormais les lettres tatouées en blanc sur ses phalanges, une sur chaque doigt : J.E.S.S. « Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette journée. Ils n'ont pas voulut me laisser voir le corps, pas avant que les pompes funèbres s'en soient occupés et même à ce moment là... Un corps brûlé n'est jamais beau à voir. »

Madison hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui. Il avait baissé la tête si bas que son front touchait presque ses poignets. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, attendant une suite qui pouvait ne pas venir. Elle avait plié les genoux, ses chevilles toujours coincées contre le ventre de Sam et à eux deux ils devaient ressembler à une drôle de sculpture dans l'encadrement des banquettes superposées du bus.

« Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis resté prostré. Dean a appelé notre père quelques jours après. On était assignés à résidence le temps de l'enquête de police et il ne savait pas comment faire pour me sortir de mon lit. La seule réponse de mon père a été qu'un homme digne de ce nom affronte ses problèmes seul. »

Madison fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il aurait du comprendre je veux dire... Tu venais de perdre l'amour de ta vie ! »

Sam tourna vers elle un regard pensif. Il devait se tordre le cou dans un angle bizarre pour la voir et même comme ça elle avait la moitié du visage cachée par sa frange . « Tu crois que Jess était l'amour de ma vie ? »

« Je crois que perdre tragiquement un amour toujours vif c'est forcément comme de perdre l'amour de sa vie. » Répondit elle « et quoi qu'en ait pensé ton père, c'était son rôle d'être près de toi pour traverser ça. »

« C'est Dean qui a été près de moi. Mon père a quand même finit par me parler. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit « souviens toi de Pomme. » »

Madison ne répondit pas mais elle pinça les lèvres si fort que Sam n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Et tu l'as fait. » Dit elle sur le ton de la constatation.

Il hocha la tête. « Il ne faut pas s'attacher à quelque chose qu'on peut perdre. » Dit il en la poussant doucement pour pouvoir se redresser. Elle s'écarta de lui, assez pour reposer ses pieds par terre.

« Mais tout peut être perdu. Les choses, les gens, la vie... »

« Je sais. Alors je ne m'attache à rien, comme ça quoi que je perde ça ne sera plus jamais un drame. »

Madison pinça les lèvres. « Même Dean ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « C'est différent, on ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on a aimé toute sa vie. »

« Et ta batterie ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Quelle importance ? »

« Tes chansons ? »

« Une fois qu'elles sont écrites, elles n'ont plus d'importance. »

« Et ça ? » Demanda encore Madison en posant la main sur son bras par dessus le tatouage de lotus.

« Des souvenirs. Les souvenirs non plus ne devaient pas avoir d'importance. » Il parlait très bas maintenant comme si raconter son histoire l'avait épuisé.

« Mais ils en ont. »

Il hocha la tête, se cala contre le fond de la couchette en fermant les yeux. Madison revoyait en pensées le tatouage en haut de son dos, là où personne ne pouvait le voir à moins qu'il ne le veuille. L'ourson déchiqueté, la couture là où son cœur aurait du être et la phrase en dessous. « Duck tape and bobby pins inside. »

C'était ainsi qu'il se voyait et ainsi qu'il avait choisit d'être. Elle avait envie de pleurer tout à coup et se rendit compte qu'à part le ronronnement du moteur et les vibrations du bus il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux. Elle croisa le regard de Dean par delà le court couloir qui menait à sa propre couchette. Il détourna lentement les yeux. Assis l'un a coté de l'autre, Kevin et Charlie reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran de télévision quasiment muet désormais et l'un d'eux remonta le son comme pour leur accorder un instant d'intimité.

Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire et elle le savait. Elle savait reconnaître une décision idiote quand elle en prenait une mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se glisser entre le mur et l'épaule de Sam, de passer ses bras autour de lui et de poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit elle doucement. Elle ne vit pas son air perplexe, le sentit juste bouger légèrement pour passer un bras autour de sa taille dans une position plus confortable.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je suis désolée de t'en avoir fait parler. Je n'aurais probablement pas du. »

« Non. Je crois que ça fait du bien d'en parler. Au fond. »

Le télévision avait reprit son volume normal et Madison se demandait s'il était justifié de mettre fin à leur étreinte mais Sam reprit la parole.

« Je t'avais dit qu'en connaissant mon histoire tu te sentirais obligée de me réconforter avec du sexe. » Fit il d'un ton à moitié amusé. Elle rit même si c'était plus gênant qu'amusant.

« En fait tu as tout inventé dans ce but n'est ce pas ? »

« Absolument. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se recala contre son épaule et décida de ne plus bouger. «Il y avait des moyens plus simple. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais la simplicité ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Ils finirent par rejoindre les trois autres devant la petite télévision. Elle lui tenait la main et il ne la lâcha pas.

Plus tard, à l'arrêt suivant, elle regagna son propre bus et Charlie et Kevin s'éclipsèrent pour faire une sieste. Ils arrivaient en vue deSaint Louislaissant Dean et Sam seuls devant la télévision qu'ils ne regardaient plus.

« Tu ne lui as pas tout dit » Fit l'aîné.

Sam haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés à la télévision. « Elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir d'un coup. »

« Les autres n'ont jamais rien su. »

« Les autres n'ont jamais rien demandé. »

Dean eut une moue d'assentiment. D'ordinaire les filles qui gravitaient autour de Sam étaient plus intéressées par son statut ou son physique que par sa vie. Madison faisait manifestement partie des exceptions.

« Ce que tu disais, à propos de tes séjours en prison... » Reprit le chanteur sans regarder son frère « Ce n'était pas toi te comportant juste mal, ou traversant ta crise d'adolescence. C'était ta façon de devenir assez fort pour t'enfuir. »

Sam hocha la tête «Et t'abandonner. Et tu sais à quel point j'en suis désolé. J'étais inconscient et égoïste mais j'avais besoin de partir. »

« Je sais. Et personne ne te le reproche. »

« Je m'en fais le reproche. »

Dean sourit. « Ça petit frère, tout se reprocher c'est mon boulot ! »

Sam lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, le regardant pour la première fois de leur conversation. « Nah, ton boulot c'est de te faire du soucis pour moi et sortir mon cul de tôle. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Et te dire que papa avait tort. » acquiesça Dean. Sam lui retourna un regard perplexe, son froncement de sourcils fit scintiller son piercing. « Il a dit «Si tu pars, ne reviens jamais » Il le pensait peut être mais... Si tu fais une autre connerie, si tu pars de nouveau en claquant la porte. Je veux que tu saches que je la laisserai ouverte pour que tu puisses revenir un jour. »

Sam ne dit rien pendant une seconde, la télé oublié produisait un fond sonore qui s'ajoutait au ronronnement du moteur et aux cahots de la route.

« Tu devrais en faire une chanson. » Dit il finalement. Dean sourit.

« C'est en projet. »

##

C'était étrange de constater à quel point Castiel était devenu une part de leur vie en quelques années. C'était comme s'il faisait partie du paysage, qu'il soit là ou non. Et le savoir à l'hôpital pesait curieusement sur chacun d'eux. Kevin était anormalement silencieux, Charlie avait abandonné ses exercices de basse qui d'ordinaire les berçaient tous durant les trajets en bus, Dean et Sam partageaient une expression sombre et inquiète. Ils sursautèrent tous quand le téléphone de Dean sonna en fin d'après midi à quelques kilomètres de St Louis.

Le son était écorché et plein de bruits, il mit le haut parleur si fort que dans le bus ils entendaient le vague écho des bruits de l'hôpital à tout un pays de distance. Il ne se demanda pas si c'était quelque chose que Castiel ne voulait pas partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne se posa pas la question. Il faisait partie de sa famille, tout les gens présents dans ce bus, même Dorothy sur le siège du conducteur faisaient partie de sa famille. Et ils avaient tous autant le droit de savoir que lui. Ils en avaient besoin.

Il ne connaissait pas la voix qui prit la parole et se présenta comme étant le docteur Talbot.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi Castiel. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer curieusement. Comme si jusqu'ici il avait réussit à ignorer le problème, à refouler l'angoisse très loin tout au fond de lui et qu'elle refaisait surface au moment le plus étrange possible.

« Les scanners n'ont rien montré, la biopsie de moelle non plus. Il n'y a aucun signe de récidive de la leucémie. »

Elle s'exprimait avec clarté et précision mais Dean se demandait s'il comprenait bien les mots qui sortaient du téléphone, est ce que la distance ne camouflait pas une nouvelle abominable sous des mots réconfortants ? Charlie était descendue de sa banquette et avait posé une main sur son épaule que Dean prit dans la sienne par habitude.

« Alors qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Demanda Castiel la voix rauque.

« Une anémie importante, un nombre incroyable de carences alimentaires et une infection pulmonaire. Dans l'ensemble ton corps est épuisé comme celui d'un vieillard. »

Dean imaginait le froncement de sourcils perplexe de Castiel.

« Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda le chanteur ayant totalement oublié le haut parleur sur son téléphone.

« A vous de me le dire. » Répondit sèchement le docteur Talbot. « Castiel revient de trois semaines de vacances avec vous. Les gens sont censés se reposer en vacance, pas tomber malades ! »

D'un coup, Dean se sentit horriblement coupable. Il revoyait distinctement les trois semaines passées avec Castiel, le peu de repos qu'ils avaient pris entre les périples en bus, les concerts et leurs nuits écourtées par le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Il revoyait les fast-food, plus rarement les restaurants aux cartes toujours semblables, les petits déjeuners ratés pour rester au lit une heure de plus, les dîners sautés en faveur d'une bouteille de whisky ou d'une soirée à jouer sur la console que Charlie emportait partout avec elle. « C'est ma faute. » Soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. « Les vacances n'ont pas été particulièrement reposantes.»

« Si j'avais voulut me reposer je l'aurais fait ! » Grogna Castiel à l'autre bout du fil.

Tout le monde dans le bus pouvait l'imaginer en train de les fusiller du regard et l'expression butée de son visage qu'ils avaient tous vue au moins une fois. Le docteur Talbot se mit à énoncer une liste de règles d'hygiène de vie à suivre strictement dorénavant. Le téléphone ne retransmit pas le soupir exaspéré de Castiel mais ils étaient surs qu'il y en avait eut un.

Dean s'était attendu à des vagues de soulagement, à ce qu'un poids quitte sa poitrine. Pourtant rien ne se produisit, ses oreilles bourdonnaient tandis que le médecin indiquait à Castiel qu'elle lui prescrirait les compléments alimentaires et les antibiotiques dont il avait besoin et qu'il devrait revenir pour de nouveaux examens le mois suivant. Il revoyait les soirs de concert des semaines précédentes, essayait d'imaginer son propre état de fatigue décuplé par la maladie qui s'installait lentement pour comprendre le ressenti de son amant. Il se sentait coupable pour chacune des quintes de toux de Castiel auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté attention. Coupable pour chaque minute de sommeil dont il l'avait privé, coupable même de ne pas avoir été capable de l'enfermer dans une bulle stérile pour le protéger de toutes les maladies de la terre. Il avait crispé sa main dans ses cheveux, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête si basse que son front touchait presque la table devant lui.

Charlie passa les deux bras autour de son cou et de son torse et se pencha vers lui par dessus le dossier du siège pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

« C'est pas ta faute, Dean. A part droguer son café personne n'aurait pu l'obliger à se ménager. » Il sourit, les yeux fermés pour ne pas pleurer et Castiel acquiesça d'un grognement à l'autre bout du fil. Il était vivant. Il allait vivre. Ce n'était rien, rien de grave et ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour rien.

Avant qu'il ne coupe le haut parleur, Sam et Kevin crièrent leurs vœux de rétablissement et Charlie envoya au jeune homme des baisers de sa part et de celle de Dorothy. Elle ne lâcha Dean, à contrecœur , que quand celui ci se dégagea de son étreinte d'un mouvement d'épaules. Avec un sourire d'excuse il leva le téléphone à son oreille et elle s'éloigna pour annoncer la nouvelle à Dorothy.

« Comment va le comptable ? » Demanda la conductrice sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Mieux qu'on le craignait. Infection pulmonaire, fatigue, anémie. Rien qu'un steak et un bon oreiller ne puissent arranger apparemment. »

Dorothy sourit, ce qui n'adoucit curieusement pas ses traits. « Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme bien sans Dean. »

Charlie haussa les épaules et se cala dans le siège en posant ses pieds nus sur le tableau de bord. « Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme du tout avec Dean. »

« J'ai entendu ça ! » Cria le chanteur plus loin dans le bus.

« Et j'ai parfaitement raison ! » Cria-t-elle en retour. La route commençait à se border de petites maisons à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville. Plus tard dans la soirée ce serait une nouvelle salle, un autre concert puis un autre hôtel. Tout changeait chaque jour dans leur vie tout en restant curieusement semblable à la différence des paysages qui bordaient les routes.

« C'est étrange, quand j'ai rencontré Castiel, j'aurais juré qu'il allait bien. » Dit Charlie doucement.

« Il allait bien. » Fit remarquer Dorothy.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oui. Mais tu as tort de penser qu'il est différent des autres. » Répondit la conductrice avec un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'avoir survécu à une maladie pareille ne te rend pas différent ? »

« Tout les gens que tu rencontres mènent un combat dont tu n'as aucune idée, Red. Ça ne se voit pas souvent, et personne n'en parle, mais tout le monde se bats. »

« Tu te bats toi ? » Demanda Charlie en tournant la tête vers sa partenaire.

« Tout les jours. »

« Contre quoi ? »

« Et toi ? »

Charlie reporta son attention sur la route. « Tu as éludé la question. »

« Toi aussi. » Dorothy quitta la route des yeux un instant pour lui sourire et Charlie lui tira puérilement la langue.


	8. Chapter 8: Sunflower

Chapitre 8 :Sunflower

La soirée était chaude et moite, trop pour rester enfermé à l'intérieur des bus.

La plupart des gens qui restaient à l'extérieure de la salle durant le concert étaient des roadies. Un tour de chant devient vie répétitif quand on n'est pas sur scène et qu'on n'a pas forcément envie de l'entendre plusieurs soirs de suite durant presque un an. La plupart de ceux qui restaient à l'extérieur des tourbus en attendant la fin du spectacle fumaient et discutaient par groupe de trois ou quatre, partageant parfois une bière ou un sandwich tardif.

Dorothy ne fumait pas. Elle avait déjà trop de mal à supporter l'odeur du tabac froid sur ses collègues pour s'imaginer se l'infliger en permanence. Adossée au bus du groupe, elle observait les gens.

La plupart de ceux qui l'entouraient voyaient sans prendre la peine d'observer. Dorothy savait quel roadie traînait un rhume depuis trois jours, lequel avait un enfant malade, là bas à Los Angeles d'où ils venaient presque tous. Elle savait qui avait pris des paris sur Sam et Madison et qui serait le premier, après la tournée à vendre des anecdotes au tabloïd le plus offrant. Et tout ça elle n'avait pas eut besoin de le demander, elle l'avait simplement déduit, observé, analysé.

Pour l'heure, elle regardait Madison qui aidait un des plus jeunes roadies à remplir une grille de mots croisés à la lueur d'une lampe torche et de l'éclairage incertain du parking.

Dorothy ne dévoilait jamais à personne les résultats de ses observations, chacun avait droit à sa vie privée après tout, mais elle s'intéressait à Madison parce que la jeune femme s'intéressait à Sam.

De son poste au volant du bus, depuis plusieurs mois, Dorothy avait appris à connaître les frères Winchester et à les apprécier.

Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de capacités d'observation hors du commun pour trouver leur relation touchante. Si Sam s'était fait tatouer un loup dans le dos c'était parce que Dean avait toujours les yeux sur son petit frère, prêt à le protéger au besoin. Chose que Dorothy trouvait très amusante dans la mesure où, des deux, c'était Sam le plus impressionnant. Elle aimait les entendre se lancer des plaisanteries d'un goût douteux d'un bout à l'autre du bus et la façon qu'ils avaient de se mettre à faire de la musique spontanément ensemble. Cela se produisait la plupart du temps quand il n'y avait qu'eux dans le bus et ils échangeaient alors à voix basse des mots, des idées, des paroles dont Dorothy, derrière son volant captait quelques échos. Elle avait assez fréquenté les deux garçons pour avoir une idée assez nette de leurs caractère. Sans connaître leur passé et sans s'y intéresser, elle pouvait voir les trous béants dans leurs âmes desquels ils sortaient une musique qu'elle trouvait très triste.

Dorothy n'aimait pas les gens tristes. Et Madison, ce soir, était triste quand elle s'approcha de la conductrice en lui tendant un sandwich. Elle le prit sans dire un mot et sans grande envie. Elles parlèrent de choses sans importance, sans intérêt juste pour passer le temps. Des gens commençaient à sortir de la salle, présageant la fin du concert et Madison se mit à penser à la batterie qu'elle devrait démonter et ranger d'ici peu.

«C'est la pire idée de l'année de m'attacher à lui n'est ce pas ? »

« A Sam ? » Demanda Dorothy comme si elle n'avait pas déjà la réponse. Madison hocha la tête.« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« A quoi tu le vois ? » S'amusa Madison.

« Il a des tournesol dans les yeux. »

Madison lui jeta un regard curieux et Dorothy sourit en froissant entre ses doigts l'emballage de son sandwich.

« Ma grand mère disait que les gens qui ont des tournesols dans les yeux regardent toujours vers le soleil, vers le bon coté des choses, et que quelqu'un qui a les yeux rivés au soleil ne peut pas se satisfaire de sa part d'ombre. »

« Ta grand mère était philosophe. » Constata Madison en souriant.

« Elle était surtout d'ascendance Indienne. J'imagine que ça jouait beaucoup sur sa philosophie et ce qu'elle m'a apprit. »

« Est ce que tu crois qu'il est dangereux ? » Demanda encore Madison les yeux rivés sur les gens qui sortaient de la salle de spectacle par groupes plus ou moins compacts. Elle avait une confiance absolue en la sincérité et les capacités d'observation de Dorothy, beaucoup plus qu'en son propres jugements qui, l'histoire l'avait montré n'était pas un modèle de sûreté.

La jeune femme prit son temps pour répondre, pesant chacun de ses mots pour ne pas faire de tort à Sam. Elle appréciait ce gamin. Elle aimait la façon dont il se battait contre lui même pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en son frère, et le regard gentil qu'il posait sur le monde la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait des choses chez les Winchester que Dorothy aurait préféré pouvoir ignorer. Une large part d'ombre qui semblait leur coller aux talons et les engluer au sol où qu'ils aillent et quoi qu'ils fassent. En toute honnêteté elle ne pouvait pas brosser un tableau idyllique de Sam Winchester.

« Je crois qu'il se pense dangereux, et qu'il veut protéger les gens auxquels il tient de la menace qu'il représente. »

« Quelle menace ? »

« Tu as entendu son histoire. Il pense que les gens auxquels il s'attache finiront par souffrir comme lui ou à cause de lui. Il pense que s'attacher aux gens ne mène qu'à la souffrance. »

« Alors il ne s'attache pas. »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « Il ne t'a pas raconté toute son histoire, il y a des choses qu'il ne t'a pas dites. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Madison.

« Je l'ignore. J'observe, je ne suis pas devin. Mais si tu veux savoir s'il est dangereux, s'il risque de te faire du mal comme Karl, je pense que c'est ça qu'il te faut savoir. »

« C'est compatible avec les tournesols ça ? » Demanda Madison pour échapper au sujet pesant.

Dorothy sourit. « Les gens sont complexes. On peut être quelqu'un de bien et d'optimiste, et être rongé par ses démons. Sam est quelqu'un de bien, sauf que lui, il ne le sait pas.»

Madison repensait aux paroles de son amie en démontant la batterie et en la chargeant une heure plus tard dans un camion de matériel. Elle décida de chasser ces pensées de sa tête en rentrant à l'hôtel en compagnie d'autre roadies, tenta de les noyer sous la douche, de les étouffer dans son oreiller sans succès. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse, les mêmes interrogations vaines et sans intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à l'évidence au milieu de la nuit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Elle remit son pull et son pantalon et descendit au salon ouvert 24h sur 24, ses chaussettes produisaient à peine un vague froufroutement sur la moquette épaisse. Quelques clients de l'hôtel y partageaient un digestif en s'esclaffant dans un coin et un barman à l'air fatigué lui servit au comptoir un thé trop chaud qu'elle laissa refroidir en parcourant des yeux un des magazines qui traînaient sur toutes les table basses du salon.

«Insomnie ? » Demanda la voix de Sam tandis que le batteur se perchait sur le tabouret à coté du sien. Elle aurait sursauté si elle n'avait pas été aussi consciente de sa présence, elle l'avait entendu arriver au bruit étouffé de ses bottes sur la moquette et sa présence était comme l'ombre d'une grande couverture. Elle hocha la tête.

« Trop d'idées qui se bousculent. »

« Moi aussi. » Dit il en posant son vieux carnet en cuir sur le comptoir. Un stylo au bout tout rongé y pendait, accroché à un des anneaux par une ficelle à rôti. Le carnet avait sans doute vécu de meilleurs jours. La couverture de cuir était tachée, éraflée, pliée et repliée à des angles curieux. Pourtant, Sam passait la main dessus avec une sorte de respect incongru avant de l'ouvrir là où un marque page fait d'un vieux bracelet brésilien aux couleurs salies d'avoir été trop porté indiquait la dernière chanson écrite.

Madison avala la première gorgée de son thé en tournant distraitement les pages de son magazine, notant de ci de là un article de parfumerie qu'elle voudrait essayer une fois rentrée à LA. Sam s'était vautré comme à son habitude sur le comptoir, la tête posée sur son coude replié, tapotant nerveusement le stylo sur le papier du carnet.

« Pas inspiré ? » Demanda Madison en se tournant vers lui.

« Si. Mais j'ai pas les mots. J'ai pas la musique non plus. » Soupira-t-il en se redressant. Il tira le magazine de la jeune femme vers lui et éclata de rire. « Seins objectif plaisir ? Sérieusement Mads ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en souriant au dessus de sa tasse de thé. « Je l'ai pas écrit non plus ! »

« Encore heureux ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour t'éduquer ! » Se moqua -t-il en tirant franchement le papier glacé vers lui. Il posa les coudes sur le comptoir, les joues dans les mains, ses épaules remontées à un angle bizarre pour lire l'article à voix haute en s'interrompant régulièrement pour éclater de rire. Madison riait aussi entre deux gorgées de thé et elle le soupçonnait d'essayer de la faire rire en buvant pour qu'elle s'étouffe. Quand il lui rendit le magazine, elle se rendit compte que les pensées obsédantes l'avaient quittée depuis un moment, que depuis qu'il était près d'elle elle se sentait juste l'esprit en paix.

Et ce fut à cet instant, quand il releva la tête vers elle, le visage à moitié caché par sa frange trop longue qu'elle les vit, au fond de ses yeux, juste un éclair jaune autour des pupilles, comme deux tournesols sur le fond vert si clair qu'il paraissait bleu ou gris selon l'éclairage.

Elle dut avoir l'air particulièrement idiote car il cessa de rire d'un coup. « Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il se reprochait déjà sa dernière blague.

« Dorothy avait raison... » Murmura Madison. Elle écarta la frange des yeux de Sam pour les regarder plus attentivement.

« A quel sujet ? »

Elle le regardait de si près qu'elle dut deviner qu'il souriait au plissement de ses paupières.

« Tu as vraiment des tournesols dans les yeux. »

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait toujours la main sur sa joue et qu'elle se tenait assez près de lui pour sentir l'odeur de lessive de son t-shirt. Elle s'écarta vivement en priant très fort pour ne pas rougir (qui rougissait passé quinze ans ? ) et reprit une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance. Sam souriait de toutes ses fossettes et poussa le carnet de cuir vers elle.

« Je crois que tu tiens quelque chose. » Dit il en se levant avant de poser le stylo sur la page vierge. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, celle sur laquelle il avait tatoué le prénom de Jess. Elle ne le vit pas se pencher sur elle et sursauta quand il plaça un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Écris bien Mads. Bonne nuit. »

Quand son cœur eut cessé de battre la chamade, il était parti. Elle avait toujours le carnet devant elle. Elle se mit à écrire.

##

Le concert suivant était à Madison et Sam s'était beaucoup amusé, toute la journée à taquiner la jeune femme sur le fait qu'elle ait une ville à son nom.

« Et un film aussi. » Finit elle par décréter exaspérée en fin de journée. « Et une sirène. Et une rue dans environ chaque ville... Maintenant si tu as finit de te foutre de moi j'ai du travail ! »Grogna-t-elle. Sam leva les mains en l'air et la laissa décharger le matériel tandis qu'il partait en quête de quelqu'un d'autre à énerver. La vie en tournée était bien moins excitante au bout d'un an et ils commençaient tous à être fatigués de la nourriture de restaurants, des chambres d'hôtels ou de dormir recroquevillés dans les couchettes des tourbus. Quelques mois auparavant encore, ils seraient sortis explorer la ville avant le concert et faire la fête ensuite. Mais à présent ils n'avaient tous plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez eux et dormir.

Kevin sans doute plus que tout les autres.

Sam le trouva en train de réviser ses partitions dans le tourbus. Il manquait une note sur deux et semblait préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas gamin ? » Demanda Sam en se perchant sur la petite table du bus où le violoncelliste était assis. Kevin leva son archet des cordes d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as personne d'autre à perturber ? » Grinça -t-il.

Sam secoua la tête avec un sourire joyeux. « Charlie est avec Dotty , Dean a disparu et Madison vient de m'envoyer balader. »

«Ça a l'air de te réjouir. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Tout va bien. » Mentit Kevin. Sam pouvait toujours voir quand son ami mentait parce qu'il évitait systématiquement son regard.

« Mais encore ? »

Kevin soupira et haussa les épaules en tournant une page de sa partition avant de reposer son archet sur son instrument. Pendant un instant, seul les notes rondes et aiguës perturbèrent le silence. Sam s'assit sur sa couchette.

« Tu devrais lui dire tu sais. »

Kevin haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. « La fille. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes. La vie est courte. »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus presque aussi désagréable que sa bonne nature le lui permettait. « Tu as eut une révélation subite? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Pas subite » Répondit tranquillement Sam. « Mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu mon frère dernièrement ? Il a eut peur de perdre Castiel. Bon sang j'ai eut peur de le perdre aussi. Ça te fait réfléchir, te dire que la vie est très courte au final. Qu'est ce que tu risques à lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu la voyais tout les jours. »

Kevin posa son archet sur la table.

« Pas comme toi et Madison. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Madison. »

« Pas encore. » Kevin avait parlé sur le ton de la constatation et Sam le considéra un instant perplexe. La conversation qu'il pensait mener jusqu'ici venait de se retourner contre lui et il se demandait dans quelle mesure le jeune homme n'avait pas raison ?

Quelle barrière lui restait il à franchir avant d'éprouver pour Madison la même chose que pour Jessica ? Comment en était il venu à aimer sa petite amie au point que même morte il la considérait toujours comme telle ? Et comment pourrait il en venir à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il resta un instant sans rien dire, le nez plissé dans une mimique perplexe qui amusait beaucoup Kevin.

« Comme je le disais. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sam. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

Le jeune homme se leva pour attraper la housse de son violoncelle et l'y ranger. Il hissa l'instrument sur son épaule et se tourna vers son ami. « Non, c'est très compliqué et très dangereux au contraire. Mais si tu veux me prouver que j'ai tort, ne te prive pas. »

Sam le regarda sortir du bus en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore dit de mal ? Il restait trois heures avant le concert et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire à part peut être frapper ses baguettes sur chaque surface plane mais l'envie lui manquait. Il s'installa à la place encore chaude de Kevin et extirpa le carnet de cuir de son rangement sous un des coussins de la banquette avant de l'ouvrir là où Madison avait laissé le marque page en le lui rendait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude, ses yeux si profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, le teint si pâle qu'elle semblait presque morte. Elle aussi verrait arriver la fin de la tournée avec soulagement.

Il fut surpris de trouver une chanson complète s'étalent sur une double page du carnet. Le papier avait été raturé au delà de tout entendement, mais les mots définitifs se détachaient clairement entre les essais et les erreur. Elle avait appelé la chanson « Sunflower. » Les rimes n'étaient pas très bonnes et Sam dut recopier la chanson au crayon sur une nouvelle page avant de la reprendre phrase par phrase. Il essayait de ne pas remarquer que la chanson parlait de lui. Il en avait l'habitude. La quasi totalité des chansons écrites par Dean parlaient de lui.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, et cette fois cela voulait dire quelque chose que Sam n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Madison avait écrit en imitant manifestement le style sombre des paroles de Free Will. Elle avait écrit sur lui et pour lui. Cela montrait un double niveau d'attachement auquel Sam refusait de penser tandis qu'il reprenait, mot à mot les paroles écrites d'une main étrangère et qu'un rythme se formait dans sa tête.

Il sentit Dan entrer dans le bus plus qu'il ne l'entendit, devina le léger « thump » du téléphone de son frère jeté sur sa couchette et ses pas pesants le long du couloir du bus.

« Nouvelle chanson ? » Demanda le chanteur en s'asseyant en face de lui. Sam hocha la tête. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa concentration, les mots avaient quelque chose d'évident, ils commençaient à couler avec une frénésie qu'il adorait. Ils débordaient de son stylo, de sa page, s'envolaient entre ses doigts, se figeaient dans sa tête comme l'évidence de quelque chose qu'on a toujours eut sous les yeux sans jamais réellement le regarder.

Il fit un signe à Dean de lui apporter ses baguettes et le chanteur récupéra sa guitare dans le placard en même temps. Il s'installa à moitié sur la table et attendit que Sam lui donne le rythme.

Parfois, la musique venait d'elle même, ils se mettaient à jouer ensemble, s'enregistrant par principe. Le plus souvent leurs compositions improvisées étaient médiocres. Parfois elles étaient fantastiques. De temps à autres c'était les paroles qui venaient en premier. Avant le rythme, avant les notes de guitare, avant que Charlie n'ajoute la basse qui sous tendait le tout, avant que Kevin n'améliore la composition avec ses cordes.

Parfois, c'était le rythme qui venait en premier, qui les portait sur le chemin d'une nouvelle chanson sur laquelle ils mettaient des paroles, juste par principe.

Cette fois ci, ce fut différent. Cette fois ci, quand Dean tourna le carnet vers lui, ce fut l'émotion qui vint en premier. Comme le jour où Sam avait écrit « The Woman in White » et comme cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis. Les mots étaient d'une main étrangère, les lettres rondes et hâtives, les consonances inhabituelles. Et Dean sourit. Parce qu'il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui avait pu écrire une chanson sur Sam. En dehors de lui, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui éprouve autant de tendresse pour son frère.

_« They say, people with sunflower eyes_

_always look at the bright side._

_I know a man with sunflower eyes_

_And he's good and kind,_

_and can't stop telling lies »_

Ce serait une chanson douce, une qui serait chantée avec une lumière minimale, un accompagnement symbolique. Quelques mesures de guitare soutenant à peine les mots, juste pour qu'on les écoute et qu'on les entende. Dean installa la guitare sur sa cuisse et tendit ses baguettes à Sam qui se redressa sur la banquette et se mit à frapper un rythme lent sur la table.

«_ He thinks he's a freak_

_'cos someone broke his heart beyond return_

_and he was just a kid,_

_and he crashes and burn_

_every minute of every day_

_I should keep him away _»

En travers de la marge, Madison avait griffonné trois phrases qui ne rimaient pas et qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas réussit à intégrer à la chanson. Dean les désigna du menton son frère qui hocha la tête. « Un motif répétitif en arrière plan ? » Proposa-t-il en battant toujours la mesure.

« Une voix de femme. » Acquiesça Sam.

Dean se mit à marmonner les paroles pour lui même en balançant la tête au rythme imposé par Sam qui tambourinait sur la table.

_« How can you run from what's inside you ? _

_Maybe there's no escape ? _

_Maybe you could be saved ? »_

Dean changea d'accord pour trouver quelques notes soutenant les trois phrases tandis que Sam sortait son téléphone de sa poche et le posait sur la table pour les enregistrer.

Le processus de création était en cours et aucun des deux ne cesserait de jouer avant d'avoir bouclé la chanson, pris par une frénésie de rythmes et de sons dans lesquels ils remarquèrent à peine la basse de Charlie jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'adosse aux banquettes à coté d'eux en souriant. Le son grave de son instrument vint sous tendre la guitare de Dean et il se mit à jouer un ton plus bas pour qu'ils s'accordent. Charlie ne regardait pas les paroles, elle suivait juste le rythme de ses amis et peu à peu le son du refrain se forma entre eux trois.

_« I wanna know what's behind sunflower eyes_

_Loudest people are the most secret ones_

_I wanna know the truth behin the lies_

_and raise your head toward the sun »_

Dean fredonnait toujours à mi voix, butant sur la rythmique, notant mentalement les mots qui devraient être changés, retravaillés. Il croisa le regard de Charlie qui hocha la tête doucement en souriant, il y avait une ambiance indescriptible dans le bus quelque chose entre l'exhaltation et l'excitation qui leur donnait envie de sourire et de sautiller sur place. Dean déchiffra la suite de la chanson sans cesser d'aligner les accords, ses doigts crispés sur le manche de la guitare.

_« Kindest persons are the broken ones_

_for they don't want to hurt anyone_

_Sadest people smile the brightest_

_I've been told it's because they don't want to see people_

_suffer as much as them. »_

Ils avaient la musique, ils continuaient de jouer tout les trois juste pour prolonger l'instant de grâce dont ils savaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Même quand plus tard ils se pencheraient pour écrire les tablatures, même quand ils enregistreraient la chanson , même quand ils la joueraient sur scène des dizaines de fois, cet instant là allait s'achever et rien ne le recréerait.

« Aucun de vous deux n'a écrit ça. » Dit Charlie en serrant sa basse contre elle, toujours adossée aux banquettes. Dean secoua la tête.

« Madison l'a écrite. »

« Tu lui as prêté le carnet ? » S'étrangla la bassiste. « Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai même pas le droit d'y toucher ! »

Sam haussa les épaules, repoussa le carnet et son frère pour poser ses jambes en travers de la petite table. Dean considéra pensivement la chanson tandis que Sam arrêtait l'enregistrement et le repassait. Le son était un peu saturé, un peu perturbé par le tap tap régulier des baguettes de Sam sur la table où il avait posé le téléphone, mais toujours distinct et en l'écoutant il se surprit à fermer les yeux et à sourire.

« C'est différent de ce qu'on a composé jusqu'ici. » Dit il doucement, la tête rejetée en arrière comme si cla pouvait l'aider à mieux s'imprégner du morceau. Dean acquiesça, mais en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas différent de leurs compositions habituelles. Ce qui changeait c'était les chansons une fois que la maison de disque les avait retouchée pour les rendre « bonnes » , « vendeuses ». Sunflower avait quelque chose de naif que leurs compositions avaient perdu depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient signé dans un label. C'était du sentiment authentique et tout trois évitaient soigneusement de soulever le sujet sachant qu'au mieux cela mettrait Sam mal à l'aise. Il reposa sa guitare et regarda son frère jusqu'à ce que celui ci rouvre le yeux et l'interroge d'un haussement de sourcils.

« On ne leur donnera pas celle là. »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette chanson. » Dit Dean en indiquant le carnet. « Elle est pour toi, elle est à toi, et personne d'autre que toi ne devrait avoir le droit de la modifier. On ne la donnera pas à Crowley. Ni a personne d'autre, on ne la joue pas, tu la gardes pour toi. En tout cas pour l'instant.»

Sam hocha lentement la tête. Ils regardèrent tout deux Charlie qui fit mine de se coudre la bouche.

_« I know a man with sunflower eyes. _

_Kind and sad_

_And I want him to look at the bright side. »_


	9. Chapter 9: Reborn

Chapitre 9 : Reborn

Après chaque concert, la même douleur lancinante revenait dans l'épaule de Charlie, là où le strap de la basse lui entaillait le cou et pesait un peu trop lourd sur sa clavicule. Elle refusait de prendre des antalgiques et passait toujours longtemps sous la douche pour soulager ses muscles tendus, faisant jouer en même temps ses mains sous l'eau chaude pour les décrisper. Peu à peu l'eau la détendait et son bruit apaisait le chuintement dans ses oreilles. Malgré les oreillettes, certains soirs, ses tympans souffraient de la musique et leur sifflement l'accompagnait tandis qu'elle s'endormait. Dorothy l'attendait assise sur le lit et Charlie se lova dans ses bras avec soulagement. Elle s'était démaquillée à la va vite et devait ressembler à un cadavre de panda. Dorothy sentait l'ambre et le santal, une odeur que Charlie, au bout d'un an, associait au calme et à la paix. Non pas qu'avoir une relation presque secrète avec la jeune femme ait quoi que ce soit de calme ou de paisible.

Sa douche l'avait laissée curieusement molle et elle ferma paresseusement les yeux tandis que Dorothy s'asseyait derrière elle pour masser son épaule douloureuse. La toute première fois qu'elles s'étaient touchées ça avait été par cet intermédiaire. Les mains chaudes de Dorothy sur sa peau un peu entamée par son instrument. Tout avait été très vite par la suite, aucune des deux ne voyait le moindre bénéfice à se tourner autour pendant des mois alors qu'elles pouvaient se trouver tout de suite. Les choses avaient été claires dès le début : elles n'en parleraient pas, se cacheraient si cela s'avérait nécessaire et garderaient ça pour elles. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce que Charlie faisait derrière les portes closes et elle n'avait pas envie que quiconque se sente permis de donner son opinion sur le sujet. Dean avait acquiescé quand elle le lui avait dit. Lui même prenait grand soin de conserver Castiel dans un coin secret de sa vie, un endroit où son statut de rockeur ne viendrait pas perturber le jeune homme et c'était exactement ce que Charlie avait l'intention de faire avec Dorothy. Elles ne s'affichaient pas, ne se donnaient pas en spectacle et leur relation n'appartenait qu'à elles. C'était facile en tournée, quand elles partageaient la même chambre et le même bus pendant des mois. Les choses changeraient sans doute une fois revenues à Los Angeles, mais la bassiste préférait ne pas y penser. C'était un problème qu'elle gérerait quand elle y serait confrontée, pas avant.

Dorothy chantonnait en la massant, d'une voix basse et gutturale, dans une langue que Charlie ne comprenait pas.

« Un chant de guérison ? » Demanda-t-elle presque amusée. Elle sentit les cheveux longs de la jeune femme effleurer son dos quand elle hocha la tête.

« Ma grand mère était Cherokee. Elle m'a appris quelques incantations. » Dit elle.

« Ça fait un an que tu me parles d'elle. » Dit Charlie en s'allongeant doucement sur le ventre pour laisser à sa compagne le temps de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle position. «Tu me la présenterais quand on sera en Oklahoma? »

Dorothy ne cessa pas son massage, se pencha simplement par dessus Charlie pour poser un baiser sur sa joue malgré l'angle bizarre de leurs cous.

« Si elle est d'accord. » Dit elle avant de se relever.

« Tu restes pas ? » Demanda la bassiste en la voyant enfiler sa veste. Dorothy secoua la tête et se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres cette fois.

« Je reviendrai dans la nuit, pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Repose toi, je te réveillerai en rentrant. » Promit elle. Charlie reposa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

« Tu fais toujours ça tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Dorothy en enfilant un blouson, une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Charlie commençait à s'endormir et c'est d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller qu'elle répondit.

« Partir à l'improviste en promettant de revenir. Tu fais toujours ça. »

« Je reviens toujours. »

« Huhum. »

Dorothy sourit en la voyant s'endormir d'un coup comme une enfant épuisé. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma très doucement la porte derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller la bassiste.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Qu'est ce qui la poussait à se mêler ainsi de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même ? Quel droit avait elle de vouloir enseigner quelque chose à Dean ? Elle l'ignorait, mais en lui tendant un casque d'emprunt, tard dans la nuit elle avait le sentiment aigu de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment protesté quand elle lui avait proposé une sortie nocturne en moto, juste émis un sifflement admiratif en voyant la Triumph noire qu'elle avait empruntée à un ami.

« Si j'avais un bébé comme ça je ne la prêterais à personne ! »

« Mes amis me font confiance pour prendre soin de leurs bébés. » Répondit elle en bouclant son casque. « Tu me confies ta vie pour une balade ? »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment non. »

Dean sourit et enfila son casque, luttant avec le système de fermeture avant d'enjamber la moto pour s'asseoir derrière Dorothy.

« On va où chef ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Dorothy avait appris à conduire des motos un peu avant les voitures. Elle se souvenait de son grand père lui expliquant les différentes pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elle les connaisse par cœur avant de la laisser appuyer sur le starter. Elle se souvenait des rides qui lui plissaient les yeux tandis qu'il souriait, une main stabilisant l'engin tandis qu'elle avançait prudemment dans l'allée du garage sous le regard inquiet de sa grand mère. La route était devenue synonyme de liberté. Le vent qui lui giflait le visage la réveillait comme si chaque instant passé enfermée, loin des vibrations du moteur était comme d'être enterrée vivante. Elle souriait sous son casque en sentant la route sous les pneus, le poids de la moto entre ses jambes, la fermeté du guidon entre ses mains gantées et elle tordit progressivement la poignée, savourant le léger décrochage de la poussée à chaque fois qu'elle passait une vitesse. Elle roulait trop vite, le compteur le lui indiquait et les phares des voitures qu'elle dépassait en zigzaguant aussi. C'était une sensation grisante, mais pas encore assez. Elle accéléra encore, plissant les yeux, se courbant sur le guidon pour avoir une meilleure maîtrise de la moto. Dean s'agrippa à ses hanches et se pencha vers elle par réflexe, criant quelque chose que son casque étouffa et qu'elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre. La route déroulait son ruban d'asphalte couturé de lignes blanches avalées par les pneus à une vitesse folle et Dorothy souriait en poussant le moteur autant qu'elle le pouvait. La moto hurlait comme les klaxons autour d'eux et elle serra les mains un tout petit peu plus fort sur le guidon. Elle entendait presque sa grand mère lui hurler de ralentir et d'être prudente avec cet engin !

Elle avisa un panneau, une demi seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière elle, et bifurqua violemment à gauche sans mettre de clignotant. Une voiture pila et elle entendit à la fois les hurlements du conducteur et les invectives de Dean qui lui donna un coup sur le casque pour attirer son attention. Elle se gara sur le parking d'un diner et posa les pieds par terre, réalisant à peine que le réservoir sur lequel elle posa les mains était bouillant de leur course. Elle retira son casque avec un petit « Woow » ravi. « Elle en a dans le ventre ! » Commenta-t-elle en caressant distraitement le réservoir entre ses genoux.

« T'es complètement cinglée ! » Cria Dean en descendant de la moto les jambes flageolantes. « Tu sais combien de fois t'as faillit nous tuer ? »

« Plein j'espère. » Répondit elle en reprenant le guidon en main pour braquer la roue avant tandis que du talon elle délogeait la béquille de son encoche. Elle cala la moto, coupa le contact et retira son casque.

« Tu vas m'expliquer à quoi ça rime tout ça ? » Grogna-t-il en poussant la porte du diner du coude. Il n'était pas question qu'il touche la poignée graisseuse à main nues, ce truc était probablement plus plein de germes que les vieux bocaux de Dieu savait quoi qui traînaient depuis des mois dans le petit frigo du tourbus et il avait déjà assez risqué sa vie pour la semaine.

« Oui, mais pas tout de suite, je crois qu'il te manque encore un ou deux éléments pour comprendre ce que j'ai à te dire. » S'amusa-t-elle. Elle le traîna vers une table et fit signe à la serveuse fatiguée. On leur servit des burgers, des frites et du café que Dean accompagna d'environ son poids en eau. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler et de ce coté ci de la chevauchée infernale, cela ne paraissait pas si terrible.

« Mieux ? » Demanda Dorothy en piochant dans ses frites tandis qu'il vidait le reste de sa boisson. Il hocha la tête.

« Quasiment mieux que le sexe. » Dit il d'une voix qu'il s'étonnait de trouver si claire considérant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait moins d'une heure auparavant. Dorothy sourit et lui tendit son casque.

« Prêt pour la chevauchée du retour cowboy ? »

« M'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » Grogna-t-il en la suivant hors du fast food.

« Comme tu veux Cow Boy. »

Il roula des yeux et s'accrocha à ses hanches tandis qu'elle démarrait la Triumph. Elle les ramena sains et saufs à l'hôtel, à un rythme un peu plus raisonnable cette fois mais uniquement parce qu'il frappait sur son casque à chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de dépasser la limitation de vitesse. Juste avant qu'il ne glisse la carte magnétique dans le lecteur de la porte, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle avait des yeux profonds et à ce moment là, pleins de ce qui pouvait le plus passer pour de l'empathie chez elle. Mais avec des yeux aussi noirs c'était difficile de vraiment y lire quoi que ce soit et Dean haussa les épaules.

« Bien. Curieusement bien considérant que tu as manqué de me tuer deux fois ces trois dernières heures. » Fit il.

« C'est ce que ressent Castiel. A chaque fois qu'il te voit. »

Dean leva vers elle des yeux surpris, la carte toujours au dessus du lecteur optique, son blouson dans une main, son casque d'emprunt au bras.

« Cette impression d'avoir échappé à la mort. La reconnaissance et le soulagement, cette impression que le monde t'appartient à nouveau maintenant que tu n'es plus effrayé ? C'est ce qu'il ressent quand il te voit, quand il pense à toi, quand il est avec toi. »

Dean secoua la tête. « Il a tort. Je ne suis pas une sorte de panacée. Je suis juste un mec pas foutu de faire autre chose que des chansons. »

Dorothy haussa les épaules. « Il s'en fiche. Il t'aime. »

« Il m'aime plus que je ne le mérite. » Soupira Dean. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vision de Castiel dans son lit d'hôpital.

« Manifestement. »

Il fronça les sourcils à son ton dur. Elle avait croisé les bras et s'était appuyée contre le mur. «Mais apparemment il s'en fiche. J'espère que tu lui en es reconnaissant. »

Dean sourit et ouvrit enfin la porte. «Très, et j'ai l'intention de le lui prouver quand je le reverrai. »

« Est ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh sûrement ! » S'amusa Dean. « Mais ça restera entre lui et moi. » Il lui tendit le casque avec un petit sourire.« C'était ça que tu voulais me dire ? Qu'il ressent ça à chaque fois qu'il me voit ? »

« Tout le temps. Il ressent ça tout le temps en fait. » Corrigea Dorothy en se décollant paresseusement du mur.

Dean sourit, les coins de sa bouche un peu lourds de fatigue. « Comment tu le sais ? »

Elle sourit. « Je sais reconnaître les gens qui s'aiment. Il suffit de regarder. »

Elle regagna sa chambre, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes du rugissement de la moto après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de nuit à Dean. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, posa juste les deux casques sur un fauteuil et retira son blouson et ses chaussures avant de se faufiler entre les draps à coté de Charlie. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux fatigués et se cala sur son oreiller, son épaule et sa hanche touchant celles de Dorothy.

« Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda-t-elle à mi voix.

« Je crois. »

« On va à la plage demain ? »

« Il n'y a pas de plage dans cet état, Charlie. »

« Oh. »

Et avec cette simple constatation, la jeune femme se roula en boule contre elle et replongea dans un sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas réellement quitté. Dorothy eut plus de mal à s'endormir, derrière ses paupières closes elle revoyait le visage pensif de Dean. _« Comment tu le sais ? »_

Elle n'avait pas répondu l'exacte vérité. Bien sur, il suffisait de regarder Castiel pour se rendre compte à quel point il aimait Dean. Mais ce qu'elle voyait chez le jeune homme c'était plus que ça. C'était un sentiment de sécurité dans des yeux terrifiés qu'elle n'avait vus qu'une seule fois auparavant. Dans le miroir.

Elle s'enroula autour de Charlie, un bras passé autour des épaules nues de la jeune fille qui sentaient encore l'huile de massage, une jambe glissée entre celles de sa compagne et attendit que son souffle régulier lui amène le sommeil.

##

Quelque chose était en train de se produire et Sam n'arrivait pas à déterminer comment ni pourquoi. C'était une de ces rares fois où ils avaient trois jours off consécutifs. Dean était parti tôt prendre un avion pour la Californie et Sam et Kevin avaient traîné la moitié de la matinée dans le hall de l'hôtel sans voir trace de Charlie ni de Dorothy.

Ils étaient remontés dans leur chambre, avaient joué aux jeux vidéos ( cette console appartenait elle encore réellement à Charlie ? Kevin semblait en avoir l'usufruit exclusif) jusqu'à ce que l'heure avancée les oblige presque à se succéder à la douche et à s'habiller correctement (cette notion était une variable très aléatoire selon qu'on parle du batteur ou du violoncelliste.)

Quand Sam sortit de la douche à la recherche d'une chemise propre, Kevin était au téléphone et il bafouillait . Kevin ne bafouillait jamais. C'était un môme qui était allé à Princeton, qui lisait des auteurs morts et inconnus pour se calmer avant les concerts, qui avait une capacité incroyable à se faire aimer d'environ tout le monde. Sam s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et se mit à dégouliner silencieusement sur la moquette en l'écoutant. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu.

« Dans deux semaines. » Disait Kevin dans le combiné. « Bien sur. Si tu habites toujours au même endroit, je te ferai envoyer des invitations, pour toi et ton petit ami. »

Kevin sourit une demi seconde plus tard. « Pour toi et Sarah alors. » Dit il en hochant la tête pour lui même. Sam sourit et leva un pouce en l'air, Kevin le vit enfin et lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Sam murmurait un « Bien joué gamin. »

Le jeune homme ne vit pas son ami partir, occupé à écouter Channing lui pépier tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis sa dernière visite dans le Michigan. Sa voix familière avait quelque chose de réconfortant et Kevin s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux au moment où il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience jusqu'ici d'avoir besoin d'être réconforté. Même après des mois, parler à Channing était simple et évident, comme de se glisser dans un grenier où on aurait passé son enfance, le nez dans la poussière à jouer à se faire peur.

Il sourit.

« Tu ne dis rien. » Fit Channing

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je parle trop, désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle. Même après si longtemps, il se souvenait de ses tics, de la façon dont ses joues se fonçaient quand elle rougissait en baissant la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux raides coupés au carré.

« Non. » Dit il sans cesser de sourire. « Non c'est parfait, continue. Maman ne me raconte pas les choses aussi bien que toi. »

Sam avait refermé la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré d'avoir glissé sa carte magnétique dans une de ses poches ce qui constituait un gros progrès en ce qui le concernait. Charlie et Dorothy étaient Dieu savait où et manifestement le reste des roadies avait profité de leur jour de congé pour disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il faisait agréablement doux et Sam décida que c'était la journée idéale pour se livrer à son activité favorite. Une chose qu'il faisait avec Jess et que la mort de la jeune fille n'avait pas ruiné pour lui. Il avait un casque sur les oreilles mais n'alluma pas le lecteur MP3 qu'il avait dans la poche. Le casque lui éviterait d'être interrompu, mais il voulait entendre le bruit de la ville. Chaque endroit où il était passé cette dernière année avait son propre son, sa propre source d'inspiration et celle ci n'échappait pas à la règle. La rumeur étouffée des conversations des gens qui le frôlaient en passant, le bruit des voitures et les aboiements des chiens lui formèrent un étrange cortège tandis que ses pas le perdaient un peu plus dans les rues inconnues. Il finit par pousser la porte d'un café et s'installa sur une banquette libre près de la fenêtre. De là il pourrait regarder les passant et leur imaginer une vie. Il avait passé des heures à jouer à ça avec Jess. C'était moins drôle à faire seul et il y avait peu à peu converti Kevin (le gamin était très doué à cet exercice) et Charlie. Dean et Dorothy y restaient fermement imperméables.

Sam aimait l'odeur des cafés et les conversations permanentes des clients, le cliquetis des verres rangés hâtivement, les serveurs qui se criaient parfois des commandes. C'était un bruit de fond idéal pour se concentrer. Dean avait emporté le carnet de cuir à LA et quand Sam voudrait écrire il savait qu'il devrait le faire sur les feuilles pliées en quatre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se fit servir un café avec de la crème et trop de sucre et se cala plus confortablement dans la banquette, les coudes sur la table, les jambes allongées devant lui pour regarder les gens déambuler dans la rue. Une fille blonde en train de faire son jogging, quasiment traînée par un gros golden retriever qu'elle tenait en laisse. Un groupe de jeunes cadres, sacoche de cuir à la main, cravate de travers avançant d'un air important qui lui fit penser à Castiel quand il rentrait du travail. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Dean en prenant sa première gorgée de café.

« Hey, ton vol s'est bien passé ? »

« Aussi bien que possible considérant que je viens encore de passer des heures dans un machin en ferraille pesant plusieurs tonnes perché en l'air tenu par strictement que dalle ! » Grogna Dean depuis la Californie où Sam l'imaginait la main crispée sur son téléphone et ses sourcils froncés en signe d'inconfort. Le batteur étouffa un rire.

« Comment va Cas ? »

« Mieux. Fatigué et il dit que n'importe quoi vaut mieux que la bouffe de l'hôpital je suis à peu près sur qu'il prépare un complot pour m'obliger à manger des sushis. »

« C'est très bon les sushis. »

« C'est du poisson cru Sam ! »

Sam sourit. « C'est pas pour autant que c'est mauvais, les Japonais en mangent depuis des siècles ! »

« Je suis pas japonais ! »

Cette fois ci Sam rit franchement de la mauvaise foi de son frère, ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dean le coupe en pleine phrase.

« Sam, je vais raccrocher. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non mais il y a un gars qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce et qui a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un très bon porno et je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à entendre ce qui va suivre frangin. »

Sam rit à l'autre bout du fil tandis que Dean faisait un geste pour inviter Castiel à s'approcher du canapé sur lequel il était assis.

« Amuse toi bien vieux pervers » Dit le cadet juste avant de raccrocher. Dean jeta le téléphone sur la table basse avant de passer les bras autour des hanches de Castiel et soulever son t-shirt pour poser un baiser sur la peau encore humide de son ventre.

« Ça, c'est pas à toi. » Dit il en passant un doigt dans l'anneau qui ornait les gros bracelets de cuir que son amant portait à chaque poignet. « Est ce que Sam sait que tu lui piques ses affaires ? »

« Je les ai empruntés. »

« Ah oui ? » Le sourire de Dean avait quelque chose de prédateur tandis qu'il se levait. « Je devrais peut être m'en servir. Tu sais, t'attacher au lit, faire de toi ce que je veux. »

Castiel sourit, entoura de ses bras les épaules de son amant. « C'est plus décoratif que pour du vrai bondage tu sais. »

« C'est pas comme si tu allais te débattre de toute façon. »

« Tu vas m'embrasser oui ? » Grogna le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

« Peut être, si tu es sage. »

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit encore. « Si les bracelets te font cet effet, j'ai hâte de voir ce que va se passer quand tu découvriras ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir. »

D'un coup, la fatigue et le stress du voyage furent un lointain souvenir et Dean prit mentalement note de racheter des bracelets à Sam. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ceux ci quittent les bras de Castiel avant environ dix ou douze ans. Il était même prêt à supporter des sushis pour ce qu'il avait prévu ce soir là. « Sois pas si pressé ! » Grogna Dean en tentant d'attraper le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis pas pressé. » Rétorqua l'autre en se dégageant rapidement pour le pousser jusqu'au lit. Dean roula des yeux et le laissa lui arracher littéralement son pantalon, emportant ses sous vêtements dans le même mouvement. « Je ne suis juste pas très patient. » Continua Castiel en rampant sur lui pour joindre leurs lèvres, tout son corps pressé contre celui de Dean, le plaquant contre le matelas de tout son poids.

« Euphémisme. » Fit le chanteur en débouclant la ceinture de son amant, la friction du denim contre son entrejambe devenait vite insupportable. « Le monde entier est plus patient que toi. » Se moqua -t-il.

Castiel se redressa, un genou de part et d'autre des hanches nues de son amant, et le regarda un instant avec ces yeux fixes qui ne cligneraient pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé et qui mettaient Dean mal à l'aise.

Mal à l'aise et excité. Parce que ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Castiel n'avait rien à voir avec l'impatience ou un simple désir. Dean avait mis des années à y mettre le mot « amour » et même maintenant il évitait de le penser trop fort. Pour l'instant il y avait encore de la retenue dans les gestes de Castiel, une tendresse qui luttait pour affleurer sous le besoin pressant qu'il avait de posséder son amant et qui disparaîtrait très vite. Mais pendant les quelques secondes que Castiel prit pour le regarder, étendu entre les oreillers, dans ses yeux il y avait une sorte de vénération heureuse et béate dont Dean aurait fait toute une symphonie s'il en avait été capable.

« Le monde entier ne t'a pas sous lui. Nu qui plus est. »

Dean sourit sa capacité au sarcasme allait bientôt se retrouver réduite à pas grand chose et il en profitait tant qu'il pouvait. « J'espère pour le monde entier qu'il n'a pas quelqu'un de désespérément habillé au dessus de lui. Parce que c'est frustrant. » Castiel eut un petit rire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, passer ses bras sous le dos du chanteur et le retourner doucement sur le ventre. Il se pencha au dessus de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille.

« Pour ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, je n'ai pas besoin de retirer mes vêtements. »

Dean grogna un désaccord étouffé par les oreillers dont Castiel ne tint pas compte. Le jeune homme se mit à tracer du bout des doigts la ligne de ses épaules, effleurant le lys tatoué sur l'une d'elle. Il se demandait à chaque fois quel serait le tatouage qui viendrait prolonger les flammes sur son omoplate ? Puis il déposa une ligne de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appréciant la texture de la peau lisse sous ses lèvres, et enfin, posa les mains au creux des reins de son amant. Là où deux revolvers s'entrecroisaient sur un lit de roses. Le geste avait le don de faire frémir Dean, et Castiel était convaincu qu'il s'était inconsciemment fait tatouer sur une zone érogène ( jusqu'ici rien ne l'avait détrompé). Il suivit du bout de l'ongle le contour du Beretta et celui de la crosse du Colt, puis traça des formes aléatoire sur ses hanches. Il entendait les soupirs de Dean, voyait les frissons qui le parcouraient et commençaient à le faire trembler.

« Tu m'imagines une extension ? » Demanda le chanteur, le visage enfoui entre ses bras croisés.

« J'y pense depuis des années. » Dit Castiel doucement en dessinant des symboles sur sa peau du bout des ongles, juste assez fort pour y laisser une marque rouge durant quelques secondes.

« Et ça donne quoi ? »

« Rien de bon pour l'instant. » Répondit le jeune homme en se penchant de nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur le tatouage. Il évitait de le dire car il connaissait sa signification mais les mots « Ask » et « Tell » artistiquement incrustés sur les canons des revolvers étaient ce qu'il préférait sur tout le corps de Dean Winchester. Pour une raison ou une autre, c'était ça qui avait la résonance la plus profonde pour lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il commençait toujours, toujours par le toucher à cet endroit là, comme s'il craignait que la connexion entre eux ne se fasse pas s'il ne se pliait pas à son propre rituel. « En attendant... » Dit il en abandonnant le tatouage au profit du reste du dos du chanteur, « J'ai l'intention de te faire dire et demander beaucoup de choses. »

Dean eut un grognement satisfait. Aucun des deux n'avait prévu de sortir du lit pour les deux prochains jours. Ils avaient le temps. Pour une fois.

##

La porte de Madison n'était pas fermée quand Sam rentra à l'hôtel plus tard dans la journée, il pouvait l'entendre chanter depuis le couloir. Amusé il poussa la porte du bout des doigts prêt à partir vite s'il se trouvait face à un spectacle qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Elle dansait en faisant sa valise. En réalité elle dansait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pliait son linge et Sam s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte en souriant les bras croisés attendant qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence. Cela pouvait prendre un moment parce qu'elle avait un casque sur les oreilles et dansait les yeux fermés.

_« It crawled under my skin_

_broke my bones_

_crushed them with my sins_

_and let me buried in the ground. »_

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait la chanson, Dean l'avait écrite et ils l'avaient enregistrée pour une démo des années plus tôt. Elle ne figurait sur aucun de leurs albums et à sa connaissance personne d'autre qu'eux et Bobby ne la connaissaient. Mais manifestement, Madison l'avait écoutée déjà de nombreuse fois parce qu'elle était parfaitement en rythme avec la musique dont Sam ne se souvenait que vaguement.

_« Wasn't I dead yeasterday ?_

_Your voice, louder than thunder_

_found me, tracked me like a hunter_

_Wasn't I dead yesterday ? »_

Madison avait les mains sur les écouteurs, l'air concentré et inspirée comme Sam ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ça aurait été très amusant s'il n'avait pas eut l'impression tenace qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dans ce tableau. Il se souvenait des paroles, il se souvenait du moment où le stylo de Dean s'était posé sur une page vierge du carnet de cuir et s'était mis à tracer les mots l'un après l'autre. Il avait eut le même air concentré que Madison à cet instant tandis qu'elle levait les poings en l'air et reprenait sa danse vers sa valise, un t-shirt dans sa main libre.

_« This is me now_

_This is a new begining_

_standing, rising, fighting_

_just tell me how ? »_

Il savait ce que la chanson signifiait pour lui, pour Dean, et pour Castiel qui avait participé à l'écriture même s'il s'en défendait. Il ignorait ce que Madison lui trouvait. Il ignorait au fond ce que quiconque trouvait à leur musique. Ils faisaient de leur mieux mais il aurait fallut être beaucoup plus prétentieux qu'il ne l'était pour s'imaginer qu'ils étaient particulièrement bons. Et ils ne parlaient que de leurs vies, de leurs émotions. Comment, pourquoi tant de gens s'y reconnaissaient ils c'était pour lui un mystère qu'il ne cherchait pas à élucider.

Madison finit par le voir et sursauta violemment en étouffant un cri de surprise.

« Tu pourrais frapper ! » Cria-t-elle en retirant son casque qu'elle serra contre elle.

« J'aurais pu démonter la porte sans que tu m'entendes ! »

Elle grimaça et posa tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le lit. «Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? ». Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. Comment tu connais cette chanson ? »

Madison eut l'air gênée un instant et baissa la tête. «Castiel me l'a passée avant de repartir. J'ai du l'écouter environ deux cent fois depuis deux semaines.»

Sam sourit. « Est ce que je viens de découvrir ta chanson préférée ? »

« De Free Will oui. Mais ce n'est pas ma préférée entre toutes. »

« Ce serait laquelle ta préférée ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu vas te moquer de moi alors je ne te le dirai pas. »

Sam rit doucement. « Je finirai par le savoir tu sais. »

« Non. »

« Si . »

« Tu es insupportable. »

Il l'aida à ranger sa valise et comme d'habitude leur discussion les mena beaucoup plus tard qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Quand ils se rendirent compte de l'heure, la nuit était tombée et Madison avait faim mais aucune envie de sortir de sa chambre.

« Tu as toute une ville à explorer en trois jours et tu viens juste de perdre ta première journée ! » Dit Sam.

« J'ai pas pris ce boulot pour explorer des villes, j'ai vécu toute ma vie à LA et je m'y perds toujours ! » Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ils étaient tout les deux vautrés sur le petit canapé de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec une autre roadie. Sam aurait pu occuper tout l'espace à lui seul et elle le poussait régulièrement du bout du pied pour conserver sa place. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant puis. « Pizza ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et un très mauvais film pour passer le temps. »

« Si tu veux me faire regarder un mauvais film il me faut de la bière ! »

Elle désigna le frigo intégré du pouce. « Deux packs là. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On est roadies, la bière c'est sacré ! » Commenta-t-elle en se levant pour récupérer les boissons et des verres pour faire bonne mesure tandis qu'il cherchait sur son téléphone comment se faire livrer des pizzas dans cette ville. L'opération lui prit assez de temps pour que Madison ait trouvé les vidéos à la demande.

« Celui là ! » Fit Sam en désignant du doigt l'écran sur lequel s'affichait la bande-annonce d'un film. Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien le temps qu'il passe la commande.

« Sérieusement. « Sur la route de Madison » ? T'as absolument rien trouvé de plus nul comme blague ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« Hé ! Ma blague est nulle mais le film est bon ! La pizza sera là d'ici une demi heure. »

Elle lui tendit sa bière pour qu'il la lui ouvre. Des semaines à empiler des caisses de matériel l'avaient musclée mais elle ferait probablement partie toute sa vie des gens incapables de décapsuler une bouteille à main nue.

Quand la pizza arriva, ils avaient finit leur première bière et Robert Redford installait son équipement photographique près d'une rivière.

« Cas fait des photos. » Dit Sam avant d'entamer sa première part. Ils ne s'étaient pas servi des verres et Madison ne s'était pas donné la peine d'aller chercher des assiettes sachant parfaitement qu'ils mangeraient à même la boite. Après tout, manger une pizza autrement qu'avec les doigts avait tout du sacrilège. « Dean lui a offert un appareil l'an dernier. »

« Elles sont belles ses photos ? »

« Aucune idée, il refuse de me les montrer et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il les montre à mon frère. »

Trois bières, deux pizzas et presque un film plus tard, ils étaient tout deux les poings serrés sur leurs genoux en train de supplier Meryl Streep de descendre de la voiture pour suivre l'amour de sa vie. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà vu le film une douzaine de fois à eux deux et comme si leurs suppliques pouvaient avoir le moindre effet sur la fin. Cela ne fonctionna naturellement pas. Ils retombèrent sur le canapé tandis que le générique débutait et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin. Sam faisait cliqueter ses ongles contre le verre de sa bouteille.

« Tu sais » dit Madison pensivement « Je m'attendais à autre chose en tournant avec un groupe de rock. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, sexe, drogue, plus de scandale, de paparazzis, un peu moins de route et de répétition j'imagine. »

Sam sourit. «Tu pensais pas qu'on bossait réellement dans le milieu de la musique, avoue. »

Elle secoua la tête en se vautrant sur le canapé. L'alcool la relaxait agréablement. « J'avoue. Et au final je me retrouve avec des gens dont le credo c'est « Ne fais rien d'illégal »... Comment ça vous est venu ? »

Sam se vautra lui aussi dans le canapé, les bras croisés, les jambes allongées sur le fauteuil qu'il avait tiré devant lui. « Longue histoire. » Dit il l'air soudain sombre. « Pas une des plus joyeuses non plus. »

« Ça concerne encore Jess ? »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle. »

Madison lui jeta un regard à la fois sarcastique et triste, la tête paresseusement posée sur le dossier du canapé. « Avec toi, on dirait. »

Sam secoua la tête, dégrisé par les questions de Madison. « Non, ça ne la concerne pas. Enfin pas directement. Mais elle était l'une des rares personnes qui savait. »

« Qui savait quoi ? »

Il regarda Madison, la regarda vraiment, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il vit comme pour la première fois ses pommettes rosées par l'alcool et la chaleur de la chambre. Les épaules maigres cachées par un t-shirt à manches longues, les cheveux attachés bas sur la nuque, le jean qui semblait avoir été porté depuis une semaine (c'était d'ailleurs sans doute le cas, Madison aimait ses vêtements pratiques et confortables et rien n'était plus confortable qu'un jean beaucoup trop porté). Elle s'était musclée à force de porter des caisses de matériel, et ses cernes s'étaient creusés, ses yeux semblaient plus noirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet examen lui semblait si important à cet instant précis, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne s'y dérobait pas, qu'elle ne bougeait pas à part le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine quand elle respirait. Elle attendait qu'il la juge digne de confiance, comme si elle avait face à elle un animal blessé et qu'elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de l'effrayer.

« Que j'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Il s'était attendu au sursaut, à la pâleur soudaine de son teint, à ce qu'elle se redresse d'un coup et s'écarte de lui. Jessica avait eut la même réaction. Et curieusement, il devait la connaître assez pour s'être aussi attendu à sa seconde réaction parce qu'il ne fut pas surpris quand elle se pencha vers la table basse pour reprendre sa bière à moitié vide et demanda simplement : « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il se redressa lui aussi, ce n'était pas une discussion qu'il pouvait avoir s'il ne se tenait pas au moins un peu droit. Il avait la poitrine serrée, il savait qu'avant la fin de l'histoire il aurait du mal à parler. Et pourtant il avait envie de lui raconter comme il avait eut envie, non, besoin de lui parler de Pomme et de Jessica. Quand il commença son récit, ils savaient tout les deux que quelque chose venait de changer entre eux. Que Madison entrait dans le cercle excessivement fermé des gens à qui Sam faisait confiance. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait éteint la télévision, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à raconter.

############

Traduction des paroles :

Reborn- Renaissance

_« Ça s'est glissé sous ma peau, _

_m'a brisé les os,_

_les a broyés avec mes péchés, _

_et m'a laissé enfoui dans le sol. _

_N'étais je pas mort hier ? _

_Ta voix plus forte que le tonnerre_

_m'a trouvé, traqué comme un chasseur,_

_n'étais je pas mort hier ? _

_C'est moi désormais, _

_c'est u nouveau commencement_

_Debout, luttant, me battant_

_dis moi juste comment ? »_


End file.
